Simples sueños ponies
by Drin Zaucedy
Summary: Dime, tu como reaccionarias si de pronto y sin avisar, te encuentras en un oscuro lugar donde no eres capas de ver, oír, o siquiera sentir lo que pasa; si después de un eterno silencio donde solo abunda oscuridad, "despiertas", pero ya no eres lo que eras antes, y te encuentras en un mundo desconocido donde gobiernan criaturas extrañas pero fantásticas, ¿que decisiones tomarías tu?
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO:**

 _ **-¿Donde estoy?...**_

 **...**

 **Mi voz... estoy seguro de haber dicho algo, sin embargo, por alguna razón no fui capas de escucharla en lo mas mínimo, aunque es inusual, no hay nada de lo que alarmarse, ¿verdad?, tal vez no tuve las suficientes fuerzas para hablar con claridad y que mis seguramente fatigados oídos puedan haber entendido una palabra.**

 _ **-¡¿Donde estoy?!**_

 **...**

 **Nada... estoy seguro de haber hablado fuerte y claro, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco sentí que hubiera hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo, realmente dije algo o solo me quiere engañar mi cerebro de hacerme creer eso...**

 **Por supuesto, la única explicación lógica es que todo esto sea un sueño, uno de esos que son muy extraños. Pero si es un sueño, ¿por que no puedo sentir lo que pasa a mi alrededor al menos?, párese como si estuviera flotando en la oscura nada, espera un momento... ¿en los sueños si se podía sentir lo que pasaba a tu alrededor?, no tiene que, ¿o si?.**

 **Pero no en los sueños el soñador es capas de hacer lo que quiera, es cierto por que no lo pensé antes... aunque espera, se supone que es muy difícil de que eso pase, o al menos que yo recuerde no soy de los que puede controlar sus sueños siempre que quiera; si, recuerdo eso pero no que fue lo que paso.**

 **A no espera que es un sueño... cierto, pero oye que no cuando soy consciente de que estoy soñando entonces si soy capas de controlarlo, puede ser, pasa que seguramente me costara bastante controlar este sueño, necesito estar muy concentrado.**

 **Estoy en un lugar con muchos arboles, un precioso cielo despejado, el sonido de las aves cantando me producen tranquilidad, hay una pequeña cabaña donde a lado de ella esta acompañada de... ¡Nada!.**

 **Por que carajos no soy capas de estar donde pienso, que estoy asiendo mal, no lo se igual faltaron ponerle palabras mágicas, ¡cucarachas paradas!, ta chun, listo al fin, wow, aleluya estoy donde quiero, ¿a donde el baño señor?, ¡al fondo y contra el muro!, esta porquería no funciona, que rayos pasa, por que no puedo controlar este estúpido sueño, o al menos quisiera que pase algo, ya que no me de gracia estar en un vació de oscuridad donde no se ve que haya nada, no pueda sentir alguna cosa, o siquiera oír, yo que se, un dinosaurio de 5 metros que me quiere comer la cabeza, igual y eso seria mas interesante, el diría "¡RROOOR!" y yo diría "o por favor no me mates", y el me haría ¡ZAAASCA! con su garra, todas mis tripas desparramadas, espagueti con albóndigas, mi hijo "¡te vengare padre!".**

 **Genial, te estas volviendo loco, conserva la calma, solo es un sueño, ¡Lo se!, pero si no va a pasar nada por lo menos prefiero montarme una película yo solo en lo que me despierto... oye, y si intento despertarme; y aquí es donde me da un ataque al corazón, empiezo a convulsionar y hechar espuma por la boca, la fiesta de la espuma ¿por que no?; bueno por intentar que no quede.**

 **...**

 **Despiértate locoooo, esperate y si me desmalle de tanto tomar o algo, en ese caso que le den a despertarse yo paso de la cruda, resaca, o como se diga; bueno la pregunta es ¿realmente soy alcohólico? o me obligaron los típicos "amigos" que en realidad no son tus amigos por que solo te incitan a hacer tonterías como igual tomarse un galón entero de... bueno tampoco, aunque si se pasan a veces; tal vez ni siquiera haya bebido en mi vida y yo aquí como si fuera el santo patrón de la cerveza.**

 **Ya da igual, si despierto con resaca, pues ya ni modo, de cualquier forma lo único que quiero ahora es saber... eemmmm... pues algo por lo menos, ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre; ¡o no! como aprobare los exámenes si ni siquiera me se mi nombre, ya me imagino estar hay y que la pregunta mas difícil sea ¿como te llamas?, sería apoteosico, bueno da igual, si piden eso le voy a poner que yo y punto. Bueno ya concéntrate "que yo y punto" esto es serio, bien solo concéntrate... debo... despertar... saber lo que pasa... quien soy, donde estoy y a donde voy, piensa, concéntrate y sal de este sueño.**

 **Que había hecho antes de que me durmiera, ¿tenia refugio o no?, o cierto despertarse claro, pasa que bueno, que tal si es mejor quedarse aquí, digo, bueno realmente no digo nada estoy pensándolo, como sea, aquí nada ni nadie me molesta, por lo que puedo quedarme pensando o imaginando todas las cosas que se me antojen, de cualquier forma nadie me va interrumpir, ademas no párese tan malo el hecho de solo tenerte a ti pensando y reflexionando.**

 **Tal vez parezca algo solitario y eso, pero siendo un sueño que mas da, de hecho este podría ser como mi pequeño rinconsito de silencio y paz donde pueda encontrarme a mi mismo, saber quien soy, o incluso a solucionar problemas existenciales que tenga, como por ejemplo ahora, así solo reflexiono las cosas, igual todavía haya cosas que no entienda o que sepa si realmente esta bien o mal pensarlas pero...**

 **¡! no puede ser se me olvido una importante pregunta, ¿soy hombre o mujer?, o igual y soy hembra o macho, quien sabe, tal vez los perros y los gatos puedan pensar, es cierto, ¿y si soy un perro?.**

 **Espera, entonces como era que se llamaba los que se les ponía hombre o mujer en vez de hembra o macho... mmm.. no recuerdo, bueno digamos que son homujs, hom de hombre y muj de mujer y pues la s por que son varios ¿no?, así funcionaba creo, bueno es igual; ok, entonces realmente cual seria la diferencia entre los homujs y los que son hembra o macho.**

 **Igual uno tiene tentáculos y los perros andan en cuatro patas ¿no?, creo que si, no lo se, igual y la diferencia esta en sus patas o tal vez en como caminan, a lo mejor y tienen como 5.. o esperate que estoy diciendo si no como se sostendrían, bueno de que se sostengan eso seguro ya que con una pata de mas seria como mas estabilidad para ellos, pero solo imaginar lo raro que se vería no creo que eso sea posible, o no se, a lo mejor y si, bueno da igual digamos que no puede tener 5 patas, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco 7 por que también se vería muy extraño, digo donde estaría cada pata, como que no me cuadra, sobre todo por que según yo son parecidos los homujs con los otros.**

 **No, ya me acorde, sabia yo que me sonaba, se le decía sexo o algo a si, entonces los homujs, bueno, los machos y hembras son sexos, en ese caso si tienen como una tipo similitud, yo creo que puede que también tengan como 4 patas ya que son similares de alguna forma, o quizás tengan como 6 patas, aunque no me cuadra, pues redondea, jajaja, bueno no ya, ponte serio.**

 **A ver, si ni un gato o perro posen 6 patas si no 4, entonces, deberían tener también 4 patas los homujs, pero ahora que lo pienso creo recordar ver como usaban sus patas delanteras los gatos o los perros para mover o tratar de agarrar cosas; ¡Claro!, igual y los homujs también son capases de hacer eso, ademas no recuerdo que los gatos o perros sean tan educados o... emmm.. como se decía esa palabra que busco... ¡civilizado!, ahora lo recuerdo; bien, entonces por descarte yo creo que los homujs son mas "civilizados", ni siquiera recuerdo que un perro o gato pudiera hablar...**

 **¡Oh! por supuesto eso quiere decir que yo soy del sexo homuj, bueno hombre o mujer, en fin como decía, ya que los homujs son los civilizados tal vez esto quiera decir que ellos si son capases de utilizar al máximo sus patas delanteras, bueno, si son capases de tal cosa igual y ni siquiera sean patas si no otra cosa, que en consecuencia tendrá un nombre distinto, ya que las patas solo son las que transportan al cuerpo, si, puede ser, bueno digamos que resuelto.**

 **Que rayos estoy pensando, primero decía que me voy a despertar, y ahora...**

 **Por cierto, que sucedió con eso de intentar controlar mi sueño, solo lo intente una vez y no volví a intentarlo, y empece a pensar en otras cosas, ¿y si no fuese un sueño?, ¿si todo esto es real?, ¿y si simplemente yo no soy real?, solo un simple pensamiento que alguien tubo diciendo, "oye mira por que no invento a un tipo de amigo imaginario" o yo que se; ja pero que estoy dis... pensando.**

 **Si fuese el producto de la imaginación de otro, entonces como explicaría que soy capas de pensar por mi mismo, en cualquier caso, quiera o no aquí estoy, en un simple sueño vació, incapaz de saber si voy a algún lado o estoy quieto, tal vez ahora mismo este dando mil vueltas y ni siquiera se si eso este pasando aquí o halla afuera; venga no te tienes que preocupar, solo es un sueño, recuerda, tarde o temprano despertare y si es mas tarde que temprano, pues solo significa que me estaba acordando de todo mi sueño completo.**

 **Bueno es igual, que se le va a hacer, ahora donde estaba, a si, lo demás de su cuerpo, muy bien cual pueden ser las similitudes; orejas, nariz, ojos, cola, eso es, bien, ahora como lo anterior, si hay similitudes estas deberán también tener diferencias, bueno los ojos no creo que pueda haber mucha diferencia, tal vez lo que son capases de ver o como pueden verlo, pero como ya dije que son mas civilizados igual sus ojos son mas finos y son capases de ver mejor en muchos sentidos o al menos en algunos de ellos.**

 **La nariz, puede que sea mas pequeña que la de un perro, ya que se que son civilizados, aunque igual y no la tengan tan pequeña como un gato, yo creo que debería de ser como mas fina y elegante, civilizado en otras palabras, bueno teniendo en cuenta esto entonces su capacidad de olfateo seria peor o menos agudo que la de un perro, ya que este tiene la nariz mas grande, aunque no se si realmente el tamaño afecte pero digamos que si.**

 **La cola, esta bien, a ver, piensa que puede hacer que la cola se vea mas civilizada... mmmm.. bueno en mi opinión yo creo que si no tuvieran esa cola, rabo o como se le diga que tienen los perros y los gatos, como que se vería mas civilizado y pues bueno, no creo que la cola como tal tenga una función notable, la de los perros que recuerde era mover la cola para indicar que están felices, y si según yo no tienen esa cola o rabo pues, sin mas.**

 **Y por ultimo las orejas, oye se me ocurrió una idea que tal si intento oír algo, igual y solo podría ser cuestión de tratar de moverme y tal vez consiga salir de este extraño lugar a otro donde pueda escuchar aunque sea algo, y ahora que recuerdo tampoco huele a nada este lugar; ya no te impacientes, solo un poco mas, paciencia, pronto no habrá mas oscuridad o silencio.**

 **...**

 **No me resistí, tuve que intentarlo, pero de cualquier forma no pareció ser que me moviera o al menos no sentí que lo hiciera, y a pesar de que me estoy esforzando no consigo captar ni un misero olor, nada funciona, ¡Por que a mi, por que tengo que estar encerrado contra mi voluntad en un estúpido sueño!, no puedo sentir una simple brisa, oír una dulce melodía, o ver un lindo paisaje; que fue lo que hice para merecer esto...**

 **Ya tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, solo se positivo, no es para tanto, recuerda todas las cosas buenas que esto conlleva, ademas ya casi se mas o menos como son los homujs, jajaja, que nombre mas raro les puse, pero es original a mi parecer.**

 **Y no, aun no me olvido de ti hijo mio que vengaras mi muerte de ese dinosaurio, se que entrenaras duro te volverás fuerte y pobre por que las lecciones costaran demasiado para que así te enamores de una vagabunda que resulta que sus padres son ricos te forras en dinero, compras una espada en el super, no tendrás dinero en ese momento por lo que te asaltaran en tu banco por que si eres pésimo jugando fútbol y pues tienes que calentar la banca donde también bailaras por tantas pulgas que te pego la vagabunda con un implante roto y al verte bailar pasan una noche mágica y descubres que sus padres son traficantes de órganos y te matan pero tranquilo por que esa noche mágica sirvió de algo aparte de quitarte algunos órganos, to be continue, bien sigamos en lo que estaba.**

 **Las orejas, civilizado bien ya me quedo claro, como podría ser mejor, en primera no me convence mucho la posición en la que están las orejas, igual pueden estar mas abajo pero tampoco tan abajo, mas o menos por el medio, y que solo tenga un agujero grande y que este en esa posición, pues, como que no pega mucho así que el agujero debería ser mas reducido y para rellenarlo tendría como carne de una forma exótica o algo por el estilo.**

 **¿Que mas?, ¡Ah! el pelaje, igual y no tienen excesivo pelo igual y es mas moderado y esta esparcido en distintas partes diferentes con cantidades distintas en cada una de ellas.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo, solo hace falta visualizar como seria todo en conjunto, esto es un trabajo para mi imaginación..**

 **...**

 **Mmmm... si, no esta mal creo que esta bastante bien, un poco raro pero bien, ademas pega con lo civilizado, así que por ese lado perfecto, entonces mas o menos así me vería ¿eh?, un momento es cierto me falto saber cual es la diferencia entre hombre y mujer; bueno creo que por el momento así esta bien, mejor le voy a dar un pequeño descanso por ahora, a ver si en lo que espero un rato me despierto.**


	2. No pierdas la cabeza

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey, hey ¿oyes eso?, siii... ¡Aaahh! tranquilo, casi me rompes los oídos, habla mas bajo a ser posible, ¡por que no puedo oír una pu...!; o espera que es esa luz brillante que hay a lo lejos, es tan hermosa, con solo verla me siento... Ooohh.. esta sensación, ¡de ser una maldita basura flotadora que no ve una mierd..!**

 **Oye cálmate, ¡estoy calmado!, digo, que diga, digo, ¡bueno, mas bien!, haber, haber, relájate que ya se te esta menteando la traba, otra vez, empecemos de nuevo, pienso, no digo, pienso; pienso que cualquiera que este atrapado en una como sala oscura flotando.**

 **Bueno no se si estoy flotando, por que ni eso siento, "esta bien señor no pasa nada prosiga", gracias muy amable; como dec... ¡como pensaba coño que te dij...!, ¡Aaahh, maldita sea!, que no te cabe en la cabeza, nunca mejor dicho, que es pensar y no decir por que ni siquiera...**

 **Esta bien, sabes que, es igual, que le den, si se me antoja decir que es decir, valga me la redundancia, pues así sera y punto, ¡de acuerdo!, "hombre claro que si como tu digas", perfecto veo que ya estoy captando... no si al final con estas tonterías me voy a volver loco antes de siquiera despertar.**

 **Bien, a ver, solo tranquilízate, no pasa nada, mira vamos a pensar en otra cosa y ya esta.**

 **Por cierto, lo de la diferencia de los "sexos" casi se me olvida, y siii... ñaaa mejor luego, ahora se me antoja mas tratar de salir de esta porquería de sitio donde puedo hacer montones de ¡Nada!**

 **Puff que raro se ve; si para lo mucho que vez subnormal, también iba a pensar que raro se siente pero ¡oh! sorpresa no siento nada aquí, bueno yo me entiendo no; que es raro el hecho de hacer como si gritara en mis pensamientos.**

 **Que en cierta forma pues párese que soy estúpido por que ni siquiera me oye nadie y es como, para que, que sentido tiene, ja, como yo, que sentido tengo.**

 **...**

 **No puede ser que no sea capas de hacer nada, ¡que alguien me saque de este maldito sitio!, esto ya me esta hartando, hey tranqui.. ¡no me importa ya! no soy capas de hacer o sentir algo en este sueño, ¿puedes ver un cielo azul? ¡No! oír alg.. ¡No!**

 **Entonces** **por que rayos estoy aquí ¡Cuanto mas debo de aguantar esta estupidez!, no me importa el como o el por que quiero salir ¡Ya! y juro que no descansare asta hallar una maldita manera de averiguar siquiera quien soy o que soy.**

 **...**

 **¡¿Por que?!, ¡¿Por que?!, ¡¿Por que?!, puufff ya, deja de alterarte solo vas a empeorar las cosas, ¡¿Pero como pueden empeorar las cosas si ya son una completa basura?!, esto es... ¡Aaaah!, debo de distraerme con algo, si, si, tal vez así se me pase, bien ok.**

 **...**

 **Lara lia, Lara lia**

 **Mueve el pensamiento, hea.**

 **Wuuuuu, yip, yip; lo que uno tiene que hacer para entretenerse en lo que espera.**

 **Pero, a pesar de eso sigue sin pasar nada, valla noticia, sin duda que no me hubiese dado cuenta de esto ¡si no me hubiese pasado ya varias veces!.**

 **¡Rrrr! esta que me hierbe la sangre, bueno en realidad no por que aquí no se siente nada; bueno sabes que voy a parar, tranquilizarme un poco, piensa en la melodía de los dulces pajaritos... Aaaahh.. y el dulce aroma de las flores.. si... creo recordarlo, era tan agradable...**

 **Bueno ya, me siento un poco mejor solo trata de olvidar eso y ya esta, como si no estuviese pasando nada, mejor pensemos en eso de los sexos, si, creo que ya va siendo hora de tratar de averiguar mas o menos como serian las diferencia.**

 **Bien primero... ja ja no te me escapas Sr. Civilizado aun no me olvido de ti, bueno veamos... era hombre y mujer ¿No?, Mmmm... como podría saber las diferencias que tienen, eemmm... tal vez por.. el.. ¿tamaño?, ¡Ah! es cierto los tamaños y estaturas igual y también cambia eso ya que como pensé los homujs son mas civilizados igual y ellos son mas altos que los perros.**

 **Eso explica por que que se veía tan raro lo que antes me imagine menos mal que tal vez así no sea yo por que parecía como un aborto mal hecho, así me despertaría cada mañana me ve alguien y el diría "¡hostia!", y normal con esa apariencia que me imagine igual yo asta lo mato para que no ponga huevos.**

 **Es igual como decía, si, decía por que se me antoja pensar que lo dije; como sea los homujs serian mas altos, aunque como dije ellos controlan mejor sus patas delanteras o el nombre que tengan esas dos cosas.**

 **Entonces** **si juntamos esto yo diría que concordaría que los homujs solo caminen a 2 patas ¿no? y las otras dos las utilizan para manipular o hacer cosas yo diría, oye me estoy montando una telenovela entera yo sólito aquí o me lo párese, bueno se nota que estas concentrado, jajaja, ok, ok, sigamos ¡He! espera un momento que había pensado hace un tiempo, la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo de cuanto paso pero recuerdo que dije algo raro que se me salio así como así, cual fue... mmmm.. ¿coño?, no eso solo es como una grosería o algo así... eemmm.. ¿cual era?.**

 **...**

 **¡Hombre! ya lo recordé, puufff valla, si que me costo, quien sabe cuanto me tarde solo para recordar esa simple palabra que dije por que si, muy bien ahora donde me quede...**

 **A si, hombre es parte de los dos tipos de sexos y si lo dije tal vez allá una relación posiblemente es por que como antes pensé yo soy un homuj y si dije esa palabra puede ser que mi mente pudo rescatar algún tipo de recuerdo débil de donde sea que estuviese antes de acabar aquí en un sueño eterno...**

 **Mmmmm... sueño eterno ¿no?, ¡claro! y si estoy en coma tal vez eso explique por que no puedo despertar, pero si así fuese ¿por que no puedo recordar lo que me sucedió?, tal vez fue la culpa de alguien, ¡Si! debio de haber sido algún tipo que se le antojo darme una paliza o dejarme completamente inconsciente.**

 **¡Uuuhh! ese maldito tipo me las pagara si encuentro a quien me halla hecho esto lo voy a coger del cuello y darme de golpes contra el suelo que le voy a dar, es que se lo pensara dos veces antes de que vuelva a cometer el mismo error de quedarme malditamente atrapado en un espacio vació, ¡Aaaaahh! ya me estoy sintiendo claustrofobico de estar aquí aunque no halla paredes encerrándome es que me siento tan ¡Aaa!.**

 **Esto ya me esta desesperando no creo poder aguantar tanto tiempo en este estúpido vació tengo que hacer algo quiero moverme sentir como mi pelaje se mueve con el viento.**

 **¡Quiero azotar mi maldita cabeza contra el suelo!, para recordar lo que se siente el dolor, sentir como brota la sangre y sale a chorros de mi cuerpo, quiero que me arda que me arrepienta, tener esa alarmante preocupación de que voy a morir y puede que no lo cuente o incluso dar mi ultimo aliento para hacer algo ya sea para matar a los demás ayudar a alguien o acabar con mi sufrimiento justo como quiero ahora.**

 **Suicidándome** **y arrancarme el cuello destripar me por completo mientras me electrocuto asta morir, y experimentar esa sensación de como mis ojos se salen de mis cuencas, Ooohh... eso seria hermoso ¡pero en vez de sentir eso, estoy en este lugar sin hacer nada no puedo ser mas inútil por que ya es imposible!.**

 **Ya me arte tengo que hacer algo, vamos despierta... ¡Raaaa!, ¡que demonios haces maldito infeliz deja de estar como inútil desmallado dormido o como carajos estés no me importa solo levántate y déjame ver que hay halla fuera!,**

 **¿Acaso no me entiendes?, ¡no te pregunte si querías levantarte te lo estoy ordenando ahora mueve ese maldito trasero y muéstrame que esta pasando!, mira no tengo tiempo para aguantar ¡tus estupideces!, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado pero te vas a levantar, te moverás, veraz a tu alrededor y averiguaras ¡que rayos fue lo que me paso, venga adelante haz lo que te digo, no, ¡lo que te ordeno!.**

 **...**

 **Así** **que no quieres hacerme caso ¿eh?, ok, muy bien, no pasa nada yo te ¡perdono!, voy a seguir averiguando por mi cuenta todo lo que hay allí afuera aunque me cueste una eternidad y hay de ti si no despiertas pronto.**

 **Por que te juro que me voy a suicidar de la manera mas jodidamente dolorosa que se me ocurra o que exista, no, es mas voy a torturarme tanto que moriré por tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y después me volveré a la vida, no se como, ahora mismo no me interesa en lo mas mínimo como voy a lograr eso.**

 **Pero cuando logre averiguar como hacerlo me reviviré cada que muera de tanta tortura que me haga y me volveré a revivir así una y otra vez, asta que te arrepientas de no haberme despertado cuando te lo ordene, pero eso ya no me importara por que me seguiré torturando una y otra vez, ¡entendido!, bueno creo que ya lo entendiste ahora prosigamos a averiguar lo que comentaba antes.**

 **Vale, los sexos, se que son hombre, mujer, macho y hembra, hay todo bien, ahora, como también se que soy parte de los homujs debo ser hombre o mujer por lo que no me interesan los otros dos sexos, ¿ok?, ok.**

 **La pregunta es ¿soy hombre o mujer?, y ¿cual es la diferencia entre ellos dos?, para averiguar esto vamos a recordar y ver lo poco que recuerdo y se con lo nuevo que e aprendido.**

 **Bien, los perros y gatos... mmmm... creo que recuerdo mas acerca de los perros por que haber ¿ellos tenían los mismos rasgos, sin importar si era macho o hembra?, creo que no los machos se veían como mas... eemmm... duro y imponente por así decirlos, y las hembras como mas tranquilas y educadas, creo, así que bueno eso es algo a tener en cuenta pero otra pregunta surge.**

 **En el caso de los homujs ¿quien es el que se asemeja mas con los machos? ¿el hombre o la mujer?, a ver ahora que lo pienso ya me di una pista yo solo por que me di cuenta que a el sexo de macho se le dice como el macho y a hembra como la hembra por que solo piénsalo se oiría raro decir la macho o el hembra.**

 **Así** **que, aclarándome eso puedo afirmar que el sexo hombre tiene una similitud o un tipo de relación con el sexo macho al igual que mujer con hembra por que se utiliza "el" para referirse a hombre y macho y "la" para mujer y hembra.**

 **Muy bien ya tenemos una parte, sabiendo esto solo me queda ver cual es lo que caracteriza a los machos algo que no tengan las hembras que los machos si... eemmm... haber creo recordar que tenían como una cosa extraña en su parte trasera entre esas dos piernas que tienen, que diga patas...**

 **¿Que es eso de piernas que pensé?, ¿tiene alguna conexión con las patas de los perros?... claro, igual y son como tipo patas solo que mas... civilizadas... ¡eso es!, tal vez esas únicas dos patas que utilizan los homujs para caminar deben llamarse piernas en vez de patas pero entonces como se llamarían las otras dos partes que tienen que deben utilizar para manipular cosas... mmmm... no logro recordar... ¡no logras poder hacer nada en esta basura de sitio que esperabas!.**

 **¡Aaaaggh!, por que no puedo recordar quien soy, o como llegue a acabar así ¿por que?, solo eso quiero saber ¡¿por que rayos estoy aquí atrapado?!, es que ni siquiera párese ser un sueño ya que no hay ¡nada!, quien no se desesperaría al no poder sentir siquiera algo en un sueño, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de que en verdad este soñando, yo se y recuerdo que los sueños son extraños y comúnmente no tienen ningún sentido, ¡pero esto es ridículo!.**

 **Si siquiera pudiera sentir y ver como caigo en un pozo sin fin yo seria el homuj mas feliz que existe, pero claro, me toca aguantar ¡Nada!, tal cual no es que pienses hey puede ser peor podrías estar siendo devorado por dinosaurios o quemado vivo, pero je je créeme eso seria mejor que simplemente no pase nada, es como no sentirse con vida como alguien puede tener propósitos de vida metas y sueños si ni siquiera es capas de hacer nada o siquiera intentarlo.**

 **Trato de no pensar en esta basura de situación en la que me encuentro pero es que me tiene ¡harto! estar así, no podía mi mente simplemente dejar de funcionar o algo asta que me despierte o pase siquiera algo, no, no, ¡en vez de eso mi estúpido cerebro decidió dejarme consiente en toda esta situación, y ala, jódete, pásala bien estando en la oscura nada!, ¿asiendo que?, valla, que sorpresa ¡Nada!.**

 **Ya relájate que no vez que te estas distrayendo de lo que realmente es importante ahora, "pero de que coño hablas tu loco", pues de nada mas y nada menos que averiguar como son los dos sexos, que ya no te acuerdas, "cierto tengo que completar eso", así se habla venga adelante yo creo en ti...**

 **Bien, bien, primero tenemos al hombre ya anteriormente había pensado que los perros machos tenían una cosa rara entre sus patas traseras y como también pensé los hombre y los macho tienen una gran relación como el sexo mujer con las hembras por lo que me atrevería a decir que esa es su diferencia característica entre un macho y hembra o un hombre con una mujer.**

 **Así** **que no cabe ninguna duda tanto los hombre como los macho devén tener esa cosa rara colgándoles, quien sabe para que sirva pero hay esta, bien falta algo importante aquí el tamaño la apariencia y la posición de tal cosa, civilizado, mmmm... lo debería tener entre las dos "piernas" que tiene para caminar ya que si ese hombre se pone en cuatro patas por así decirlo el que se le asemeja es la parte de atrás entre las piernas, ademas encaja perfecto con el trasero y ese extraño agujero que tienen los dos, bueno por esa parte hecho.**

 **Ahora la mujer y la hembra ya que de momento sigo sin encontrar mas diferencias características del macho que la hembra no posea; ok, piensa... que seria lo que caracteriza a las hembras que no tienen los machos, a ver que yo recuerde ellas no tenían esa cosa colgándole entre sus piernas traseras, en vez de eso tiene una especie de... eemmm.. no se como describirlo, pero es algo extraño que es similar a el otro agujero que tienen por lo que significa que tanto las hembras como las mujeres posen como dos tipos de agujeros diferentes uno mas pequeño que otro si no recuerdo mal.**

 **Entonces** **eso significaría que la posición seria exactamente la misma como la del hombre, siii... no esta mal, nada, nada, mal, pero ¡eh! crees que eso es todo no señor también recordé que las hembras si que tenían algo colgando pero no era precisamente lo mismo que los machos, no señor, estas cosas eran varias y apenas sobresalían de su cuerpo, ¿y esto que quiere decir?, que si lo tienen las hembras, pues también las mujeres por lo que solo hay que pensar un poco cual seria su posición su diferencia de tamaño y apariencia.**

 **Las perras acostumbran tenerlo como de el pecho para un poco mas abajo, no estoy seguro si sea de arriba hacia abajo o de abajo hacia arriba la forma en como se cuenten pero si lo primero que pensé fue que del pecho para abajo entonces yo confió en mi y afirmo que sera del pecho para abajo, bien... veamos tiene siempre pares de dos y una mujer con todos los rasgos y características que le e colocado se vería raro con muchas de esas cosas de su pecho para abajo.**

 **Pongamos que solo es en el pecho, a tomar por saco, por que se me antojo y punto, y como las hembras los tienen en pares de dos, la mujer solo tendrá dos en su pecho y ya esta.**

 **Puufff, igual y todo eso me lo acabo de inventar y ni siquiera va así pero en mi opinión yo creo que va quedando bien y no se nada raro aunque las mujeres teniendo eso en sus pechos que posiblemente serán de tamaño medio o grande pues dejarían raro al hombre ya que como estaría completamente plano de hay, mmmm... venga digamos que igual tiene lo mismo que la mujer solo que mucho mas pequeñas, ¿por que?, yo que se ya que estoy pensando, solo estoy aquí perdiendo el mayor tiempo posible para ver si ya despierto de una buena vez.**

 **¡Vale verde! y si me muero de hambre por estar horas o inclusive días en este sueño coma o lo que leches sea, y lo peor de el tema es que ni siquiera sabre que mi cuerpo tiene hambre o no se igual y si podría ser capas de sentir que me estoy muriendo de hambre que en lo que a mi respecta son buenas pero a la vez malas noticias ¿por que? pues bueno son buenas por que al menos así podre saber que puedo sentir algo en este extraño sitio y malas por que me estoy muriendo de hambre, obviamente esas serian las malas señor obvio.**

 **...**

 **Ya me aburrí, ya no se en que mas pensar, pero no me ayuda de nada simplemente esperar como retrasado a que algo pase.**

 **Haber piensa, que mas podría recordar, algo importante que se me halla escapado, tal vez algo de los sexos, mmmm... hey es cierto quien tendría a las crías, ¿tanto los perros como los gatos pueden tener crías?, imagino que si, si no como subsistiría su especie, ¿pero quien era responsable de hacer eso?, creo recordar que para eso uno tenia que tenerlo como en su pansa una cosa rara que después de unos meses hace que te veas mas gordo, ¿pero eso lo hacia el macho o el hembra?.**

 **A lo mejor y esas partes que caracteriza a los machos de ser machos y a las hembras de ser hembras son las responsables de poder... reproducirse creo que se di.. piensa, ya vas a empezar de nuevos, recuerda que es pensar no decir, un poquito de por favor; en fin, el caso es que eso debe ser lo que les ayuda a realizar esa tarea, la pregunta aquí es ¿como?, mmm... creo que por ahora no soy capas de responder esa respuesta con exactitud ya que es cierto que la cosa del macho podría entrar en la otra cosa de la hembra ya que encajaría o al menos eso creo ya que tiene lógica.**

 **El problema aquí, es que no se, si solamente es cuestión de insertarlo una vez y ya con eso es suficiente para que dentro de unos meses la cría ya esta lista para.. nacer.. ¿nacer?, wow, wow, esperate, esperate, ¿y si yo soy una cría que esta esperando a que nazca?, ñaaa no lo creo si no por que soy capas de recordar pequeños fragmentos de cosas que e visto, ademas ya se diversas cosas por lo que no creo o al menos no recuerdo que una cría recién nacida ya pueda saber lo que yo se...**

 **O igual y me acuerdo de algunas cosas por que tenia una anterior vida es todo como un tipo de viaje cósmico que...**

 **Bueno da igual que si no me la voy a pasar horas pensando mis paranoias y teorías locas de por que acabe aquí y ni siquiera voy a centrarme en lo que debo; bien céntrate homuj o mejor pensado hombre, bien veamos en que estaba...**

 **Las crías, cierto, bueno supongo que deberá de tener un proceso complejo y largo para que pueda crecer en la pansa de la hembra o mujer, por que las mujeres y las hembras son muy similares, bueno al fin y al cabo es una vida la que se crea, es normal que cueste y que tarde realizar una labor tan enorme como esa.**

 **¿Pero por donde saldrán cundo ya están listos para nacer?, ¿le cortaran la pansa para sacarlo? o sale por el mismo lugar donde tubo que insertar su cosa rara el macho para que se creara, mmm... las dos son posibles así que no voy a descartar ninguna digamos que puede depender de la situación o de la decisión de la que lo tiene en su pansa.**

 **Muy bien, yo creo que ya es suficientes preguntas por ahora, es tiempo de despejar un poco mi mente y darle diversión y entretenimiento, por que haber esta bien hacer trabajar un poquito mi cerebro y que me ayude a saber cosas que antes no sabia pero yo creo que ya toca un buen descanso, que si no mi mente se va a saturar tanto que... bueno, no quiero ni pensar en como podría acabar, así que a entretenerse un poco.**

 **¿Pero como podría entretenerme? si no puedo hacer nada mas que pensar, ja dije que dejaría de hacer preguntas y mira nada mas como me hago caso a mi mismo, ah cierto que no puedo ver nada, eso explica por que sigo asiéndome el tonto diciendo, bueno mas bien pensando, "oye, no tienes que hacer esto", y hay voy y lo hago, es que soy bien malote.**

 **Hey ya se, jo jo no te me escaparas hijo mio... a no que ya se había muerto... cierto.. bueno no pasa nada, siempre podemos decir que tenia un hermano, ¿no?, si por supuesto su hermano ángel, ahora lo recuerdo, hay ese maldito drogadicto folla viejas, siempre decía eso de mi, ¡ah! eso si, cuando el quería dinero entonces ya era el papá numero uno, el mas talentoso guapo y no se que tonterías mas.**

 **"¿Que coño estas pensando?, si tu ni hijos tienes", tu cállate infeliz no sabes lo que es el amor de un padre, si drogarte y "acostarse con viejitas definitivamente eso demuestra que eres un buen padre", ¿tu que sabes de paternidad?, "no se necesita ser padre para saber ¡que eres un enfermo mental!", pufff aguafiestas ¡yo te mostrare como se cocina un pollo!, "que cojoño", huy cojoño que diga.., que piense, ¡loco! ya se te esta mentiando la traba de nuevo.**

 **Mejor voy a descansar un rato sin pensar, por que tampoco quiero que se me chamusque el cerebro y explote que eso seria... bueno , tan solo de pensarlo ya se me esta espesando a chamuscar, no siento un carajo pero vamos estoy seguro de que ahora mismo esta en llamas y yo con una cara de "¿que pasa?, a esto, no, no es que estoy pensando en un orno y pues es lo que tiene", ya, ya deja de inventarte tus historias, tampoco me cuentes tu vida, solo deja descansar un poco tu mente incluso en lo que descansas puede que ya te despiertes, si tienes razón ¡adelante a descansar!.**

 **...**

 **¿como sera halla afuera?, bueno no es como si estuviera atrapado en un sitio como tal... mmmm.. oye no es mala teoría tampoco la descarto, entonces estaría entre eso, estar dormido o en coma, cualquiera de esas tres son posibles, o es cierto casi me olvido que pensé que debo descansar bien ahora si voy a descansar pero después del descanso seguimos, ¿vale?, vale.**

 **...**

 **¡Aaagggh!, que desesperante es descansar, no es que me aburra si no que ya desespera estar sin hacer completa y absolutamente nada, al menos cuando vas a dormir para descansar tienes el sueño, el típico sueño que no tiene sentido pero oye hay esta y yo que tengo pues solo mi mente que por lo menos si es capas de pensar, si no tuviera ni eso pues definitivamente estaría muerto...**

 **¡no puede ser y si estoy...!, ñaaaa que le den ya estoy cansado de hacer mis teorías que con el paso del tiempo se están volviendo mas... oye por cierto, a todo esto... soy imbécil no tomaste el tiempo de cuanto estoy en este puñetero lugar, si seré, así como no desesperarse si ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevo a aquí.**

 **Bien, nuevo plan, a partir de ahora tratare, ojo, ¡tratare! no pienso que lo are por que puede que se me olvide, pero tratare de contar todo el tiempo que paso aquí, así al menos podre saber que igual no falta mucho para despertar o algo**

 **"¿En serio te acuerdas de como tomar el tiempo?, no se toma subnormal ni que fuese agua se cuenta, "pero si no son números ¿o si?", no seas tonto el tiempo no son números, se representan en números pero el tiempo no son números realmente; menos mal que recuerdo muy bien el como contar el tiempo y otras cosas aparte.**

 **Bueno entonces solo queda seguir descansando solo que esta vez tomando el tiempo que pasa, "no que era contar, mira ahora quien es el subnormal", mira tu mejor deja de opinar aquí nadie te invito "pero si tu me invitas..", ¡cállate!.**

 **Pufff se me esta yendo la cabeza, todo por este maldito lugar, bueno ya no importa voy a hacer lo que pensé y punto, a descansar entonces.**

 **...**

 **Ya pasaron como mas de tres horas y sigue sin pasar absolutamente nada... lo peor que estoy notando no es que halla esperado pacientemente asta que pasaron mas de tres horas, si no el hecho de que todo este tiempo que pase no fue nada a comparación de las otras veces que espere**

 **Quizás** **sea cosa mía que sentí que paso muchísimo tiempo a comparación de ahora, igual y es que simplemente pienso que así fue por que no tome el tiempo con lo otro, pero... yo juraría que incluso pase mas varios día esperando sin pensar nada, o al menos esa sensación tengo.**

 **Bueno solo hay que ser pacientes tu tranquilo todo estará bien ya veras solo es cuestión de paciencia, mucha, mucha** **paciencia**

 **...**

 **Ok, con esto van dos horas mas, venga ya casi estoy seguro falta poco.**

 **...**

 **Bien, perfecto otras dos horas mas que me llevo, agreguemos eso a la cuenta y sigamos**

 **...**

 **Listo otras dos horas, hay que ir así, dos horas y pausa dos horas y pausa, así no me sera tan pesado el trabajo**

 **...**

 **Ya van otras dos horas mas**

 **...**

 **Y con eso serian dos horas**

 **...**

 **Dos horas**

 **...**

 **Otras dos mas**

 **...**

 **Otras dos señoras y señores**

 **...**

 **Yyyyy... ¡Doooooooos! y el publico enloquece las señoras se desmallan, los niños lloran, y los señores... que coño hace señor para eso están los baños, alguien puede limpiar eso, gracias.**

 **...**

 **Señor lo estoy viendo, no me obligue a prohibirle la entrada se que es muy excitante y satisfactorio contar asta llegar a dos horas pero por favor no haga eso aquí.**

 **...**

 **Dos... oiga que le dije señor, no, se lo advertí no me venga con lloriqueos, sáquenlo ya de** **aquí**

 **...**

 **Wow no se que decir... se lo agradezco muchísimo a todos de verdad sin ustedes no soy nada, vaya aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer... por que realmente fue ayer, ¡así es!, estamos en el especial veinticuatro horas, ¿y saben lo que eso significa? así es, ahora en vez de dos horas serán cinco, ¿como te quedas?, has flipado, lo se yo también me quede loquisimo al tener esta idea, así que sin mas tardanza, vamos a ello.**

 **...**

 **Puuuff a sido duro chicos y chicas pero lo logre, ¡así es!, cinco horas seguidas como se te queda el cuerpo, pues yo estoy ya un poco lo que viene siendo asta los huevos, pero je jey las risas nadie nos las quita.**

 **...**

 **Je je...bueno dos horas, dos lindas y hermosas horas**

 **...**

 **Sigue** **contando pensaba, falta poco pensaba, pues otras dos jodidas horas y sigue pasando lo mismo que hace como veintitrés horas, ya no estoy muy seguro si realmente esto servirá de algo**

 **...**

 **Yey dos horas... hurra...**

 **...**

 **Dos... horas, ¿por que esto me tubo que pasar a mi?... no es justo..**

 **...**

 **Ya estoy asta los huevos, voy a... ¡Aaaahh! si es que ni siquiera puedo saber si me estoy moviendo o solo estoy ¡como un jodido trozo de mierda sin moverse!, mira voy a esperar otras cochinas dos horas, ¡pero si sigue si pasar nada!, yo.. yo... solo, sigamos.**

 **...**

 **Y dos horas... ya no se que mas hacer... , trato de tomarme las cosas con humor y positivamente pero... cada vez es mas dificil.**

 **...**

 **Setecientos ochenta y ocho.. setecientos ochenta y nueve.. y dos horas... sigamos; uno, dos, tres, cuatro.**

 **...**

 **Venga que si se puede, que ya pasaron dos horas, pues adelante otras dos horas y a repetir, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...**

 **...**

 **Dos horas; uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...**

 **...**

 **Y dos horas... yo creo.. que hay veces en la vida, en las que hay que dejar de aferrarse con tanta determinación a algo y algo me dice que esas veces de la vida son ahora, se que realmente no estoy vivo, por que haber, en esta situación en la que estoy, no se puede considerar vivir.**

 **Aunque vele el lado bueno, sigo aquí, puedo pensar, sentir enojo, frustración, alegría; puedo sentirme confundido, como una basura flotante ja ja, y sobre todo puedo sentir que hay esperanza, a pesar de que no lo parezca se que la hay, habrá alguien que me vea o al menos note mi presencia y me ayudara a salir de esta, y entonces yo haré lo posible por ayudarle como el me ayudo a mi.**

 **Pero hasta que eso pase, yo seguiré pensando en todo aquello que no recuerdo averiguare toda duda que tenga y solucionare toda pregunta que me ayude a saber y comprender todo aquello que habrá allí afuera; mantener mi mente entretenida es mi prioridad, así que, adelante hombre, vamos a solucionarlo todo.**

 **Pero antes un breve descanso, "pero si ya te la pasaste varias horas contando como loco", oh... je je, es cierto, bien entonces comencemos.**

 **Mmmm... que pregunta podría hacer, veamos... bueno de momento no se me ocurre nada, así que creo que mejor tratare de recordar algo de antes que estuviera en este embrollo, muy bien, ¿que necesito recordar?, tal vez estaría bien tratar de recordar las manos ¿las manos?, que carajos, quise pensar las patas con las que pueden manipular cosas los homujs, quería recordar como se les llamaba pero por alguna razón se me salio su nombre así por que si.**

 **Bueno haber no es como si realmente ese sea el nombre que se les da puede que solo me aya acordado de otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con esto pero es lo mejor que tengo de momento así que dejemos eso así, de cualquier forma imagino que donde me encuentre ahora habrá en algún lugar libros con información de todas las dudas que tenga, eso y mucho mas.**

 **Otra cosa no, pero de los libros recuerdo perfectamente de su existencia, eran entretenidos, bueno algunos por que otros no, creo que no me acabaron de convencer o algo no recuerdo muy bien el por que algunos no me agradaban.**

 **Y hablando de libros, ya recordé uno que en su tiempo me aburría era uno como de biología o algo así se llamaba, el caso es que hablaba de una cosa de que si el crecimiento los cambios que sufre el cuerpo con la el paso del tiempo teniendo una cierta edad y, bueno, bueno, bueno, no me extraña no haberlo acabado de leer.**

 **Pero eso era en su tiempo por que ahora me encantaría, vamos, leer el libro completo y volverlo a leer otras tres veces mas con tal de saberme de memoria cosas sobre todo eso que decía, para ya no tener que andar aquí pensando a que se referirá todo lo que ponía.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso que sera eso de la edad ¿que no es la que se representaba por años?, bueno eso tendría bastante sentido ya que la palabra edad se utiliza para varias cosas que a su vez todo esta relacionado al tiempo y los años representan tiempo, así como los días, los meses, y otros, a lo que me lleva a hacerme una pregunta, ¿que edad tendré yo?, es decir, ¿cuantos años tendré?.**

 **A decir verdad, según lo poco que recuerdo de ese libro yo debería de tener unos veinte veintidós por hay mas o menos, no por nada si no que solo es cuestión de pensarlo un poco la forma en la que pienso las pocas cosas que se, realmente no me extrañaría tener como veinte o mas.**

 **Bueno aun así todavía no resuelvo todas mis dudas, pero el lado bueno es que recordé que los libros están o al menos puede que existan en el lugar donde me encuentre, por lo que todos los demás detalles que debí saltarme o que de momento no sea capas de resolver por la falta de memoria que tengo podre simplemente leerlo en algún libro que hable sobre ello, "´pero si los libros no hablan", ya lo se, solo es un decir.**

 **Así** **que yo creo que por ahora a sido un buen avance el que estoy teniendo; que mas podría pensar... ¿y si mejor pienso en otras cosas?, de cualquier forma podría leerlo todo en un buen libro, mmmm... el problema es que que tal si no despierto o si no hay libros realmente por que también pude ser posible eso, es que no se como que estar todo el tiempo preguntándome cientos de cosas que al final son realmente inciertas, puede que este equivocado en lo que pienso o opino, o también puede que no, pero eso realmente no lo se.**

 **Ya me estoy empezando a alterar, ¿vez? este tipo de cosas debo evitar, para tratar de no volverme loco o algo, así que ¡a mover el pensamiento!**

 **Mueve el pensamiento, hea, muevelo, muevelo**

 **chaca, chaca, wuara, wuara.**

 **Yip, yip, wuuuuu yea.**

 **Bueno suficiente baile del pensamiento, es hora de continuar con la triste historia del padre drogadicto folla viejas con dos hijos, que uno ya se murió pero no pasa nada por que después en la secuela ¡volverá a la vida para recobrar su venganza!, muaji muaja ja ji, bueno dejémonos de arruinar las sorpresas y vamos a ello.**

 **Ejem haber había una vez un padre, no sabes que, es mas, esta historia era tan buena que le sobraban presentaciones aci que directo a cuando se fumaba un montón de marihuana, "¿para que sirve la marihuana?", no tengo ni idea pero recuerdo que era una droga, "¿que es eso de droga?", haber yo no tengo todas las respuestas ¿de acuerdo?.**

 **"Bueno esta bien prosigue", gracias bien donde me quede... a si, el padre estaba fumando.. oye ahora que recuerdo yo era el padre, ¡chin! si es cierto las cague, bueno mejor empecemos de nuevo.**

 **Un puerquito perdió a su hermano este lo fue a buscar y entonces se lo encontró ligando con su madre, en eso entra un lobo se los come a todos, sale un hombre el típico hombre de rancho que lleva una escopeta y lo deja bien penetrado al pobre lobo el hombre después de matarlo tubo una noche mágica con el, es que se la pasaron lanzando hechizos uno decía "ojos pocos" y el otro pues no decía nada por que ya estaba muerto**

 **Entonces** **cae un meteorito radiactivo, ¿por que es radiactivo? pues al cosmos se le antojo echarse un pedo en una roca, y es lo que tiene, así se obtiene un meteorito radiactivo, entonces revive el lobo que tiene bujeros, bueno agujeros, muta y se vuelve un lobo gigante con unos musculotes para parar un tren y el lobo lo penetra fuerte y suculentamente al granjero con grandisimo y enorme... colmillo, asiendo que este empiece a convulsionar, no preguntes por que pero le crecieron cuernos, pero no fue lo único que le creció, ¿entiendes?**

 **Claro que con esa cabeza tan grande es de esperar que este mas hueca que nada, el caso es que el granjero... que cojoño estoy pensando por alguna razón mi mente dijo que le den a ese padre drogadicto folla viejas yo quiero pensar lo primero que se me venga a la mente y oye no fue mala idea, es entretenido cuanto menos pensar en cosas aleatorias que me surja a la mente, lo seguiré intentando mas veces cuando me empiece a cansar o aburrir de tanto recordar y resolver las preguntas que me surgen.**

 **Hey me pude dar cuenta de algo entre mas invento historias que se me ocurren por que si, mas cosas soy capas de recordar por ejemplo la palabra granjero, lobo y puerquito lo raro; como si ya no estuviera raro el asunto, es que solo recuerdo la palabra mas no su significado al igual que lo de radioactivo o meteorito, vaya, realmetne me falta mucho por aprender.**

 **Lo peor es que la única manera en la que puedo llegar a aprender una que otra cosa es siempre sosteniéndome de mis recuerdos; y hablando de recuerdos ¿como es que no soy capas de recordar nada?, mmmm... no se por que tiene toda la pinta de que estoy muerto y solo estoy en una especie de limbo extraño... no lo se, no estoy seguro de ello por lo que toda teoría es mas que posible.**

 **¿Que habré hecho en mi pasado para acabar así?, es difícil recordar... sera mejor que primero valla por partes antes de lanzarme por preguntas de ese tamaño, debo reconstruir todos los fragmentos de mis recuerdos para unir las piezas y solo así todo recobrara sentido o al menos eso quiero que pase, ¿pero y si mi pasado fue tan horrible y perturbador? que por ello acabe como estoy ahora, si fuese así ¿sera realmente malo olvidar mi antiguo pasado?.**

 **Solo dig... ¡¿ya vas a empezar?!, solo pienso que si estoy aquí pasando por todo este asunto, fue por haber hecho algo muy malo por que solo piénsalo no cualquiera se "despierta", entre comillas por que ni siquiera se que esta pasando, digamos que es despierta y ya, para no darle tantas vueltas, el casos es que no cualquiera despierta y de repente ya no es capas de sentir nada así por que si.**

 **No me voy a mentir, esto es horrible e insoportable y esta sensación de soledad abundante pensé que seria agradable pero quiera aceptarlo o quisiera tener compañía no encontrarme solo lidiando con esto, que entre los dos nos ayudemos y apoyemos; siento como esto esta acabando con mi cordura poco a poco, sinceramente no creo ser capas de soportar todo esto o al menos no para siempre.**

 **Da igual, lo que importa ahora es no dejar de pensar, mas que sencillo y sobre todo tratar de no perder la cabeza, creo que la mejor manera de lograr esto sera manteniendo me pensando sin parar; aun que yo creo que esto no sera tan fácil como pienso, pero debo tratar, debo hacerlo por el futuro que me aguarde, siempre hay esperanza ¡se que saldré de esta, así sera!.**


	3. ¿Tan mal lo estas pasando?

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bueno igual y me e venido muy arriba con este discurso multinacional, así que pasamos de eso y vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿ok?, claro eres el mejor, lo se, lo se, solo hago mi deber; ¡Ch!, hey señora tranquilícese no es para tanto.**

 **Sha la la la, Paca tachan ¡Puuuum!, listo ya me desahogue ahora ponte serio y piensa cosas que no te vuelvan mas loco de lo que ya te estas poniendo.**

 **Veamos... "ya quisieras ca", llate nadie te hablo a ti, "lo estas pensando estúpido, no lo estas", no me obligues a hacer algo que nunca are, "pues atrévete a no hacer nada", no me retes por que sabes que no lo haré, "pues no lo estas haciendo así que yo gano", claro que no, por que no estoy no haciendo nada si no que estoy haciendo nada "hacer nada también cuenta como no hacer algo por que..."**

 **Espera un momento... ¿esto que pienso es bueno o malo?, a ver... cuatro mas cuatro es ocho, por el culo te lo abrocho y sip estoy pensando cosas que no debería, lo primero que pienso y lo primero que pienso, bueno seria lo segundo que pienso por que lo primero que pensé fue la regla y después... bueno ya déjate de tanta tontería que al final sera feliz para siempre, ¿entiendes?, por el "y vivieron felices para siempre", si... eso sonó mas gracioso en mi cabeza, ¡ja, ja, ja!.**

 **Cosas así me hace reconsiderar la opción de estar tomando alcohol como loco tanto que asta hice una clase de viaje místico, seria una opción, nada es descartable realmente cualquier cosa podría haber pasado para que halla acabado aquí o así, ¡Oooo!, tal vez estoy a punto de nacer y soy un simple... a no, que eso ya lo había pensado... cierto... bueno pues ya tengo una tarea trabajar en mi memoria, y habla.. pensando de eso, no así se oye peor, "no oyes nada tupido", se dice estúpido y a ti que te impor...**

 **¡No!... no, no,no, esta vez no, hay que centrarse, aunque... mmmm.. a todo esto ¿cuanto tiempo e estado aquí?, según yo iba a tomar el tiempo y ya tan rápido olvide que tenia que hacerlo, o bueno cosas que pasan, bien a lo que estaba pase como mas de 24 horas esperando y eso sin contar todo el tiempo que me la pase pensando; mmm... ¿y si mientras pienso pasa mas rápido el tiempo?, tendría sentido por que si fuese un sueño tomaría horas para solo pensar una que otra cosa, o puede que sea uno de esos sueños mágicos y raros, ya sabes como el típico hechizo raro de alguien.**

 **Lo mas raro es que puedo acordarme de unas cuantas cosas excepto lo que es importante, que hay afuera, como acabe en esta situación, en donde me encuentro, y muchas cosas mas que puede que se me estén escapando, ¿como se vería si mi cerebro de repente se me saliera y se fuera corriendo como loco?, seria interesante verlo "¿y esto que tiene que ver con lo otro?", pues nada pero todo lo pensamiento que me tenga entretenido mientras pasa aunque sea algo, es mas que bienvenido, "eso quiere decir que me perdonas y vas a ser mi amigo", owww, ven haca pedazo de consciencia sin vida...**

 **¡Toma!, "¡ouch! ¡¿que te pasa?!", no, tu eres la pasa te lo mereces por... por.. ¿amigo?, un minuto; uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..**

 **...**

 **Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueva y sesenta, bien ya hice mi tontería, ahora, ¿en que estaba?, eeemmmm... ¡Enserio ya no lo recuerdo!, nota mental, no volver a contar hasta sesenta, máximo cincuenta y nueve, "¿eres sub..", soy subnormal, pero no me puedo negar que es divertido... ¡amigo!, ya lo recordé, vez que contar hasta cincuenta y nueve era la solución, nunca lo hice, ¡pero no pasa nada!, lo importante es que ya me acorde de lo que pensé hace un rato o hace unas horas, no lo se, en estos momentos todo es posible, ok hora de trabajar la mente pero antes..**

 **Mueve el pensamiento, hea, muevelo, muevelo**

 **chaca, chaca, wuara, wuara.**

 **Yip, yip, wuuuuu yea.**

 **Listo ahora si comencemos; debo saber que significa amigo y para que sirve, primero hay que des componerlo, a ver la a es como un seis invertido por lo que podría representar un nueve, la eme a su vez párese una doble ve, madre mía la historia que me estoy montando; la doble ve es como un tres que fue echado para la izquierda por lo cual si la a y la eme están juntas se sumaria pero deben coincidir para que den un resultado compatible por lo cual si echamos el nueve para la izquierda como el tres que hace la doble ve que también es una eme invertida nos daría un nueve acostadito del lado izquierdo y si lo sumamos con la eme que párese doble ve pero en realidad es un tres nos daría como resultado... veamos.. dos mas tres es cinco, por el culo te la hinco, ¡Infininco!.**

 **"¡Pero que coño acabas de..!", ¡no tengo idea!, ¿que esperabas?, que supiera lo que es, así sin mas de la nada, puede pasar pero si ni siquiera tengo una base como quieres o mejor pensado como quiero que esto funcione "que tal si con lo poco que recuerdas lo usas para averiguarlo", igual que todo lo demás... buena idea cerebro, ¿pero por donde inicio?, en las anteriores cuestiones mías tenia al menos una pequeña idea o había cosas que se relacionaban y me llevaban a una repuesta, que puede que este mal pero algo es mejor que nada.**

 **Sin embargo no creo recordar absolutamente nada de algo parecido a eso de amigo, lo cual es bastante extraño por que si no de donde rayos saque esa palabra, ¿de la nada?; esto no tiene sentido... al igual que todo lo que estoy pasando en este momento.**

 **Valla de nuevo tengo ese inusual sentimiento o al menos creo que es inusual por que la forma en la que actuó es bastante... ¿como se dice?... ¿feliz?, no.. tenia otro nombre... Poblo, no, eso no suena bien, iniciaba con po eso si lo recuerdo, bueno da igual digamos que soy alguien feliz y no acostumbro tener un sentimiento distinto a ese o por lo menos eso quiero suponer, tampoco sé si este sentimiento es bueno o malo por lo que, ¿que debería hacer en esta situación?, me siento tan... apagado.**

 **Cada minuto y hora que paso así me siento peor esta porquería me esta cambiando, es que sinceramente ¿cual es el lado positivo aquí?, ¡Positivo!, ya lo recordé, o eso creo, el punto es que yo tengo una actitud algo positiva; actué de buena forma al enterarme de esto ¿no es así?, entonces, ¡¿Por que se hace cada vez mas difícil mantener un estado de felicidad?!, es como si este maldito sitio estuviera destrozando me cacho por cacho, pieza por pieza, me desespera estar aquí sin hacer nada, sabiendo que halla afuera hay tantas cosas que me estoy perdiendo, este lugar se me hace tan pequeño y apretado a la vez que enorme y infinito, tan oscuro, callado.**

 **Puede que sea mejor olvidar y solo tratar de mantener un buen animo asta que esto acabe, pero... algo en mi me dice que esto no cambiara, que seguirá así hasta que ya no sea capas ni de pensar, puede que incluso sea una simple farsa, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, tarde o temprano deberé ser mas realista y dejar de ser tan estúpido teniendo fe en algo que jamas pasara, ahora que lo estoy pensando a detalle... mi mente es mi mayor compañero ahora mismo pero también mi mayor enemigo.**

 **Que acabe esta maldita tortura ¡por favor!, no lo soportare para siempre, preferiría no haber existido o que esto no estuviese pasando, no merezco esto... simplemente no quiero, ya no me importa que pase con migo solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas...**

 **Tal vez... solo necesite descansar un poco mi mente.. si.. esta tan saturada que estoy desvariando, y diciendo tonterías, je je... je..**

 **...**

 **¡No lo puedo soportar! tengo que pensar algo, lo que sea, este maldito silencio me hace sentir completamente inexistente, pero tampoco puedo pensar mucho, por que aunque quiera evitarlo no puedo todo es tan.. ¡Aaaah!, no se que hacer, tarde o temprano me acabare comiendo a mi mismo con cada pensamiento que hago; ¡¿por que no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos vaguen y lleguen a destrozar mi cordura?!, ¡esto es tan desesperante!, pero a la vez tan... deprimente, no me es posible evitarlo, tal vez sea mejor solo dejarlo así y seguir, ¡si!, tienes razón igual mi mente quiere ayudarme y así es como debo de estar, pensando y pensando; no todo lo que es correcto te hace sentir bien, ¡verdad?, solo es cuestión de seguir pensando eso me ayudara.**

 **Ja, que tonto de mi parte pensar que eso es malo, de cuando haca tu mismo querrás hacerte daño, si que es una locura, bueno, pensar, pensar, sin parar, eso es bueno y nada mas, bara pom pon.**

 **Oye a todo esto que rayos son los gatos y los perros, quiero pensar que solo son gatos y perros pero, ¿se conocerá con otro nombre?, ¿o tendrá alguna especie de clasificación o grupo que lo llamen de alguna forma?,**

 **Son como una especie de cosa peluda que... no lo se.. no recuerdo bien como se les dice, ¿Mascota?, no me suena, parece como si fuese como mas de una cosa, o al menos así se oye; esta vez me voy a evitar pensar mis tonterías, ya me conozco que una cosa lleva a la otra y empiezo a perder la cordura que me queda así que tratare de evitarme ese tipos de comentarios, sera lo mejor.**

 **Bueno ahora que tengo mejor seriedad y atención por así decirlo, voy a tratar de... ¡especie!, sabia yo que iba a ser algo por el estilo, de hecho creo que lo había dicho antes ¿no?; pero a ver teniendo en cuenta que puede que no sea correcto y que solo estoy tratando de rescatar pequeños fragmentos de mi memoria, que por cierto menos mal que los recuerdos de palabras o cosas surgen de repente y de la nada.**

 **Si no imagina cuanto tiempo no me tardaría en quedarme pensando, bueno el caso es que a pesar de que me este equivocando, que es lo mas probable, pues es lo mejor que tengo así que no me queda de otra.**

 **Así que pensado esto vamos.. mas bien voy, por que solo soy yo, bueno ya déjate de cosas y empieza de una vez, bien, bien, comencemos a preguntar y solucionar.**

 **Pregunta, pregunta, que podría preguntar... oh, cierto ¿por que le pusieron especie a los perros y gatos? ¿habrá otras cosas que parezcan a los homujs, los perros o gatos? ¿o ellos son los únicos?**

 **Algo en mi me dice que no pero como no escucho nada pues que le den; ñaaa no es cierto si le voy a hacer caso a mi consciencia, debe de haber mas especies, o como se le llamen... ahora que me lo planteo puede que halla una infinidad de cosas halla afuera, soy consiente de que me estoy perdiendo de cosas, pero asta el momento no me dedique bien a pensar las millones de cosas que no se y que debo de ver o aprender en el mundo que e espera halla afuera.**

 **Que sigue siendo para mi un misterio lo que pasara con migo, yo creo que mi propósito, el por que estoy aqu... otra vez me estoy desviando del tema, valla que me cuesta centrarme en un tema en especial, tal vez sea por que mi mente quiere decirme que lo que me esta haciendo pensar es mas importante a lo que quiero pensar; menuda paranoia mas confusa estoy teniendo, no me sorprende que por eso me la pase preguntando cosas sin parar, bueno ahora mismo no estoy preguntando nada, pero ese no es el punto.**

 **El punto es que, ¡Pa-jaro!, "¿y eso que sentido tiene de lo que estas pensando?", no lo se pero a quien le importa ¡Ja-ja-ja!... ¿a quien?... ¿a..?, no tengo a nadie, ya no creo poder evitarlo este sentimiento es tan fuerte y constante que aunque quiera mantenerlo encerrado, al final es como yo tal vez sea mejor solo dejarlo salir ser libre, que se exprese, esta.. tristeza.**

 **Jamas en todo este tiempo en el que e permanecido aquí me e puesto a pensar y imaginar ¿como se sentirá tener la compañía de alguien o.. algo?, es cierto que en un pequeño momento perdí un poco el control por lo mismo y aunque suene repetitivo yo sigo insistiendo que esto es desesperante y deprimente, quisiera una oportunidad, solo una, y demostrare de todo lo que soy capas, no recuerdo lo que hice en mi anterior vida o si siquiera tuve una, pero si realmente me espera un futuro... se que puedo hacerlo mejor.. se que puedo hacerlo mejor que nunca.**

 **...**

 **¿Donde estoy?, ¿a donde voy?, ¿que soy realmente?, ¿esto es siquiera real?, tengo cientos de preguntas que puede que jamas pueda contestarlas.**

 **¿Pero acaso importa?, responder preguntas sin sentido con respuestas con respuestas con el mismo sentido que la pregunta, ¿es esto lo único para lo que existo?, para averiguar mi paradero y tener una miserable existencia en una especie de lugar que desconozco.**

 **Ya tranquilo tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo es como una clase de prueba que me pone la vida... la vida es realmente dura, ¿no?, bueno al menos no puede empeorar, de momento; puede que incluso aya mas iguales que yo en esta "situación", o incluso puede que alguien este peor que yo, aunque sinceramente no se como alguien podría estar peor.**

 **...**

 **Me hace sentir mejor preguntar cosas, a pesar de no saber su respuesta.. me hace sentir mas.. con esperanza, con vida, por que se que todavía tengo mucho por averiguar mucho por experimentar y puedo aprovechar para pensar mis acciones, cada movimiento y decisión que tome allá afuera, y así prepararme no solo para enfrentar lo que sea que tenga en frente que impida mi futuro.**

 **Si no también para desarrollar mis actitudes y sentimientos que deba expresar con lo que me rodea, esos... animales, tan lindos, pequeños y variados... el cielo azul aun lo recuerdo, nubes... me encontraba en un lugar hermoso eso seguro, estaba llena de.. de... ¡flora!, eso suena como las hermosas flores que solía oler y tocar la sensación de las flores de algodón era tan.. tan... no.. no lo recuerdo, pero puede que esa sensación sea estupenda; la flora... debe ser como todo lo que hay alrededor, la naturaleza, eso que le daría color a un lugar.**

 **Y los animales, distintas especies, distintos sexos, todo eso le da vida... ¿yo soy parte de eso?, ¿a que pertenezco realmente?, necesito tomar mucho descanso, mi mente no puede estar todo el tiempo pensando sin parar, no quiero que le pase nada... el es mi único compañero, esta dando lo mejor de si para brindarme esperanza... pensamientos, ese es el mejor regalo que recibí sin duda.**

 **Bueno pues yo no seré menos contigo te daré un descanso, mi lindo cerebro pero luego continuaremos ¿de acuerdo?, quiero entrenarte lo mejor posible para que seas el mejor de todos, ya veras solo confía en mi como yo confió en ti.**

:::

:::

Una pony con una piel gris y una melena bien peinada y cuidada de color negro, iba caminando cansada asía su hogar cargando en su lomo un violonchelo; un precioso moño rosado cubría su cuello, su parte trasera en un costado podía notarse que tenia una marca de una letra musical; por cada paso que daba se hacia mas notable lo agobiada que estaba.

 _-¡Por Celestia!.. que día, estoy tan cansada que no puedo pensar en nada mas que acostarme y dormir- decía la pony mientras se acercaba a su casa con un fuerte dolor en sus cascos por tanto caminar_

Abrió la puerta y encontró su casa hecha un desastre, platos rotos por allí, confeti y pedazos de comida por allá, en resumen su casa estaba volteada de cabeza, literalmente,la mayoría de los muebles se encontraban en el techo mientras que otros estaban rotos en el suelo o flotando en el aire. Otra pony estaba pegada en el techo con queso en todo su cuerpo con una bola disco puesta en su cabeza y varias luces fosforescentes repartidas por su cuerpo, en su estomago tenia escrito con labial morado "Oishi mañana no".

 _-¿Que rayos?, ¿donde están..?- decía mientras volteaba a ver al techo, percatándose de que su amiga pony estaba hay junto con lo que queda de sus muebles -no.. por favor hoy ¡noooo!, ¡Vinyl!_

Su amiga se empezó a despertar y noto que no veía nada por la bola disco en su cabeza.

 _-¿Que..?, ¡¿Que esta..?! -estaba moviendo bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder ver que pasaba, gracias a esto la bola disco se zafo y caso directo contra la otra pony haciendo que la bola se quedara atrapada en su cabeza -Ops, emmm... puedo explicarlo Tavi._

 _-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que me llames así, ¿tan difícil es para ti llamarme Octavia?._

 _-Significa que no esta molesta con migo por..._

 _-Mira no estoy de humor Vinyl solo limpíalo todo y déjalo como estaba - con la poca energía que le quedaba se quito la bola disco de la cabeza - yo me voy a mi cuarto a dormir._

 _-O siii... sobre eso creo que no se podrá._

 _-¿Y ahora que hiciste? - decía enojada pero el cansancio que tenia la hacia ver mas relajada_

 _-Bueno lo que pasa es que Discord me aposto que tu cama flotaría en la lava, pero oye el lado bueno es que gane la apuesta, se derritió al instante, me dio esa bola disco, fabuloso ¿no?_

 _-¿En que momento creí que era buena idea dejar que viviera con migo? - susurraba Octavia mientras ponía su casco en su frente frustrada - sabes que, me voy a ir a buscar otro lugar donde descansar, y mas vale que todo esto este limpio cuando vuelva._

 _-Claro, confía en mi quedara impecable tu descansa yo me encargo._

 _-Bien.. - dejo su violonchelo en el suelo dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente dejando a su amiga pegada todavía en el techo._

 _-Genial y ahora como le hago para despegarme, tal vez si.. - intento hacer un fuerte movimiento con su casco delantero derecho para despegarse pero no lo consiguió - Nop..._

Octavia cansada y furiosa recorrió las calles de ponyville en busca de un lugar donde descansar, después de una agobiante caminata dio con un lugar donde anteriormente había ido unas cuantas veces, en ese sitio rentaban cuartos aunque no era muy visitado; entro aliviada y desesperada por acostarse en una cómoda cama, toco la pequeña campanilla que tenia la mesa de la recepcionista y espero a que la atendieran.

Por desgracia para ella nadie la atendió, espero y espero hasta que por fin llego a atenderla una joven pony.

 _-Oh, hola -dijo la recepcionista que la atendía_

 _-Por fin, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que alguien me atendiera, vera necesito un cuarto..._

 _-O lo lamento pero no tenemos cuartos ahora mismo, todos nuestros cuartos están ocupados._

 _-Pero ¿como que no tiene cuartos?, si no suele venir mucha gente por aquí._

 _-¿no se entero?, últimamente han venido cientos de turistas de todas partes a ponyville, es por eso que no pudios atenderla rápido, esto se volvió un caos si me lo pregunta._

 _-¿Turistas?, ¿por que este preciso día? - estaba tan adolorida y cansada que estaba riendo un poco para no llorar - bueno pues gracias._

 _-De nada, vuelva pronto_

 _-Claro, -después de decir esas palabras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de salida mientras decía susurrando - ni crea que voy a volver, que pésimo servicio._

Llegando a la puerta salio solo para darse cuenta que una pony pegaso con una melena arco iris ponía la ultima nube de lluvia que faltaba.

 _-¡¿Es enserio?! - le decía a la pegaso con melena arco iris._

 _-Lo siento -cuando termino la frase salio trotando de hay con una rapidez impresionante._

A Octavia no le quedo opción mas que buscar otro lugar bajo la lluvia antes de que empezara a oscurecerse. Estaba mojada, cansada, molesta y adolorida de sus patas sin duda un día duro para ella.

Por fortuna para ella un pony con un paraguas en la cabeza pudo ver a Octavia, y también lo mal que lo estaba pasando, así que decidió ir hacia ella.

 _-Disculpe pude notar que esta algo mojada_

 _-¡Nooooo! ¿Tu crees? - preguntaba octavia bastante molesta y de mal humor_

 _-Bueno perdone, solo quería saber si no quería venir a refugiarse en mi casa en lo que pasa la tormenta_

 _Octavia al oír eso se sintió tan contenta y aliviada que lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era gracias, eso y dormir._

 _-Gracia, gracias, gracias, no sabe como se lo agradecería si lo hiciera_

 _-Descuide no es nada, enserio, venga sigame._

Ella siguió al pony con mas entusiasmo y energía sabiendo que por fin iba a descansar; caminaron por unos cuantos metros asta que llegaron a una enorme casa elegante, Octavia estaba un poco celosa de no tener una casa así pero después de un rato no quiso darle mas importancia a sus celos.

 _-Valla, ¿enserio esta es tu casa?_

 _-Si aquí es donde vivo._

 _-Como es que no me di cuenta que había una casa así en ponyville._

 _-Si ¿verdad?; bueno realmente tenia pensado vender este lugar y mudarme a canterlot a una casa mas grande, por que esta se me esta asiendo cada vez mas pequeña._

 _-¿Que?, ¿Como crees?, si este lugar es enorme, me costaría trabajo llenarlo._

 _-Si pero, calla que yo pude llenarlo; o por cierto todavía te estas mojando que desconsiderado de mi parte adelante pasa_

El pony se va trotando hacia la puerta de su casa y la abre.

 _-Adelante pasa._

 _-Gracias. dice octavia entrando a la casa mientras echaba un vistazo a todo lo que había; tenia cientos de artefactos raros que relucían, estaban echando luces, tintinando y haciendo distintos ruidos extraños, era algo extraño como si fuese de otro mundo._

 _-Wow, ¿que es todo esto?_

 _-O nada solo el trabajo de toda mi vida, nada impresionante._

 _-Si que eres extraño... emmm.. - apuntaba con su casco a el pony pensando en como se llama_

 _-Oh que maleducado soy, Doctor Whooves, a su servicio -extiende su casco hacia ella para saludarla ¿y tu eres?_

 _-Octavia, un gusto conocerte - toma el casco de Whooves y acepta su saludo - oye Doctor Wooves._

 _-Con decirme Wooves esta bien, no necesitas decirme Doctor_

 _-Bien, Wooves, te importaría si me quedo esta noche aquí._

 _-¿No tienes donde quedarte?_

 _-No, si tengo casa, lo que pasa es que ocurrió un "imprevisto" por así decirlo_

 _-A que te refieres con "imprevisto"_

 _-Bueno digamos que una amiga mía quiso hacer una pequeña fiesta._

 _-Déjame adivinar, no es alguien con unos lentes ondulados color purpura y una melena bicolor_

 _-Si ¿como lo supiste?_

 _-Bueno digamos que me tope con ella una que otra vez y se notaba que era algo... bueno, ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar._

Octavia no puso mucha atención a lo que dijo el Dr. Wooves por que de reojo pudo ver una maquina extraña que le llamo mas la atención que otras; esta irradiaba mucha energía tenia un aspecto humorístico, con unos tubos a su alrededor con una forma en espiral en ellos iban y regresaban líquidos de distintos colores, el cuerpo de la maquina era cuadrada hecha completamente de vidrio, esta tenia diversos colores flotando y reluciendo en su interior parecía como si fuese una clase de aceite colorido.

 _-Si, si, ¿hey que es eso de allí? - estaba tan curiosa que se le olvido lo cansada que estaba y el dolor que sentía era leve_

 _-¿Eso?, nada solo un pequeño invento mio._

Ella impaciente fue a ver mas de cerca lo que era lo revisaba de arriba a abajo de un lado a otro, no paraba de tocarlo, a pesar de que tenia un pésimo carácter ase unos cuantos minutos, eso no le impidió que se levantara el animo y se le saliera esa pequeña alma de la curiosidad que no salia a relucir hace tiempo.

 _-Y para que sirve? - no paraba de hacer teorías de para que servia, en sus pensamientos una cosa llevo a otra asta que recordó que dejo su violonchelo con Vinyl y no quiso ni imaginarse todo lo que estaría haciendo Vinyl con el en su casa_

 _-Pues veras, esto.._

 _-¡Vinyl!, no puede ser como se me ocurre dejarla con mi violonchelo, ahora mismo puede estarle pasando lo que sea._

 _-Eeemm... estas bien octavia que tiene tu violon.._

 _-Perdona se que dije que me iba a quedar aquí esta noche pero tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer en mi casa, luego me comentas lo de tu invento,_

 _-Esta bien, pero segura que quieres salir aun esta..._

 _-Adiós -decía mientras se iba trotando con rapidez de allí_

 _-Lloviendo... bueno supongo que lo que sea que valla a hacer es bastante importante_

Galopo y galopo por ponyville con la lluvia presente, debido a eso se resbalaba una que otra vez con la tierra que paresia mas lodo que piso; no había prácticamente nadie en las calles por lo que le fue fácil trotar sin tener que preocuparse por esquivar peatones.

 _-¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?, no hay nadie que pueda estar peor que yo ahora mismo - se decía a si misma mientras se intentaba levantaba de la segunda caída que sufrió directo contra el lodo_

Solo se cayo dos veces, nada mal para una pony refinada, agotada y en medio de la lluvia, con lodo por todas partes, lo que importaba ahora no era su melena, ni su preciado moño rosa, si no, su instrumento musical, ya que sin el ya no podría componer todas esas maravillosas canciones que realizo antaño, ademas que gracias a el tiene un trabajo bien pagado.

Cientos de lugares prestigiosos fueron de fácil acceso para Octavia y miles de oídos fueron cautivados incluidos los de la mismísima Celestia, todo con ese mismo violonchelo, perderle significaría perder un cacho de ella

Finalmente llego a su hogar toda enlodada, cansada y preocupada pero llego.

 _-Por favor Celestia que todo este bien, por favor - estaba sumamente exaltada_

 _Sin esperar mas abrió la puerta lentamente entrecerrando los ojos esperando lo peor_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mucho mejor, ahora ¿en que me quede?, la flora y fauna, cierto, ya no recuerdo muy bien si dije algo parecido a eso de fauna, tal vez si, yo que se; esta bien preparare los utensilios, primero necesitamos un cerebro, de preferencia el mio, después de que tengamos el cerebro solo sera cuestión de exprimirlo asta que la ultima gota de pensamiento salga.**

 **Una vez teniendo esto, le agregaremos una pizca de imaginación, teniendo cuidado de no agregarle mucha por que si no la mezcla se quemara con facilidad, lo cosemos a locura leve, mientras lo revolvemos con un puño de realidad, cuando este bien cosido y revuelto, dejo de pensar estas tonterías y me pongo de una maldita vez a hacerlo.**

 **Bueno la flora como lo dije hace un tiempo, no estoy seguro de cuanto paso pero no le demos importancia a eso; pensé que la flora era, es o como deba ser, valla que tengo un don impresionante para revolverme a mi mismo, haber vamos de nuevo.**

 **La flora son como las flores y arboles que ya recordé que también había arboles que son como una especie de cosa grande y café con unas cosas verdes arriba de color verde o algo así, ¿esto que quiere significar? bueno primero debo de ver las similitudes que tienen, hasta donde recuerdo tanto las flores como los arboles están unidos al suelo, que supongo que hay distintos tipos de suelos.**

 **El suelo es una especie de superficie o cosa donde todo puede mantenerse, mas o menos como una base de toda la vida, ¿y todo esto a que me lleva?, pues simple si tanto las flores como los arboles están en el suelo, eso solo quiere significar que toda la flora debe estar estática, es decir, quietecita, en el suelo, la teoría la tengo al menos.**

 **Y si sigo esta teoría quiere decir que si no esta sujeta al suelo no es parte de la flora, por lo que lo demás que no tengan esta característica no tienen mas remedio que ser fauna, de momento solo conozco a los perros y a los gatos en cuando a fauna por que siguiendo mi teoría creo recordar que ninguno de esos dos esta sujeto al suelo.**

 **A pesar de que lo generalice, ¿si se dice así no?, bueno para que no me confunda le pondré que lo hice general, la palabra flora aun siento que con eso no basta estoy casi seguro de que debe de haber mucha variación en cuanto a como viven, o las características que tienen puede haber muchas especies de.. de... hay ¿como se llamaba?.. ¡plantas!, oye creas que no puede ser una tontería pero me encanta eso de que de repente así como así se me venga el recuerdo o la palabra de la nada; es tan satisfactorio cuando logras acordarte de algo.**

 **Por cierto se me olvido mover el pensamiento antes de hacer esto, es una actividad que yo mismo me puse como regla mover el pensamiento antes de pensar en teorías locas y descubrir mas de lo que puede que allá vivido; así que basta de escusas ¡a mover el pensamiento!**

 **Mueve el pensamiento, hea, muevelo, muevelo**

 **chuku, chu, chu, wuara, wuala la la.**

 **Yip, yip, wuuuuu yeeeeea.**

 **Listiso, que diga listo; creo que lo moví mas de la cuenta, ¿estas bien cerebro? ... ¡O no!, no responde que hago ya se murió mi cerebro, vamos reacciona dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto ¿que paso con tu promesa?, por favor no me abandones, ¡cumple tu promesaaaa!.**

 **Bien suficiente, vamos a ponernos a pensar mas a fondo sobre esto, aquí es donde empiezo a caer mientras mis pequeños trabajadores de mi mente dicen, emergencia, emergencia, subnormal cayendo, repitoooo, subnormal cayendo; oye ya vis.. ja ja, cuantas veces me tengo que decir a mi mismo que no se ve nada aquí, bueno se ve el color negro por todas partes pero eso no cuenta como ver algo, o al menos algo que en verdad importe.**

 **Ok, la fauna; como ya lo pensé antes son los perros y los gatos es cierto que hay mas especies distintas por ejemplo ahora mismo se me vino a la cabeza el nombre de caballo, ¿es un animal?, no estoy seguro, ¿pertenecerá a la flora o a la fauna?, bueno esa pregunta es mas sensata ya que tengo una de las principales características de lo que es flora, lo único que faltaría seria pensar y tratar de recordar un poco mas de esos "caballos", para que me de una que otra pista sobre si pertenecerá a la flora o a la fauna.**

 **A todo esto, ¿las flores y arboles realmente tendrán vida?, se quedan todo el tiempo incrustados en el suelo y que yo recuerde no hacen nada de nada, se quedan quietos hasta que mueren parados y... valla, pues igual no soy el único que lo pasa mal en su vida o en lo que sea que yo tenga, igual y al final soy alguna especie de la flora.**

 **Cosas de la vida ¿verdad?, que se le va a hacer; miren me, bueno si alguien puede verme, soy un árbol, estoy pegado al suelo y no hago nada, Miep, Miep, Miep, ¡maten me, que no ven que estoy sufriendo!**

 **¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!**


	4. Noche de Nightmare

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **El gato hace miau... y el perro guau... cada animal tenia sonido bueno a lo que me refiero es que se ¿comunica?, así se dice si no me equivoco; ¿y los arboles como se comunicaran?, no recuerdo que un árbol me grite o que pida agua por que estoy seguro que los arboles o bueno, toda la fauna en general necesita agua.**

 **Digo yo, no lo se igual y no pero podría ser; esto me hizo pensar, que necesita todo lo que vive... no suena mal, ¿Todo lo que vive?, mmmm... si, no suena mal pero mejor lo voy a llamar ser vivo, si así esta mejor; todo ser vivo para mantenerse así, ¿así como?, pues vivo. Era agua, y... no recuerdo que mas, bueno lo dejare como pendiente ahora empezare a ver un poco acerca de la fauna.**

 **En esta como había pensado están involucrados los gatos y perros, aunque también supongo que habrá mas variedad que solo esas "especies", pero espera un árbol no razona ni piensa ¿o si?, quien sabe con eso de que no se mueven y no hacen nada, pues igual y ni siquiera es un ser vivo, aunque las flores se abrían y cerraban solas dependiendo de las condiciones.**

 **Si todo ser vivo debe ser capas de reaccionar dependiendo de la situación, como yo por ejemplo, solo que en vez de abrirme como una flor pues... bueno, me mantengo pensando, es entretenido, eh incluso hasta me divierto yo solo, igual y solo estoy viviendo mi vida yo solo ¿no?, hey eso tendría un montón de posibilidades, ¿no lo crees?.**

 **Imagínate, un mundo entero para mi en mi propia cabeza, si.. seria como una especie de todo poderoso que debe crear todo desde cero a su antojo, un lugar ideal en construcción y este seria el comienzo, la planeacion, este vació donde nada existe solo es mi lienzo en blanco, infinidad de posibilidades; bueno mejor cálmate tantito que me estoy desviando de mi idea principal, estaría bien que sea algo así pero siendo mas reales, si seria capas de todo eso pero solo gracias a mi imaginación.**

 **A ver que si, que cabe la posibilidad que lo que dije es mas cierto que todo lo que eh estado pensando asta ahora, lo se, nada es descartable como pensé en su momento pero hay muy pocas... como se dice.. o.. ¿oportunidad?, ¡posibilidad! cual oportunidad ni que nada; hay muy poca posibilidad de que eso sea cierto.**

 **Pero oye, al menos no esta mal el pensamiento o mejor pensado la idea que tu tubo tuvo; pero valla que se siente bien hacer el tonto un rato, no pude evitarlo equis de, te la niego, estuvo incorrecta, ¡jaaaa!, bueno ya paro, a lo que iba, en la sub idea o mas bien seria como subs por que tuve mas de una idea, bueno voy de nuevo, las subs cribe la experiencia de es.. ¿que?, esperate no lo pensé bien quería pensar, escribe no cribe, ya, es igual, dejemoslo así.**

 **Soy el único que... obvio que eres el único, valla que lo subnormal no se me quita; mira que no hay nadie que pueda molestarme o no estar de acuerdo con lo que pienso, pero yo solo me lo monto todo, si así estoy ahora no me quiero ni imaginar como sera cuando este con alguien mas que no sea yo.**

 **¿Por que algo me dice que estoy enpeoranto mi situación?, bueno de cualquier forma ¿como voy a pensar en cosas que siquiera tengan sentido?, si prácticamente no se nada.**

 **La mayoría de lo que se, es por lo poco que puedo recordar, osea mi memoria básicamente, y ya lo demás que pensé ni siquiera estoy seguro si sea verdad o si me lo acabo de inventar todo.**

 **Ahora que lo noto, valla que es difícil dejar de pensar en una pregunta cada 5 segundos ¿verdad?, ¿lo vez?, ya hice una pregunta, bueno dos realmente;pero aun así si lo piensas a fondo, no creo que sea tan malo hacerlo, solo es simple curiosidad, bueno, dejando eso de un lado mejor voy a seguir pensando con lo que me quede hace un rato, sobre esas cosas de como es la fauna, "¿Por que?, ¿Para que?", yo que se.**

 **Perder el tiempo supongo; aunque pensándolo bien, por que no mejor trato de recordar mi pasado, si es que tuve uno claro, ¿Realmente tuve algún tipo de pasado?, igual y si por que si soy capas de recordar pequeñas cosas, como lo de los perros y gatos, lo mas probable es que si tuve un pasado y eso quiere decir que también tuve una vida o algo por el estilo, no lo se.**

 **Ademas, si no, como sabría cada palabra que pienso o para que situaciones se deben de utilizar cada una; imagínate yo podría pensar algo como alsuialoct2310 y podría ponerle, yo que se, que significa que es un saludo o algo, o incluso "Hola"; ¿Quien abría inventado todos estos significados para cada palabra?, ¿o de donde surgieron todas estas palabras raras?, ¿Como es que llegaron a existir tan de repente, así como así?, ¿Alguien las invento o ya existían desde el principio de todo?, ¿Y realmente cual es el principio?, ¿Como fue que surgió todo?**

 **Bueno esto ya esta siendo mas confuso de lo que pensé que seria, ya debo dejar de pensar cosas como estas por que sino un día de estos se me va a explotar el cerebro , y no gracias, aunque es una tortura estar soportando esta situación, prefiero seguir exis... o no, ¿Sabes que?, eso estaría mejor, para que ya no tenga que soportar este sitio de mierda.**

 **Es que ¿Que debería hacer realmente? ¿Que sentido tiene en esta situación preguntarse cosas?, ¿es que me servirá de algo acaso?, ¿o solo quiero hacer tiempo hasta que esta maldita tortura acabe?, lo mas triste es saber que estaré aquí una y otra vez pensando lo mismo... preguntando lo mismo, ¿Sentido?, no me hagas reír esa palabra no existe aquí, ¿Siquiera queda esperanza?, tal vez ¿pero que me garantiza que la hay?, mi memoria supongo.**

:::

:::

Octavia tras irse dejo completamente solo al Doctor, en su enorme casa que podría incluso ser comparada con una mansión; llena de artefactos, cachivaches y una que otra antigüedad guardada por hay, a pesar de tener un hogar sumamente sorprendente, también se sentía muy fría y solitaria.

Whooves, es un científico impresionante que invento muchos de los artefactos que hoy en día se utilizan en equestria, por no decir todo claro; el dedicaba tanto tiempo a sus descubrimientos y inventos que acabo aislándose de toda relación social entre el y un pony.

Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de ello, y poco a poco dejo de hablar con sigo mismo todo el tiempo y se daba un par de descansos para pasear un poco por ponyville y saludar a todo pony que se le cruzara; así también aprovechaba esos momentos para comprar piezas y materiales que necesitaba, al igual que su despensa.

A pesar de ello el jamas había traído ningún invitado a su casa, esta fue sin duda su primera vez, y estaba realmente alegre y emocionado por enseñarle todos sus inventos y experimentos a su invitada Octavia, sin embargo ella se fue.

Dejo al Doctor un poco triste y decepcionado por lo que no tubo de otra mas que olvidar lo sucedido y seguir con sus experimentos; "Los inventos que cambiaran a toda equestria no se fabricaran solos", es lo que Whooves siempre se dice a si mismo.

- _Bien, pues a trabajar_ -después de caminar un pasillo alfombrado, abre la puerta de lo que parece ser su oficina, entra y se quita con calma la bufanda que llevaba y la avienta en su escritorio, y finalmente se sienta dando un gran suspiro- _de acuerdo ¿donde me quede?, veamos... o ahora lo recuerdo, no eh calibrado la antena fotonica, no queremos que ningún rayo sonico magnetizado tenga un angulo de disparo extraño, ¿verdad?_

Se levanta apresurado de su asiento y se dirije a una pequeña mochila que tenia en una mesa, de ella saca unos par de engranajes y unas herramientas extrañas, sin nada mas que hacer se va de su oficina y luego de caminar por un rato entra en su zona de maquinaria topándose con el artefacto que iba a calibrar.

- _Bien peqeñin, papi te hará modificaciones_ -empieza a trabajar por un par de horas, asiéndole todo tipo de ajustes a la maquina, asta que se siente cansado y decide prepararse una limonada, sin prisa pero sin pausa va hacia la cocina, abre el refrigerador y para su suerte todavía había quedado un poco de la ultima vez que se había preparado; al cerrar el refrigerador observo que dejo un par de guantes para pony en la estufa- _¿Y esto?, no recuerdo haber comprado unos..._

En ese momento vino a su mente un recuerdo repentino; no pudo evitar tener nostalgia al ver ese par de guantes, ya que no eran unos simples guantes si no, su primer experimento cuando por esas fechas aun era doctor; en esos tiempos el estaba completamente ilusionado por inventar muchas cosas que ayudasen a la medicina y una de sus primeras ideas para ello fueron esos guantes, no podía recordar bien cual era el propósito que tenían pero jamas podrá olvidar que ese invento suyo lo llevo a ser despedido del trabajo que tanto amaba.

Por ello siempre que los ve le provoca tristeza y rabia, a la vez que alegría y orgullo, por que si no fuera por ellos jamas habría llegado a lo que es ahora; un muy bien pagado científico e inventor que aun lleva el titulo de doctor aunque siendo sinceros, no tenia buena fama de doctor, ya que no tenia una Cutie Mark que se relacione con la medicina, por no decir que no tenia ninguna.

Como eso resultaba un problema para su trabajo le obligo a tiempo después ponerse un traje que ocultara su costado en blanco y así ninguno de sus pacientes que la medicina no es su talento especial; pese a que podía con el trabajo de ser doctor no era el mejor en lo que hacia, no era malo pero tampoco bueno.

Cuando dejo de recordar su pasado, se pregunto como pudieron acabar en ese lugar, el no estaba seguro de ello pero prefirió no dedicarle mas tiempo a eso y sin mas demora tomo los guantes, se los mete en su traje, se termina de beber el vaso de limonada y regresa al cuarto de maquinas donde estaba trabajando.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tan solo pensar en la cantidad de recuerdos que olvide, me hace sentir bastante ignorante.**

 **"Ignorante: tener poco conocimiento sob...", no es necesario se que significa; no se por que, pero mi cerebro es como si tuviese dos zonas donde surgen mis... pensamientos o algo, no sabría como explicarlo, pero bueno yo me entiendo ¿no?**

 **Pues tengo como la zona donde hecho o suelto mi pensamiento, osea esta, y la otra que esta oculta o algo, de donde saco la información para poder hacer el pensamiento; bueno no me entendí nada pero a la vez me entendí, es bastante complicado y extraño, mejor solo sigamos con lo de la fauna y punto; se que dije que intentaría recordar cosas de mi pasado y tal, pero ya después.**

 **Ahora mismo no creo que mi mente este en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de cosillas, ¿Que dijiste?, ¿Que mueva el pensamiento antes de empezar a pensar?.. huí eso sonó mal en mi cabeza, dejemoslo como empezar; bueno va de nuevo ¿Que dijiste?, ¿Que mueva el pensamiento antes de empezar?, ¿Que?, ¿Que ya estas harto de tantas gilipolleces mías?, vale esta bien, tampoco es para que te pongas así, si no quieres pues no lo are.**

 **Bien en ese caso, ya que no quieres que mueva el pensamiento, pues solo sigamos sin mover el pensamiento ni tonterías por el estilo, que también ya me conozco que empiezo a pensar y pensar, una cosa lleva a la otra y acabo preguntándome sobre mi existencia completa, y no queremos eso ¿A que si?, Nop, pues a ya vamos.**

 **En la fauna están los perros y gatos, asta hay todo bien, ¿pero realmente que características tienen?, pues tanto los perros como los gatos pueden moverse, y ambos se mueven a cuatro patas entonces podría... no espera, entonces ¿donde entrarían los homujs que caminan en dos patas?, ¿existirá otro tipo de "Agrupamiento" aparte de Flora y fauna para ellos?, o quizás sea todo lo que tiene vida pero puede moverse, puede ser, eso me gusta mas que lo anterior.**

 **Ahora mismo no se si soy parte de la flora o la fauna, sinceramente me inclino mas por que soy de la flora, pero bueno todo puede suceder, o no, quien sabe; ya me estoy desviando como de costumbre, ya céntrate de una vez, flora todo lo que tiene vida y no se mueve, fauna todo lo que tiene vida y puede moverse, si, tengo algo bueno aquí, faltan detalles lo se, pero por ahora así esta mas que bien.**

 **Cierto antes de que me olvide, lo que deje pendiente ya que estoy, pues que mas que dedicarle un tiempo para completarlo, total no me llevo mucho el de la fauna yo pensé que me llevaría mas pero, si no lo alargaría demasiado y al final me iba aburrir de tanta explicación extraña sacada a la ahí se va.**

 **Y... ¿que era lo que deje pendiente?, ya ni me acuerdo bien, era como algo de la que necesitan los seres vivos o algo... si era eso supongo, para sobrevivir los seres vivos había dicho que era agua, pero recuerdo que también necesitaban algo mas, que ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de que era.**

 **A ver cerebro mio ayúdame en esta, dame una pista, dame un recuerdo de algo que me ayude para esto... y.. no, nada, necesito concentrarme mas en esto...**

 **...**

 **¡Lo tengo!, la comida por supuesto, ya recuerdo los trozos de carne que me zampaba, estaba delicioso, su sabor es algo que no se me olvidara con facilidad... aunque.. espera, ya no recuerdo como sabia, bueno se que estaba rico pero no recuerdo como se sentía a eso me refiero.**

 **Bueno vamos al punto de todo esto que me desvió del tema; el caso es que lo que necesitaba todo ser vivo a parte de agua que era como una especie de liquido, también necesitan carne, o no esperate, era comida no carne como tal, ¿que es la comida?, pues algo me dice que todo lo que se pueda morder y tragar, no lo pienso por nada si no que por la carne que recuerdo que comí pues digo yo que todo lo que sea similar tenga que ser comida, bueno algo que se ingiera, punto**

 **Pues otra cosa que añadir a lo que quiero recordar, espera que lo anoto mentalmente, veamos "como sabe la carne que comí", todo listo, puedo seguir ahora.**

:::

:::

En una extraña cuidad donde parecía un castillo gigantesco se encontraba dentro de este se encontraba en una enorme biblioteca llena de cientos de libros una unicornio morada que estaba metida de lleno en su libro, se le veía muy concentrada, en eso entra un pequeño dragón que parecía llevar una nota en su mano.

 _-Hey twiligth -decía el pequeño dragón morado entusiasmado y con una sonrisa en su cara- mira lo que..._

 _-Shhh, ahora no Spike, necesito estudiar para el nuevo examen que la princesa Celestia preparo._

 _-Pero twilight ya estudiaste todo el día de hoy, y el de ayer, y el de antier._

 _-No es suficiente, necesito aprendérmelo de memoria a como de lugar, no quiero acabar delante de la princesa Celestia sin saber que decir o que hacer._

 _-Si, pero ¿que no ya leíste ese libro cuatro veces?_

 _-seis, pero eso no significa que tengo el examen asegurado, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar._

 _-Bueno en eso tienes razón, por que tengo una carta de la princesa Celestia_ -se la enseña orgullosamente alzándola en el aire con una pose gloria-

 _-¿Que?, déjame verla_ -con su magia de unicornio abre la carta y la lleva hasta sus cascos- _"Mi fiel estudiante Twilight, lamento tener que informarte que los exámenes se ¡suspenderán!", ¡¿pero por que?!_ -voltea a ver a Spike confusa y alterada-

 _-Emmm... Twilight_ -le señala la nota con su garra de dragón con el propósito que siga leyendo la carta-

- _O... cierto, ejem, "debido a que hoy es noche de nightmare, de cualquier forma, disfruta la noche de nightmare, te dejo unos pases de autorización para que puedas dirigirte a ponyville y disfrutar de lo que te rodea, y quien sabe tal vez hacer alguna amistad"_

 _-Taraaa_ -le muestra los pases de autorización para ella y el- _¿iremos Twilight?, vamos no hemos celebrado nunca una noche de nightmare y que mejor que ir a..._

 _-No Spike, no iremos a ningún lado, si la princesa Celestia me da mas tiempo para el examen eso solo significa una cosa._

 _-Que quiere que te diviertas al menos por un día._

 _-No, que tengo que estudiar mas que nunca por que puede que este sea uno de los exámenes mas duros que pueda haber hecho; claro todo tiene sentido, esta es la primera prueba del examen._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-No lo vez Spike?, la princesa Celestia me esta poniendo a prueba dándome dos opciones, perder el tiempo en una fiesta y demostrar la poca seriedad que le doy a mis estudios o quedarme como buena alumna y dedicarme a estudiar toda la noche._

 _-No estoy muy seguro Twilight, yo creo que solo quiere que conozcas a otras ponys y socialices un poco_

 _-Créeme Spike, se de lo que hablo así empieza todo buen estudiante, decide tener amigos, después le da mas interés a las fiestas que a sus estudios, y terminan... ¡reprobando! -pone una exagerada cara histérica- no permitiré que eso me suceda._

 _-Ok.. si tu lo dices_

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de ponyville...

Como no encontraba forma de despegarse de la pared por el queso que la tenia atrapada, por fin tubo la idea después de un rato de comerse el queso para poder salir de ese embrollo; se empezó a soltar pata por pata asta que termino colgando del techo todavía con una pata trasera pegada con queso a la pared

 _-Esto no pinta bien_ -apenas termino de decir aquella frase y el queso que sostenía aquella pata termino despegándose asiendo que la unicornio cayera al suelo, por fortuna su cabeza callo sobre el agujero que tenia la bola disco evitando que se hiciera un grave daño, por desgracia el resto de su cuerpo callo bruscamente sobre un objeto extraño- _¡Auch!, esto me va doler mañana_ -al moverse un poco sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda, haciendo que ella con su casco se toque la parte donde le dolió- _nooo, sera hoy; ¡AAAAAHHH!_

/Dificultades técnicas/

Tras pararse del suelo SIN DOLOR ALGUNO intento quitarse la bola disco de la cabeza, pero esta no salia debido a los restos de queso pegajoso que se le quedaron en la cabeza, después de varios intentos prefirió ir al hospital, no muy inteligente de su parte ya que tenia una bola disco en su cabeza pero ella a pesar de eso aun así lo intento.

Salio de la casa como buenamente pudo y llevando un trozo de fierro empezó a caminar por la calle dando golpes al suelo y a lo que tenia enfrente, cada que un pony la veía pasar no podían evitar reírse o que al menos les causara gracia, ella decidió ignorarlo por que sabia que todavía debía de limpiar todo el desorden que hizo en la casa, no le preocupaba tanto que la corriera de su casa si no de que su amiga no la volvería a ver del mismo modo y ella no quería perder a su mejor amiga.

Como ella no podía ver donde estaba el hospital, no le quedo de otra mas que pedirle ayuda a un pony que pasaba aguantándose la risa

 _-Oye podrías dejar de reírte y llevarme al hospital_ -con la bola disco en su cabeza ne se le lograba entender mucho lo que decía-

el pony intentando aguantarse la risa se acerco y le dijo que no entendió lo que decía, y ella lo volvió a repetir pero esta vez mas fuerte, logrando así que le entendiera y la llevara lentamente y con cuidado de que no chocara con nada ni nadie hacia el hospital, ya estando allí aquel pony la abandono.

Una enfermera la llevo a un cuarto y le dijo que esperara allí asta que llegue el doctor, al cabo de un rato llego el doctor.

 _-Bien veamos que... wow_ -tras fijarse que su paciente tenia una bola disco en la cabeza se quedo confundido y intrigado, el había lidiado con muchos casos extraños por lo que no le causaba gracia, ni impresión- _no quiero saber lo que sucedió y tu no quieres contarme que paso ¿verdad?_

 _-Aja_ -asiente con la cabeza de bola disco que tenia-

 _-Bueno solo saquemos esto de tu cabeza; ¡enfermera paceme la cierra eléctrica!_

 _-¡¿Queee?!, ¿esta de broma verdad?_

 _-No_ -llega la enfermera y le da un equipo pequeño de sonido y el doctor reproduce el fuerte ruido de una cierra eléctrica-

 _-¡YO ME LARGO!_ -rápidamente se levanta de la cama de la habitación y antes de que se pudiera a echar a correr la enfermera la agarro- _pero donde coño me trajo ese tipo_

 _-Sosténgala enfermera esto puede tardar_ -con rapidez agarra con sus cascos la bola disco y se la quita con facilidad de la cabeza-

 _-¿Pero que?_ -sin la bola disco en su cabeza pudo ver que el doctor solo tenia un equipo de sonido pequeño que estaba produciendo ese alarmante sonido- _¿entonces no quería rebanarme la cabeza y venderlo para la magia negra?_

 _-¿Que?, no, solo quería provocarte que sudaras por el pánico asiendo fácil que saliera eso de tu cabeza_

 _-Si así trata a sus pacientes no me imagino como tratara a su esposa_ -dice Vinyl susurrando discretamente-

 _-¿Perdona?_

 _-¡Te perdono!, bueno adiós_ -se va corriendo de la habitación dejando al doctor algo confuso-

De regreso a caza se perdió por que el tipo que lo llevo la trajo a un sitio lejano y que ella no conocía; durante el recorrido recordó que hoy era noche de nightmare, por lo que empezó a pensar de que disfrazarse por que ya había probado muchos disfraces y este año quería probar algo nuevo y original, que se viera genial pero que cause miedo al verlo.

Aprovecho el su mala suerte de haberse perdido en encontrar un sitio donde pueda conseguir un buen disfraz tras varios minutos busco y busco hasta que encontró el un lugar magnifico donde pudo encontrar según ella "el disfraz perfecto", tras varios minutos pudo encontrar el camino a casa, estaba sumamente agobiada pero feliz y impaciente para que su amiga vea el fabuloso disfraz que había conseguido.

Tras llegar a casa se tumbo en el único sofá que aun quedaba en el suelo y empezó a limpiar con su magia de unicornio estando en el sofá para así cansarse mucho menos, limpio el techo aspiro la casa, trapeó y bajo todos los muebles que estaban en el techo, no pudo hacer que los muebles flotantes se quedaran en el suelo así que se le ocurrió ponerles un mantel blanco con una carita con colmillitos y unos ojos coquetos para que parecieran muebles fantasma.

De tanto asear no se dio cuenta que los trozos de madera que tiro no eran de ningún mueble si no del violonchelo de su amiga Octavia, eso habla mucho de la suerte de Vinyl, y de la que le va a caer cuando se entere Octavia.

Finalmente cuando termino puso su disfraz de la noche de nightmare en su cuarto y no se le quitaban las ganas de presumirle el disfraz a su amiga, así que en lo que esperaba a que llegase se quedo viendo la tele mientras comía botana y unos dulces.

Al cabo de unos minutos Vinyl oyó un ruido extraño en la entrada por lo que fue a checar y cuando llego vio que Octavia había llegado abriendo lentamente la puerta y con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando ella se fijo que toda su casa estaba casi en orden se quedo impresionada, jamas pensó que Vinyl limpiaría un desorden suyo en su vida, pero eso quedo interrumpido cuando vio que todavía había tres muebles flotando con un mantel blanco.

 _-¿Que hacen esos muebles flotando con una manta?_ -dice Octavia confundida con el ceño algo fruncido-

 _-O eso, son decoraciones_ -voltea los muebles flotantes de manera que pueda observar las caritas que les puso- ¿lo vez?, fantasmas aterrorizantes -diciendo esto ultimo con una voz "fantasmagórica"-

 _-Pero si... cierto, casi se me olvida que hoy era noche de nightmare, eso explica por que tenían todos los cuartos llenos en el hotel._

 _-Tu no te preocupes ya estas en casa y aquí podrás descansar, pero hablando de la noche de nightmare, ¿que crees que conseguí?_

 _-¿Una bolsa de dulces en la basura?_

 _-Exac... ¿Que? obvio no, si nunca e hecho algo así._

 _-Pero serias capas_

 _-Bueno si, pero no es eso, si no que encontré el mejor disfraz que jamas allá existido._

 _-¿Y ese es...?_

 _-Ven, ven, te lo mostrare._

 _-Bueno supongo que si limpiaste todo tu desorden..._

Hoy era un día especial ya que esta precisa noche se celebraría la noche de nightmare, donde todo pony corre a decorar sus casas, preparar los dulces que regalaran, las canastas para recoger esos dulces para después pagar los intereses con Nightmare Moon, ya que ella es el motivo de toda esta celebración que se ha vuelto tan tradicional para todo el reino.

Pero esa es otra historia distinta a la del presente; en este día todos realzan distintos eventos ya sea de shows de teatro que provoquen miedo a su vez que historias de terror, comúnmente se cuenta la leyenda de nightmare moon diciéndole a los niños que si no dejaban dulces en su estatua en la noche de nightmare, te comerá a ti en su lugar cuando duermas; por supuesto que esto no era cierto, pero a los potrillos les resultaba muy terrorífico y escalofriante.

Era común ver ponys en las calles disfrazados de distintas cosa, unas aterrorizares y otras a gusto propio del mismo pony, pero estaba esa regla no escrita en Equestria que siempre tienes que estar disfrazado de algo para celebrar la noche de nightmare y es por ello que nuestra Vinyl estaba muy interesada por conseguir el disfraz mas molón de todos, claro que cualquier disfraz que se utilizase era valido, pero ella no quería disfrazarse de ningún pony famoso o algo alusivo a lo que hace o le gusta ya que siempre hacia cosas como esas en la noche de nightmare pero nunca intento disfrazarse de algo que diera verdadero miedo pero que a la vez tuviera ese toque de creatividad, genialidad y por supuesto originalidad.

Es por eso que estaba tan impaciente de mostrarle su disfraz que había conseguido mientras estaba fuera de casa. Para darle mas emoción a la situación decidió taparle los ojos a Octavia con una bufanda que tenían por algún lado botada, y fue así como su amiga Octavia entro al cuarto de Vinyl ciega y preocupada por lo que pueda ser; cabe recalcar que Octavia se encontrava muy cansada y agotada pero por su fortuna o mejor dicho por su desfortuna, Vinyl era su cafeína y una de las mejores, con ella viviendo contigo no necesitaras mas una taza de café en tu vida.

Cuando llego a el cuarto Vinyl rápidamente le quita la bufanda que uso de venda para taparle los ojos; ella por alguna razón los tenia cerrados, pero hubiese sido mejor que los dejase así ya que cuando los abrió, no sabia si enojarse, vomitar o preguntar las dos interrogativas básicas en situaciones como esta: ¿Que es eso? y ¿De donde lo sacaste?, por supuesto que ella tenia una tercera que es ¿Cuantas monedas crees que debas meter al frasco por esto?; la pobre Octavia no podía ocultarlo al verlo lo primero que sintió fue miedo y algo de angustia, pese a que Vinyl aya hecho una que otra cosa fuera de lo normal, esto le impresiono bastante.

Por que era nada mas y nada menos un pony, o al menos se parecía mucho a uno de verdad para Octavia; los ojos de aquel disfraz que parecía un pony no tenia ojos, estaba completamente demacrado de su piel su nariz y hocico estaba completamente destrozado, no parecía que fuese capas de comer o respirar con todo el desgarre que se veía en esa parte, no tenia orejas de hecho apenas tenia cabellos, parecía como si le hubiesen cortado las orejas y se las hubiesen asado y cosido con una aguja gruesa formando una roja bola pequeña de sangre y carne que parecía podrida, en conclusión: es algo bastante traumante y sobrepony.

Octavia, quedo en shock al verlo, muchas cosas se le cruzaban en la cabeza en ese momento.

 _-Por lo que veo te a impresionado ¿verdad?, y lo mejor de todo es que, como la tienda en la que me lo encontré estaba en un medio de un bosque, pues claro quien va a tener clientes en medio de un bosque, bueno lo que el punto es que me dejo uno de sus muuuuchos disfraces que tenia, y ¡baam! me tope con esta maravilla ¿que te parece?_

Después de decir eso Octavia pudo recuperarse del shock y al hacerlo estaba realmente enojada pero estaba preocupada, por lo que podría pasar si alguien descubre que tienen eso en su casa

 _-¡¿Un bosque?! ¡¿Que estabas asiendo tu en un bosque?! se suponía que te quedarías a limpiar._

 _-Y limpie solo que hubo unas cuantas... complicaciones digamoslo así._

 _-No me interesa si la mismísima Celestia llego volando y te dijo que fueras a un bosque, no tienes nada que hacer en lugares como esos ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo?._

 _-Tranquila, puedo cuidarme sola_

 _-¿En serio?, si no estoy por un par de minutos ya te montas una fiesta con no se quien._

 _-Pero eso no tiene nada..._

 _-Y después confió nuevamente en ti para que limpies todo esto y terminas trayéndome una especie de cadáver torturado de un pony._

 _-Espera, tranquilizante un poco no es lo que crees Ta.._

 _-No Vinyl, desaste de esa cosa discretamente antes de que alguien descubra que tenemos esto aquí y consigue un verdadero disfraz._

 _-Que es un disfraz solo míralo bien -Vinyl agarra aquella cosa que parecía apenas un pony con lo aterradora que lucia y se lo acerca a Octavia para que lo viera mejor, ella aparta la vista cerrando los ojos por que le daba mucha cosa verlo- vamos Tavi solo velo bien, y veras que.._

 _-Vinyl, quita esa cosa de mi cara y desaste de ella por favor._

 _-Bien.. pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio de que lo haga_

 _-¡Y quieres que yo!... -Octavia lo piensa mejor y antes de seguir con lo que iba a decir, para, suelta un pequeño suspiro y se calma- esta bien Vinyl que quieres ahora._

 _-Bueno, perdí mi bola disco después de un extraño accidente misterioso, y estaría bien que me consiguieras otro, ya sabes para el concierto que hoy daremos por lo de la noche de nightmare._

 _-Es verdad.. que dijimos que tocaríamos juntas esta noche.. bueno te conseguiré la bola disco, pero tu te desases de esa cosa sin que nadie se entere, ¿trato hecho? -extiende su casco derecho para que su amiga Vinyl lo chocara en caso de que estuviese de acuerdo con ella-_

 _-Trato hecho_

Chocan los cascos y las dos se ponen manos a la obra Octavia sale de su casa en busca de la dichosa bola de disco que quería Vinil, por otro lado Vinyl se desase de el supuesto disfraz MUY DISCRETAMENTE tirándolo en un bote de basura publico que había en Ponyville, mojándose un poco por la poca lluvia que todavía permanecía. Y fue así como después de todo lo ocurrido empezó a atardecer mientras los pegasos quitaban el mal clima que habían puesto con el propósito de refrescar el ambiente y proporcionarle a todas las plantas un poco de agua, para que este todo perfecto para la gran celebracioon de la noche.

En el precioso atardecer que la princesa Celestia les ofreció a los ponys; todo pony estaba preparando los últimos eventos para la celebración todas las manzanas ya estaban en el agua, la cidra recién preparada, los dulces preparados y dispuestos a ser comidos y por supuesto el escenario limpio y listo para ser usado. Vinyl y Octabia estaban ensayando y preparando todos los instrumentos y herramientas que utilizarían en su función, cuando terminaron de ensayar un poco ya se sentían listas para ello, pero en eso una conversación inicia.

 _-¿Y como le hiciste para limpiar todo el desorden?, ¿contrataste a alguien o algo?_

 _-No, lo limpie todo yo sola_

 _-¿Enserio?, no te creo le debiste pedir ayuda a alguien seguro_

 _-Que es enserio todo lo limpie yo, fue muy cansado, y ahora que lo dices me debes una por limpiar la casa entera_

 _-¿Yo? -pregunta de una manera burlona- no fui yo quien hizo su fiesta con no se quien_

 _-Pero dijiste que somos un equipo_

 _-Si, pero tu ensuciaste la casa que es lo que importa_

 _-Bueno si pero también ya estaba algo sucia cuando iba iniciar la fiesta, debiste ver que vergonzoso fue tener que hacer una fiesta con toda esa suciedad._

 _-Hay Vinyl... bueno, pero ya te compre tu bola disco confórmate con eso; oye y hablando de limpiar la casa ¿Donde dejaste mi violonchelo?, lo habia dejado en la casa por eso me regrese de rápido._

 _-Oooo... si.. sobre tu violonchelo, veraz..._

 _-¿Vinyl? ¿que le hiciste a mi violonchelo?_

 _-Por cierto el disfraz, a que no sabrás como le hice para desacerme de el, pues fue difícil pero gracias a mi gran talento pude conseguirlo._

 _-Pero yo no estoy hablando del disfraz, dime que le hiciste a mi violonchelo_

 _De pronto llega el representante de Vinyl para informarle que todo estaba listo y que se preparen para el consierto_

 _-O claro estamos listas, pero espera que me falta preparar algo_

 _-Pero que estas diciendo Vinyl si no te falta..._

 _-Perdona Tavi pero tengo que apresurarme a tener todo listo_

Vinyl se fue rápidamente de hay y cuando su amiga intento pararla la detuvo unos cuantos fanáticos suyos que la reconocieron al verla, pidiendo su autógrafo.

/Mientras tanto en la casa del Doctor Whooves/

 _-A ver ¿dulces?, listos, ¿disfraz?, listo, ¿notas de conversación?, emmm.. -busca entre sus carpetas en un estante donde tiene todo archivado y las encuentra después de un rato- listo, ¿nuevo invento que cambiara por completo la existencia de toda Equestria?, -va a la sala de maquinas para buscar su artefacto que según el sera algo fundamental para todo pony, sin embargo no lo encuentra, y lo busca desesperadamente por todos lados pero sigue sin encontrarlo- pero donde lo deje -en eso mete su casco en la bolsa de su trague y sorpresivamente encuentra el aparato hay- jajaja, valla, siempre los encuentras en los sitios mas inesperados, vale, listo, ¿que mas falta...?, entusiasmo por supuesto -se dirije hacia uno de sus muchos espejos y sonríe enfrente del espejo- todo listo, hora de ponerse el disfraz y celebras esta noche._

La tan esperada noche había llegado los potrillos corrían de un lado a otro en busca de dulces o simple diversión, el doctor por otro lado solo quería observar un poco su alrededor, y enseñar a todo ponyville su nuevo invento que revolucionara toda equestria. Dando una caminata como de costumbre se topo con algo que llamo su atención, algo bastante inusual que pudo notar en un contenedor de basura, al acercarse a el encontró aquel pony demacrado que Vinyl decía que era un disfraz cuando lo vio mas detenidamente pudo notar que efectivamente solo era un disfraz, hecho con material fino y costoso le que explica por que le dio tanto realismo; Whooves al final concluyo que no le servia de nada, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar una lujosa tela, por lo que lo tomo y busco a alguien a quien poder regalárselo.

Se lo ofrecía a todo pony que se le cruzase pero el disfraz era tan realista y daba tanto miedo que los potrillos salían corriendo y el resto de ponys se negaba a tenerlo, volteando su mirada como si no existiera aquel disfraz que el doctor sostenía; por lo tanto no le quedo de otra mas que conservarlo, "después de todo es un buen disfraz" se decía a si mismo, y así fue, fue trotando a su casa para dejar el traje que se puso y cambiárselo por el que encontró. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó que lo había encontrado en la basura y le empezó a dar asco usarlo, aunque era bastante cómodo y calentito, es muy poco higiénico tener puesto un disfraz sacado de la basura.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo y salir a presentar su proyecto, y ya que esta también participar en el concurso de disfraces, quien sabe, igual y gana algo bonito. Todos los ponys que veían al doctor quedaban impresionados y aterrados por aquel trasto que llevaba, pero teniéndolo puesto le daba mas confianza a los ponys acercarse a ver su disfraz, parecía una super estrella con cientos de fans alrededor, tal vez no duraba demasiado pero algo es algo.

Después de perder tiempo con sus "fans" fue a inscribirse a el concurso de disfraces una vez hecho eso fue hacia el escenario de eventos para presentar su invento, tubo que quedarse esperando tras bambalinas, se sentó tranquilamente y saco un libro que tenia, lo pone en la mesa y espera pacientemente mientras le su libro de Anatomía pony.

Al cabo de un rato Vinyl pasa por el mismo sitio donde estaba el Doctor, a pesar de que estaba muy entretenida oyendo música con sus lentes favoritos puestos, pudo ver una moneda de oro tirada y hizo lo mas correcto que se debía hacer en una situación así; voltear de un lado a otro para estar segura que nadie la esta viendo y tomarla, pero cuando quiso tomarla con su magia, esta estaba pegada al suelo, y a lo lejos se alcanza a oír una pequeña risa, ella se da cuenta y voltea a ver donde esta aquel pony burlón, era Rainbow dash en una nube con un disfraz de los shadow bolts, como a Vinyl le gusta un poco dejar en ridículo, aumento su potencia de magia y con fuerza arranco la moneda del suelo de madera.

 _-Genial dinero gratis._

 _-Hey no espera ese es mi moneda -Rainbow vuela rápidamente hay y reclama su dinero-_

 _-¿O así que es tullo?, bueno pues lo dejare donde lo encontré para que no allá ningún problema -empieza a decender la moneda al sitio que aun seguía muy pegajoso-_

 _-¡No espera! -para su mala suerte no logro agarrar la moneda antes de que Vinyl la volviera a pegar y la empezó a intentar despegar con sus cascos y después con sus alas pero no conseguía que se despegase- aaaa... genial.._

Vinyl empezó a irse satisfecha y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de su música con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo antes de irse alcanza a ver de reojo a el Doctor Whooves con el disfraz que ella tiro, vuelve a voltear de nuevo para ver si no había visto mal y si, no se equivocaba aquel pony tenia su disfraz, ella exaltada va donde estaba aquel pony

 _-¡Oye que haces con mi disfraz! -Dice Vinyl bastante alterada, quitándose sus gafas moradas y sus audífonos para poder discutir mejor-_

 _Whooves se espanta un poco, por la interrupción inesperada de la pony_

 _-Uuuffh, que susto señorita, me espanto, a que se debe su interrupción_

 _-No me vengas con palabras pulidas pony de clase, quiero mi disfraz_

 _-¿Su disfraz?, perdone pero no se de que esta.._

 _-Me refiero al que lleva despistado, me pertenece_

 _-Perdóneme pero yo lo halle en un contenedor de basura, usted no tiene derecho de exigirme la posesión de..._

Por alguna razón paso por ese mismo lado Octavia y se percata de la discusión y va a ver que pasa.

 _-¿Y ahora que pasa Vinyl? -Octavia se da cuenta de que el disfraz que llevaba el Doctor era el mismo que aquel que le dijo a Vinyl que se deshiciera- ¡Vinyl que te dije acerca de esa cosa!, no que te ibas a deshacer de ella discretamente_

 _-Si lo hice solo que consiguió encontrarla de alguna forma, no es mi culpa que el sea un experto encontrando tesoros._

 _-Pero si estaba en un bote de basura publico..._

 _-¡Shhh!, tu cállate_

 _-¡Como que en un basurero publico!, dijiste que nadie se daría, cuenta, cuantas veces tengo que confiar en ti, para que cumplas con tus obligaciones_

 _-Vamos Tavi no le creerás a este tipo lo que dice ¿o si?, digo solo míralo_

 _-Lo estoy viendo y se ve con mas modales que tu_

 _-Oooo, claro miren a la señora modales, siempre tiene que dar su educación de como sentarse recto y balancear libros en la cabeza ¿no?_

Whooves estaba un poco preocupado por la discusión que se estaba armando en un momento solo por una tontería, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber agarrado ese disfraz, el ya se estaba imaginando que algo así pasaría, era de esperarse que ese disfraz tuviese dueño, pero que después de abandonarlo tirándolo en la basura, venga y lo reclame, es algo que no tubo en cuenta.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pero que aburrimiento, quien sabe ya cuanto tiene que no como, la sensación de carne en mi boca, me esta desesperando, vamo a ver si el sur esta al norte el oeste esta en la carne... si, si, si, claro, claro, la luuuuuuz, se fue la luuuuuu, cállese mijito, zasca, shanclaso en la ca..ca... carajo, ni con estas tonterías se me quita lo aburrido; paso de seguir pensando en que significa cada tontería que di... pienso, pienso, joder cuanto no llevo a qui y todavía no me entra en la cabeza... mmmm... eso contaría como violación ¿no?.**

 **Por que claro, si me entra en la cabeza que es lo único que tengo o quien sabe, igual y tengo... bueno ya empece a desviarme, que cojones ya ni me acuerdo que estaba pensando, bien hecho mente, tu mu bien, yo pensar, tu pensar, vosotros... no comer, ¡por feos!.Que estoy bien mama, pero no tan duro que me duele, muajala muajala.**

 **A ver parale, no se te valla a olvidar que esto solo es para quitarte lo aburrido, no se te valla a ir la olla y pierdas la cordura que todavía tienes... lo.. lo rojo, si, puedo recordarlo, ese intenso rojo era tan abundante, trajes, vestidos quizá, una pequeña sonrisa, ¡una amistad!, ¡eso es!, como no recordé eso antes, las galletas se remojan en leche para que sepan mejor, ahora todo tiene sentido, mi propósito, lo que soy, necesito mojar una galleta en leche, solo entonces mi destino estará completo.**

 **Música épica por favor, ¡TAA, TARA TA, TA, TAA, TA TARAAAA¡, puede que el camino este lleno de obstáculos ¡PARA PA, PARA PA!, y que allá gente que quiera impedirlo ¡SUB, SUB, NOR, MA MA MAL¡, pero yo con mi gran imaginación haré como si hubiese cumplido mi meta; claro, hay que ser realistas ni loco conseguiré comerme las galletas con la leche, por que no voy a poder ni salir de aquí.**

 **Conseguir tus metas no párese fácil, sobre todo cuando no tienes nada por alcanzar solo.. esperar, a esto se le conocía como dolor... el dolor.. eso puedo recordarlo bien, esa sensación, del desbarre de ver tu vida como pasa frente a ti, oooo... era tan grandiosa, pero dejemos de pensar en eso, puede que incluso llegase a ser adictivo el dolor... ñaaa, que estoy pensando si ahora mismo quiero dejar de sufrir, y estaba diciendo que el dolor es asombroso, que divertido es contradecirse.**

 **A todo esto, que pasara si no hay libros, en el otro sitio, o incluso puede que todo este aquí de hecho no eh probado que pensé antes, eso de ir imaginando mi propio mundo y haciendo mi propia vida, puede que sea una especie de ser supremo y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo ¿sabes?, sera mejor iniciar, ¿antes de que?, pues de que me arrepienta, o me aburra de hacer esto y empiece a darme un largo descanso sin usar la cabeza para pensar por un rato.**

 **Bien... veamos.. puedo ver un mundo, muy colorido, es la tierra con la que mis descendiente podrán vivir y disfrutar, sera grande y espacioso, habrá cielo, y agua en su interior, una magia extraña proporcionara el aire que necesita todo ser vivo y los mantendrá encerrados como si fueran una capsula... mmmm.. podría dar detalle, no estaría mal, un poco de luz, oscuridad por algún lado, no lo se, debo pensarlo mas a fondo.**

:::

:::

 _-¿Saben que? no importa, si quieres de vuelta tu disfraz te lo daré, ten -El doctor amablemente se lo empieza a quitar-_

 _-¿Que?, ¿enserio me lo darás?_

 _-Por supuesto_

 _-No Vinyl, no te quedaras con esa cosa._

 _-Tranquila madam, es solo un disfraz no tiene nada de malo, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones de que ponerse y que no, en esta celebración, de cualquier forma debemos divertirnos, de eso se trata la noche de nightmare ¿no?, pasarla bien un rato, contar unas cuantas historias y unir unos pocos corazones con nuestros talentos especiales, para eso estamos en este escenario ¿no es así? -se termina de quitar el disfraz y se lo da a Vinyl-_

 _-Bueno... no se que decir, supongo que tienes razón, de todas maneras es solo un disfraz supongo, bueno Vinyl, entonces ve a cambiarte y prepárate para el mejor concierto que jamas hemos dado en nuestras vidas._

 _-Esa es mi Tavi, jajaja_

 _-Que te dije de.. bueno, esta bien, llámame como quieras solo apresúrate que no falta mucho para que nos toque a nosotras._

 _-Por supuesto, estaré en un santiamén_

Vinyl se va a cambiar y Whooves vuelve a su lectura pero antes de que pudiera seguir lo interrumpe Octavia.

 _-Gracias, emmmm..._

 _-Whooves, Doctor Whooves_

 _-Por supuesto tu eres el pony que me ayudo a refugiarme de la lluvia._

 _-Sip, ese fui yo, jaja_

 _-Pues gracias Whooves, por lo de la lluvia y por lo de ahora_

 _-¿Por lo de ahora? si no hice realmente nada_

 _-Bueno, me hiciste ver que tengo que ser mas paciente y conprenciba, que no es bueno obligarle a alguien o ordenarle a hacer algo que no quiere._

 _-O eso.. bueno supongo que solo exprese lo que sentía._

 _-Pues lo que yo siento es que fuiste capas de unir algunos corazones como tu decías._

 _-S.. -antes de que pudiera decir algo su aparato que tenia en el bolsillo comenzó a echar chispas y brillar con una intensa luz- ¿Pero que..?_

 _-Emmm.. ¿pasa algo? -Octavia con curiosidad se fija en lo que el doctor observaba con tanta inquietud dándose cuenta de aquella intensa luz- ¿Pero que tienes hay?._

 _-Es un aparato que repare y mejore, o bueno eso parecía hasta que.._

 _-¿Hasta que...?, por favor no me digas que esta fuera de control o algo por el estilo._

 _-No oh, por supuesto que no, es solo que -aquel aparato empezó a brillar con mas fuerza y tenia toda la pinta de que estaba por explotar, por lo que Whooves se quita su pequeña mochila de tela delgada que portaba el extraño objeto y lo arrojo lejos de hay al mismo tiempo que grito preocupadamente- ¡al suelo!_

Todos oyeron su grito y se percataron de lo que sucedía y sin pensárselos dos veces todos pegaron un gran brinco lejos del aparato y se echaron al suelo y aquel cacharro se desmorono por completo, parecía que ya no iba explotar y todos aliviados se levantan de nuevo para acercarse un poco a ver que era esa cosa que puso en peligro sus vidas y cuando pusieron un casco en frente, el objeto exploto furtivamente en el sitio destrozando todo el escenario completo; por alguna extraña razón el supuesto invento revolucionario no les hizo ningún rasguño a ningún pony.

Eso si, los mando a volar lejos haciendo que se lastimasen por la caída, cuando todo termino una extraña luz mágica salio de todos los restos del cacharro y se dirigieron todos juntos a Canterlot, los ponys que estaban alrededor se quedaron impactados por aquella explosión y intrigados por esas extrañas luces que salieron de aquel explosivo yéndose como si nada a Canterlot.

No paraban de oírse voces diciendo "que paso" o "que era eso", estaban tan curiosos por saber que se acercaron a ayudar a los ponys que salieron heridos, incluyendo a Whooves y Octavia, cuando los ayudaron a levantarse Octavia no pudo evitar preguntar alteradamente al Doctor:

 _-¡En el nombre de Celestia que rayos era esa cosa!_

 _-Nada solo un aparato que encontré y repare._

 _-¿Encontraste?, a que pony en su sano juicio, agarra una cosa extraña que no sabe ni lo que es y la mete a su casa a manosearla, como si te perteneciese_

Todos pararon bien la oreja y oyeron lo que decían, y empezaron a alterarse y enojarse con Whooves por lo que había provocado.

 _-Oigan tranquilos, en mi defensa lo e hecho muchas veces y por alguna extraña razón, esto exploto, les juro que jamas me había pasado -se para un momento a susurrar- o bueno al menos no en publico_

"Entonces, tiene mas de esas cosas que harán volar ponyville", "¿y si destruyen a toda equestria?", "tal vez sea alguna clase de científico loco que quiere matarnos a todos", "habrá que informar a Celestia de todo esto, antes de que quiera quitarle su corona", "Tal vez solo es el espectáculo que nos estaban preparando para todos, jajaja... -todo los ponys voltean a ver al quien dijo eso y lo ven con cara de desprecio- bueno igual no.."

A Octavia se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza "Vinyl", y sin meterse mas en el lió que se estaba formando empezó a buscar por todos lado a Vinyl pero no la encontraba, por lo que decidió calmar a la muchedumbre y pedir ayuda para que encontrasen a su amiga.

 _-Alguien me puede ayudar a buscar a mi amiga, no la encuentro por ningún lado -algunos ponys la ignoraron pero otros pocos se interesaron en ayudarla, a lo que le preguntaron a quien buscaba- Vinyl, ya la conocen se pasea por todo ponyville con sus gafas moradas y sus audífonos._

 _-¿Es la que todo el tiempo se la pasa oyendo música a todo volumen, por la noche?_

 _-Emmm.. si -en ese momento los pocos que se interesaron perdieron aquel interés debido a que gracias a Vinyl no conseguían tener una buena noche de sueño- debí imaginarlo... bien la buscare yo sola_

/Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido/

 _-Auuh, mi cabeza.. -la desafortunada Vinyl llego a parar en un extraño lugar selvático, parecía un bosque oscuro y sombrío, ese cacharro extraño la había teletransportado a un sitio aleatorio- ¿que es este lugar...?, ¡wow! -al levantar la mirada ve enfrente suya un extraño castillo hecho ruinas, y sin dudarlo ni una sola vez entro a el sitio-_

Las puertas eran muy pesadas, tenían enredaderas brotando por todos lados, parecía que se desmoronarían en cualquier momento; cuando logro entrar después de usar mucha fuerza física y mágica, se quedo asombrada por lo que pudo ver adentro.


	5. Formando lazos

. **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Vale entonces con esto seria. Avía una vez un pequeño perrito que quería ser huérfano así que fue a adoptar, que cosa mas extraña esperate loco que te fuiste por la tanta gente, vamos a ver, si ya quisiera tu... bueno empecemos de nuevo que algo me dice que estoy haciendo todo mal.**

 **Bien primero los perros o bueno perro tiene cuatro patas que a falta de una... pues eso, si no recuerdo mal las patas sirven para caminar; como algún perro o gato sepa lo que ando pensando me daría un par de golpes por ser tan tonto, yo mismo me las daría la verdad pero como no puedo pues ahí que conformarse. Entonces sobre lo que caminan los... a es verdad que también están los homujs casi lo olvido, tanto ellos como los gatos y perros necesitan caminar sobre algo ahora mismo no se sobre que y sinceramente tampoco para que, peeeeero... pero nada ahí se queda, mejor voy a dejar que mi imaginación fluya, puede que sea tonto y algunas cosas no las conozca pero eso si nadie me puede negar, literalmente, que soy bueno para montarme mi propio entretenimiento.**

 **Wiiiiiiii, para pa papa, aaaaaaah... por donde inicio, estaba, espada. Muy bien creo que ya lo tengo, el perrito caminaba tranquilamente, se decía caminar ¿no?, ¿si?, no los veo ni los escucho así que se joden así es como se dice, caminaba luego de mover sus patas asía enfrente como unas... que sera, 30, 40 pasos, algo por ahí encontró un gato que se le acerco y le dio un un palazo en toda la cara, el gato era minero pero eso no quiere decir que le tiene que golpear con una pala, no ahí que discriminar a nadie, por eso le golpeo con un palo, ojo no es lo mismo una pala que un palo, "ya lo se pero gracias por explicarme, soy un inútil que ni te ayudo para ver" ya lo se ojo, no lo veo pero lo se "te odio ojala y te pudras en este agujero".**

 **¿Donde estaba?, oh claro entonces el perro le dijo al gato, oye tu que te pasa, y el gato le respondió ¡Que estoy siego mamón!, pero lo malo es que el perro era sordo, no estoy seguro si es mudo pero sordo parece que si, entonces el perro al ver los labios del gato moverse pero no oír ninguna palabra le dice que no podía oírlo, de repente se les ocurre una grandiosa idea a los dos, la cual les seria de gran ayuda y así se podrían apoyar el uno al otro y por lo visto, para el perro no para el gato ya que el no ve jaja saludos, los dos tenían la misma idea, entonces no esperaron mas y dieron marcha a su plan, el perro sordo intento arrancarse los ojos con su propia pata al ver que no lo lograba se clavo la garra profundamente para poder reventarlos como si fuesen burbujas al tener los restos de sus ojos en su mano se los dio al gato y el los guardo, así el perro logro comprender que se sentía no poder ver nada con lo que lo acompaño en su desgracia de no poder ver**

 **Desde ese momento fueron felices y se hicieron los mejores amigos...**

 **Un sol prendido, mientras el perro y el gato jugaban a saludarse pata derecha luego pata izquierda un juego que les encantaba, llego otro gato caminando donde estaban ellos y se sentó a su lado después de un rato el gato que acababa de llegar se arranco un trozo de su pata a mordiéndose, el otro gato al oírlo le pregunto que estaba haciendo, "no siento nada" respondió el gato, el gato se sintió triste, ahora el fue el que tubo la idea, un plan fantástico para hacerlo sentir mejor, el gato pensó que como el perro lo ayudo a sentirse mejor hace mucho también podría hacer lo mismo con este otro gato, entonces le comento la idea al gato triste, no lo dudaron mas y comenzaron con el plan, torturaron al perro con todo lo que pensaban que podría dejarlo igual que el gato con el problema lo golpearon fuertemente en su cabeza, lo dejaron en un tremendo frió por días, hasta llegar a un punto en que tantos intentos por fin dieron sus frutos, el perro ya no sentía nada...**

 **El perro era feliz, se sentía útil, y los gatos estaban contentos de saber que alguien entendía lo que pasaban.**

...

...

...

Al mirar dentro de aquel castillo pudo encontrar una gran bolsa de papas, sin duda era el día de suerte de Vinyl, si no consideramos que fue arrastrada en un lugar siniestro y decrepito claro. Sin demora abrió la bolsa con su cuerno mágico, el olor de las papas de queso eran increíbles haciendo que se le hiciera agua el hocico.

Vinyl es de las ponys que disfruta de los pequeños placeres de la vida, sobre todo cuando estos no impliquen verduras. Al comer olvido por completo el sitio donde estaba, solo dio media vuelta y sigo caminando sin darle importancia al castillo decrepito, cuando de repente ya no lograba ver nada, sin darse cuenta la unicornio se había adentrado al bosque dolo podía ver un poco gracias a su cuerno que le iluminaba.

Estaba por seguir caminando pero a lo lejos dentro del bosque oyó un aullido de una bestia extraña, como quería que nadie la molestara mientras seguía comiendo sus papas, ademas que aunque no lo aceptara sentía un poco de miedo a lo que le pueda pasar; regresando al castillo, tropieza con una pequeña grieta provocando que se le cayeran las papas que le sobraban.

Enojada y con hambre se da un momento para analizar su situación.

 _-Maldición y ahora que hago, no suelo comer cosas del suelo, pero tengo hambre... mejor voy a esperar, ahora que lo pienso que rayos paso, debió ser ese cacharro viejo del doctor- observa a su alrededor para centrarse en el lugar donde se encontraba- jamas había visto un lugar tan lúgubre bueno aparte de mi casa cuando dejo a Tavi sola por unos días; música clásica de fondo muebles refinados por todos lados fotos enmarcadas de ponys que ni conozco, eso si que vuelve loco a mas de un pony, uff solo de pensarlo..._

Mientras continuaba pensando y platicando ella sola en sus asuntos un resplandor de una pequeña luz la distrajo e interrumpió, parecía venir de la entrada a un pasillo oscuro del castillo, le dio curiosidad por saber de que se trataba al acercarse pudo ver claramente que eran sus lentes tirados, sin embargo aun así era bastante extraño que alguna luz pudiese reflejarse con el cristal de sus lentes debido a que era de noche y la luz de la luna no era tan intensa como para poder darse el caso, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto solo se puso sus lentes en la parte superior de su cuerno.

Se quedo por un momento quieta observando el pasillo oscuro pero no lograba ver nada inusual o fuera de lo común. En ese momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de explorar el castillo para averiguar que había ahí dentro, mas que nada para no aburrirse mientras espera o piensa en una manera de salir de donde esta, pero a pesar de que no suele asustarse fácilmente y el miedo es algo que nunca suele invadirle sin importar que situación, también es alguien que no le suele dar mucha importancia a la aventura y exploración, aunque no suela admitirlo ella es un poco vaga.

Después de decidir no darle mas importancia da media vuelta y camina fuera de la oscuridad.

/Mientras tanto en Ponyville/

Cada vez la muchedumbre seguía creciendo y el pobre doctor quedaba mas y mas acorralado contra la pared de una casa de un pony cualquiera, el jaleo que se estaba armando era imposible de ignorar para la alcaldesa de Ponyville, la cual salio inmediatamente corriendo de su oficina. A estado tan ocupada con papeleo que no pudo salir a celebrar la noche de nigthmare.

Al salir y ver esa multitud enardecida trota para preguntarle a un ciudadano que es lo que estaba pasando a lo que el le respondió "Un loco casi nos mata a todos con un cacharro que traía", la alcaldesa fue poco a poco disipando a la multitud poniendo orden a la situación, con su presencia de autoridad no tardo mucho en que todos los ponys se calmaran y dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo.

 _-¡¿Se puede saber quien es el responsable del supuesto intento de destrucción?!- gritaba la alcaldesa para que todo pony pudiese oírla, a lo que el doctor Whooves que estaba al lado de ella un poco lejos pegado cerca de una pared le respondió que fue el_

 _-¿Usted? No se como no lo pensé antes, ya hablamos de esto Whooves, tus inventos son peligrosos sobre todo cuando no sabes de donde proviene la base._

 _-Pero alcaldesa muchos de mis inventos que revolucionaron la forma de vida de todo pony fue en su mayoría de bases sin origen establecido, puede que sea arriesgado no se lo niego pero es un riesgo menor, el cual puede llegar a tomarse, en mi defensa sospecho que mi nuevo invento que salio fuera de control contenía algún tipo de magia._

 _-Aquí vamos de nuevo..._

 _-Esto solo deja en claro mi punto; la magia solo frena el avance de la ciencia, mas que ayudar perjudica._

 _-Mire Señor Whooves, ya sabe que no estoy de lado de nadie y respeto su opinión pero lo que izo hoy es algo muy grave solo mire su al rededor, no solo destruyo el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo muchas obras, actuaciones, composiciones musicales, y entretenimiento de todo tipo para el entretenimiento y la celebración de esta importante noche, si no que ademas muchos edificios a su al rededor fueron afectados, y que decir de los ponys pudiste mandar al hospital a muchos con tu invento, tienes suerte de que algunos solo salieran con rasguños y heridas leves_

Whooves apenado y con la mirada decaída veía su al rededor decepcionado de si mismo.

 _-Perdone alcaldesa no volverá a pasar..._

-Eso espero, ahora por favor to...- cuando los ponys afectados oyeron que no recibió ningún castigo a su comportamiento se empezaron a quejar y alborotar nuevamente exigiendo justicia y que tomara verdaderas acciones en el asunto.

Después de ver que no lograba controlarlos decidió hacerles caso a los ponys y la alcalde de Ponyville decidió hacer algo al respecto con Whooves.

 _-Lo lamento pero Ponyville a hablado, a partir de ahora no tendrá fondos para ninguna de sus investigaciones y inventos, eso significa que deberá regresar a Canterlot._

 _-¡¿Que?!_

 _-¿Olvida que su actual hogar en Ponyville viene incluido en los fondos de ingresos que le otorgo?- el doctor queda en silencio al oírla- En verdad lo siento Doctor Whooves, empaque sus cosas le doy dos días para mudarse.._

Sin mas que decir se retira del lugar mientras los demás ponys se quedan satisfechos de que se allá hecho justicia y se empezaron a ir poco a poco de ese lugar a dormir en sus casas ya que la noche de Nigthmare en Ponyville fue arruinada por completo gracias a esto.

Por otro lado Whooves se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba quedando solo. Arrepentido y molesto a la vez no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido pero no transcurrió mucho asta que Octavia llego desde un callejón volteando de un lado para otro siguiendo buscando a su amiga que no lograba encontrar al percatarse de que el Doctor estaba solo decidió dejar la búsqueda por un momento y acercarse a el.

 _-yyyy... entonces, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?, veo que aun estas en una pieza ¿no?, hahaha... ha.._

 _Manteniendo la compostura y tragándose la impotencia que sentía, logro controlarse y no comportarse grosero con Octavia. Sin embargo su tristeza le fue imposible ocultarla._

 _-Soy un fracaso... me arriesgue ciegamente en algo y lo perdí todo... soy un tonto._

 _-Hey vamos no digas eso, eres un hombre exitoso, eras Doctor, tienes una gran mansión, te dedicas a lo que te gusta y ayudas a muchos ponys con tu trabajo._

 _-Eso se acabo... mi mansión, mis inventos, ¡todo!, son simples fondos monetarios de superiores míos, sin fondos no tengo ningún materia raro que necesito._

 _-¿Esa mansión realmente no era legítimamente tuya?_

 _-No, me la dieron para mis investigaciones._

 _-Pero si ese es tu hogar en Ponyville que pasara contigo ¿a donde iras?_

 _-Mira no quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿por que se interesa tanto en lo que me pase?, ni siquiera me conoce._

 _-Lo mismo me pregunte yo cuando me acobijo en su mansión cuando estaba mojándome con la lluvia, pero sabe algo, solo somos ponys a veces nos vendría bien un casco- al terminar con su frase Octavia le estira el casco a Whooves para que pueda reincorporarse de nuevo a cuatro patas-_

El doctor saca una pequeña sonrisa y recibe el casco de Octavia y se apoya de el para levantarse.

 _-Te propongo algo, yo te dejo vivir con nosotros.._

 _-¡¿Que?!, No, no hace falta, de verdad.._

 _-Insisto, fuiste amable conmigo y mi amiga, déjame devolverte el favor, ademas si puedo convivir con Vinyl que mas da un pony mas- se ríe un poco mientras lo cuenta- ademas, así también puedes quedarte un poco a admirar mejor Ponyville, no es por juzgarte sin conocerte pero parece que no sales muy seguido de esa mansión, lo digo por lo de tus experimentos claro._

 _-Ha, si, buena observación, la verdad es cierto no suelo salir mucho, por suerte tenia un par de libros de como socializar con los demás ponys, yo pensaba que eran una tontería per... bueno creo que... mejor continua con tu propuesta_

 _-Descuida todo pony tiene sus secretos vergonzosos, bueno como te decía, yo te dejo vivir en mi casa si, me ayudas a buscar a Vinyl._

 _-¿Quien tu amiga?, ¿Como es que se perdió?_

 _-No lo se, fue cuando ocurrió esa extraña explosión de tu invento, tal vez debió de mandarla a volar a un lugar muy lejos._

 _-Mmmm... ahora que lo dices esa explosión no hirió a ningún pony a pesar de que les aya impactado por completo a varios, dudo mucho que con el radio de explosión tuviese un efecto de empuje tan grande en un pony- seguía hablando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando, estaba hablando solo mas que conversando con Octavia-_

 _-Eeemmm... bueno y que piensas ¿donde acabo?, ¿que le pudo haber ocurrido?_

 _El Doctor después de dar un par de vueltas caminando y pensando, hasta que de pronto una idea se le bino a la cabeza._

 _-¡Teletransportacion!_

 _-¿Que?- Octavia se le quedo viendo a el Doctor confundida; no comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo-_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ha, es gracioso por que no tiene gracia ¿entendiste cerebro?, se que no, ya no comprendo ni recuerdo muchas cosas desde que estoy atrapado en este sitio... juguemos, veo algo... negro, ¿que es?, ¡Todo! hahaha ¡Hahahaha! jaa, jaa.**

 **Yo creo que ya es hora de dejar de lanzar indirectas tontas; estoy atrapado, asúmelo, debe de haber forma de salir de esta, ¿comencé estando aquí realmente?, ¿por que solo puedo recordar algunos fragmentos? y es mas ¿por que recuerdo algo antes de esto?, puede que este sitio sea alguna especie de tortura.**

 **Perros, gatos, todo es muy confuso en realidad; realidad... ¿cuanto realmente se de eso?.**

 **"Hey" el perro le dijo a los dos gatos "Estoy... aburrido", un paso adelante, pequeños pasos adelante mas que el perro, mucho mas.. ellos habían a comenzado a jugar ya.**

 **Se turnaban, uno juzgaba su apariencia, muy gordo, muy flaco, nariz gorda, demasiado delgada, un color muy fuerte un color muy claro, no podía ser arreglado era inaceptable, imperfecto, soluciona uno aparecen mas, ¿que pasa?, ¿por que no puedes ser como quiero?**

 **Mientras que el otro lo golpeaba una y otra vez, el aun no siente lo que yo siento, no sabe todo lo que pase y sufrí, se decía, lo acusaba y castigaba por todo lo que no había hecho mientras le gritaba "¡Cobarde, Cobarde!", ¿por que no te arrepientes?, si no eres como nosotros estas contra nosotros ¿eres alguien para dar tu opinión?, ¿que tan importante eres? para saber la razón que tienes.**

 **Fue llevado con mas gatos que vivían todos en un mismo lugar llamándolo hogar. El perro lo señalaban como diferente, no era como los otros gatos era algo intolerable, "el sabe lo que se siente", su amigo lo ayuda, su amigo lo apoya.**

 **El gato líder no tarda en salir, "esto es mio, me pertenece, yo soy la ley aquí" pero el perro no podía escucharlo, no tomar su palabra fue un error pues con un látigo fue azotando ese débil cuerpo que le quedaba al perro, pero el no podía sentirlo, amenazarlo no sirvió de nada pues no podía sentir miedo de algo que no podía ver.**

 **"¡Monstruo!", gritaban "Exilio, ¡Tortura!" exigían; sus amigos se ofrecieron, siempre apoyándolo, siempre cuidándolo.**

 **El perro pudo entender, aprender y comprender lo que los demás gatos sienten. El perro era feliz, se sentía útil, y los gatos estaban contentos de saber que alguien entendía lo que pasaban.**

 **"Esto nació como basura, vivió como un estorbo, y murió con un derecho, trabajaste duro para conseguirlo, eres uno de nosotros, ahora todos te aceptaremos, la leyenda nuestro ejemplo", al sol iluminado siguiente lo lanzaron a un basurero donde seria comida para los perros, sus buenos actos acabaron su buena acción fue olvidada por un conflicto.**

 **Es mas importante lo malo que lo bueno después de todo.**

 **Aun lo recuerdo, tenia propósitos, mis metas.. ¿las abre cumplido?, que ahí de los sueños, ¿puedo soñar? ¿estoy soñando profundamente?, no... estoy muerto en un cuerpo con vida, un impulso que ansia mas, ¿que quiero realmente?, recordar, saber lo que ocurrió, ¿en que me ayuda?, el pasado no puede cambiarse y aunque se pudiese...**

 **Soy.. que soy, merezco pertenecer a algo, pero ¿y si no es así?, pagar con este sufrimiento es mi deber para ser aceptado, tal vez tenga que intentarlo ¡claro!, no... no, no, no, oportunidades, necesito una, quiero... una.. solo me basta con eso.**

 **Quiero ser el gato aquí, no el perro, pero piensa.. que es lo correcto realmente, quien tiene la razón, yo o yo, no ahí nadie mas aquí solo yo y mi mente, concéntrate no es tan difícil.**

 **Un trato igual, nadie es mas nadie es menos nadie recibirá mas aunque se lo merezca nadie recibirá menos aunque no lo merezca, donde esta este equilibrio, bien y mal el menos y el mas deben estar presentes, ser libre, decidir cuando a alguien no se le otorga eso, cuando no ahí forma de salvar a alguien que ya esta salvando a muchos a todo lo que tiene, el mismo.**

 **Descansa, solo descansa por favor.. para de torturarme cerebro, ¡todo pensamiento solo me infunde odio y tristeza! entre mas se mas duele... in-incluso mas que... para.. olvídalo... saldré de esta, saldré, yo saldré, si saldré de esta, saldré... lo are.**

 **...**

 **Que mas da recordar algo que aun no puedo recordar del todo, aun no recuerdo del todo nada pero duele, ¿esto me convierte en el gato por que puedo sentir?, ¿o en el perro por que aun pienso que en todo esto podre tener algún lugar feliz? seré feliz, seré útil, si enorgullezco a un gato, ¿que ahí de mi?, ¿asta que punto esta bien hacer lo que sea con tal de que el resto este mejor?.**

 **Tal vez fue eso, por lo que estoy aquí, como acabe aquí, fue mi sacrificio mi ignorancia asía mi por el resto, ¿lo di todo?, noooo... aun puedo dar mas, y lo daré, una oportunidad, solo una, ¡Solo una es suficiente!, aun no puedo saber que pasara algún camino tomare eso seguro.**

 **Descansa tu mente lo necesitaras, sera largo pero aun creo, creo en mi en ti perro, gato... en realidad no, pero en situaciones como esta ¿que mas queda?, que... ¿que mas?**

...

...

...

Pasado un rato, Vinyl se estaba desesperando, había perdido sus audífonos después de lo ocurrido trataba de concentrarse para pensar en la música y oírla sin necesidad de ponerla, pero al parecer no les agrado mucho la idea a las criaturas que habitaban dentro del bosque pues solo podían oírse aullidos, gruñidos, ramas de árbol moviéndose y crujiendo, ese bosque era de todo menos silencioso.

No falto mucho para que el hambre la invadiera, ella nunca acostumbraba comer cuando algún día especial se festeja, ya que decide reservar su tripa para toda la comida que darán en el festejo, en este caso algunas botanas ponche, algo de fruta pero sobre todo lo principal, dulces. Y aunque ya había comido papas hace poco no fue suficiente para llenarla, no estaba muerta de hambre pero si quería comer algo mas.

Insatisfecha y aburrida, se levanto de la esquina del castillo donde e hecho por un rato y nuevamente entro al pasillo oscuro que llevaba al interior del castillo en ruinas, prendiendo su cuerno para iluminar un poco la zona pudo observar como todo ese pasillo era un desastre, tenia moho por todos lados unas cuantas telarañas, y por supuesto todo se veía muy frágil y agrietado.

No parecía seguro ni caminar en ese lugar en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse cualquier pieza de la estructura, pero nuestra valiente y aburrida entusiasta necesitaba algo para pasar el rato, solo pensaba en que podría haber en ese sitio para que pueda darle lo que busca, un poco de entretenimiento para su aburrimiento.

Solo bastaron un par de miradas y pasos para que el suelo debajo de ella cediera, ella solo se quedaba viendo mientras las grietas del suelo que pisaba se hacían mas grandes asta que se rompieran, no tenia en mente volver ya solo quería algo extraño para llevárselo a su casa y ver que le decía Octavia.

Cayendo sobre una gran altura aterrizo en un mar de agua, era como si el castillo estuviese inundado en la parte inferior lo cual explica un poco el moho que tenia el castillo.

 _-Wo-oh-oh, eh olido muchas cosas malas y podridas pero sin duda este sitio, se coloca en un buen puesto de las cosas que apestan._

El olor provenía del agua que debió haberse quedado en ese sitio hace años, era como si algo se hubiese echado a perder como si algo se hubiese muerto hace días allí. Tratando de ignorar el olor volvió a iluminar el sitio con su magia el agua era de un color negro de vez en cuando podía reflejarse un color rojizo fuerte; mas adelante un poco a la derecha de ella estaba lo que parecían escalones con un tapete desgarrado de un color muy similar al rojo que vio reflejado en el agua.

Nado hacia los escalones que con dificultan podían notarse, sentía raro que el agua fuese un copo espesa y grumoso por otro lado solo pensaba que era genial; es una experiencia nueva y no le va a decir que no a nada. Llegando a las escaleras cuando salio del agua vio que quedo grasienta de todo el cuerpo con toques de verde negrizco deslizándose como aceite.

Ella solo continuo su camino, no dejaría que nada la detenga, debía encontrar algo, ya era un asunto personal suyo después de todo no sabe aun como lograra salir.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró frente de ella una enorme puerta era similar como la que abrió para entrar, solo eran dos trozos de piedra con enredaderas. La empujo con todas sus fuerzas asía enfrente pero no lograba abrirla, intento con su magia y la fuerza de sus cascos y no lograba mover la puerta ni un centímetro.

Después de pensarlo y reflexionarlo por unos instantes, recordó el problema que siempre le pasa con las puertas donde frecuentemente siempre cae; intento abrirla de nuevo con su magia solo que esta vez empujándola para atrás en vez de asía enfrente y sorprendentemente logro abrirla sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Tan difícil es que inventen una puerta que se abra por los dos lados?- decía Vinyl algo cansada por el esfuerzo que había hecho para abrir la puerta

Luego de dejar de un lado el asunto de la puerta noto que donde quería entrar estaba completamente oscuro y no se podía ver casi nada, aunque así fuese todo el castillo ese lugar era diferente ya que a pesar de iluminar con su cuerno mágico por alguna extraña razón ese cuarto permanecía oscuro, como si se tragara la luz que Vinyl producía.

Esto solo emociono mas a Vinyl para entrar a inspeccionar. Al entrar sintió el aire del lugar mas denso y pesado, su cuerno fue apagándose poco a poco, el color y el liquido grasiento que recorría aun su cuerpo por culpa del agua putrefacta se desvaneció rápidamente.

Después de unos cuantos pasos dentro del cuarto vio una luz que salia de un vitral, cada que intentaba ver el vitral se deslumbrara por la luz como si estuviese viendo directo al sol de día, pero cuando no intentaba verlo solo se veía una pequeña luz que cubría una parte razonable de la habitación.

La luz era colorida como si fuese un arco iris, mientras admiraba la extraña luz que no sabia de donde provenía se empezó a sentir un poco débil como si estuviese enferma por un resfriado o algo. Al entrar a ea luz colorida comenzó a sentirse nuevamente como siempre, intento volver a probar si prendía su cuerno y pudo iluminarse poco a poco.

Era un gran descubrimiento sin duda pero el problema era que no podía llevarse a casa ni la luz, ni el cuarto como prueba de la extraña experiencia que esta viviendo. Por lo que comenzó a ver su al rededor permaneciendo en la luz por supuesto, intento ver si podía encontrar algo dentro de la oscuridad pero no lograba notar nada que pudiese llevarse como recuerdo.

Esta claro que su objetivo lo cumplió pero aun había un problema que no lograba solucionar, en realidad tenia dos, como saldrá de allí y que llevarse con ella, pero lo que le importaba era el segundo problema.

Casi dándose por vencida se sienta en el suelo y voltea a ver al suelo concentrándose en que aria, al ver las manchas de color del suelo, producto de la luz que salia del vitral, se empezó a distraer por esos colores mirando todo el suelo iluminado

Una pequeña sombra corto la simetría de los colores, levantando la mirada logro ver que delate estaba una especie de trono, nuevamente era una piedra con enredaderas, en esa especie de trono estaba un bulto grande de tierra y polvo, esta no solo cubría el asiento, si no que cubría casi todo el trono.

En este punto Vinyl no sabia que comentar, solo se quedaba expectante ante la situación.

El bulto era extrañamente enorme como para ser solamente una bola de arena y polvo. Vinyl soplo fuertemente en ese bulto de suciedad vieja, después de toser, estornudar y esparcir el polvo con su casco para que no le entrara en sus ojos vio que efectivamente había algo escondido detrás de ese polvo.

/Momentos antes en Ponyville/

 _-¿Quieres decir que ella acabo en algún sitio aleatorio gracias a la explosión de tu artefacto?_

 _-Exacto, a eso se lo llamo teletransportacion, se dice que un unicornio en el pasado invento un hechizo que lo ayudaría a estar en cualquier lugar que dese con solo usar su magia, lo se, valla cuento se montaron para contárselo a los pequeños potrillos ingenuos, es evidente que algo como eso no podría lograrse sin ayuda de la cie..._

 _-Whooves- interrumpe Octavia_

 _-¿Eh?, ¿Si señorita Octavia?_

 _-Concéntrese_

 _-Oh, claro, perdóneme a veces me dejo llevar, bueno iré al punto, alguno de mis inventos también solían teletransportar cualquier objeto, aun no descubro el por que, pero debido a esto cree un aparato que rastrea la forma de vida pony que ahí al rededor._

 _-Pero si teletransportaban objetos, ¿por que inventar algo que rastrea ponys?_

 _-Bueno una vez me teletransporto a mi, así que preferí cubrir ese problema por si ocurría algo como esto._

 _-Y que estamos esperando adelante vamos por ese artefacto._

 _-Vale tranquila, no te apresures la encontraremos._

Octavia es de buena memoria ademas que sabe ubicarse con facilidad, así que no le costo nada ir trotando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la casa del Doctor. Whooves la alcanzaba como podía mientras le decía que fuese mas despacio por que no hace mucho acababa de llover.

Al llegar Octavia algo agitada por la distancia que trotaron apresuro a Whooves para que abriera la puerta.

 _-Vamos no ahí tiempo que perder._

 _-Tranquila ya voy - al abrir la puerta se mete y observa toda su casa, pues aun no se le quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de la alcaldesa._

 _-¿Que pasa?, ¿ahí algún problema o algo?_

 _-No..._

 _-¿Sigues triste por que tendrás que irte de esta casa no es así?_

 _-Descuida, estoy bien puedes pasearte un rato por las habitaciones si quieres, solo trata de no romper nada, yo iré por el artefacto._

 _-Esta bien solo no tardes, se que esta casa puede ser importante para ti no are nada malo, te esperare aquí._

Whooves fue a su sótano sin decir nada mas; mientras el no estaba Octavia tenia ganas de explorar un poco pero decidió respetar su hogar así que se sentó a esperarlo, aunque se veía tranquila estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiese haber pasado a su amiga. Demoro un poco pero por fin regreso el Doctor con el artefacto ademas que también traía cargando consigo una enorme maleta, pero Octavia no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pensó que era para la exploración de búsqueda que aria.

 _-Aquí tienes- le da el rastreador a Octavia- solo ponte donde ocurrió la explosión aprietas este botón y seguirá el rastro._

 _-Gracias Whoo..._

 _-Buena suerte- agarro la gran maleta que había traído y abre la puerta de salida esperando a que se valla Octavia._

 _-¿Que? entonces... ¿no vendrás con migo?, ¿y para que es la maleta?_

 _-Se que dijiste que podía quedarme contigo, pero la verdad es que prefiero vivir solo, no te preocupes por mi me mudare a Caterlot._

 _-Aquí es donde se termina ¿eh?, bueno respeto que quieras vivir solo, pero si quieres puedes visitar Ponyville cuando quieras._

 _-Claro tal vez lo haga, toma- le da una de sus tarjeta de presentación nueva donde indicaba su dirección- si necesitas algo no dudes en venir a verme a Canterlot estaré encantado de recibirte, estoy seguro que no sera un gran problema para ti el entrar, después de todo eres la gran violonchelista Octavia._

 _-Me conocía todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste- se acerca a donde estaba Whooves para salir de su casa, cuando sale el cierra la puerta con llave._

 _-En realidad al principio no te reconocí pero después de verte mejor no me quedo duda de quien eras, sigue tocando así -al terminar de hablar se separa de Octavia y toma su propio rumbo dejándola sola._

 _-Que te valla bien Doctor Whooves... -se decía a si misma mientras veía alejarse al pony que tanto lo ayudo y perjudico este día._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Se.. se que no es buena idea, pero siento que quiero, necesito aprender a pensar, si tan solo pudiera, cambiar mi punto de visión de las cosas, pienso algo y no ahí nadie quien pueda decir que esta mal o que no, si esa es la respuesta lo correcto, o son simples mentiras que inventa mi imaginación...**

 **El perro.. ese perro seguía vivo después de todo, creyeron que había acabado pero aun esta ahí, su cuerpo lo rechaza pero su mente lo mantiene.**

 **...**

 **Un día, en alguno de los muchos que le quedan, otro perro lo encuentra, lo olfatea, y no tarda en lanzar el primer mordisco en su pata; ya no era un perro.. era un desecho de gato. Llega un perro mas que pasaba por ahí y se acerca a olfatearlo también mientras que el otro aun mantenía sus dientes clavados en la pata sin moverse sin hacer nada.**

 **El perro nuevo no comprendía lo que pasaba pero algo lo alentó sin preguntar ni querer saber mas el también lanzo un mordisco sobre el perro. Llego un nuevo perro que también vino de paso y vio la situación, paso lo mismo, no hacia falta explicar nada, otro mordisco mas.**

 **Pero uno mas llego y antes de lanzarle un mordisco paro un momento y se pregunto, ¿por que?, ¿para que?, fue entones cuando le comenzó a ladrar a sus compañeros, no tardo mucho para que dejaran de morder al perro y todos le devolvieran el ladrido. Los ladridos continuaban cada vez llegaban mas perros a unirse a ladrar; al principio se separaron en dos quienes defendían al perro y quienes lanzaran sin dudar mordidas contra el perro.**

 **Después de juntarse una gran bola de perros ladrando, llego un punto en el que... ya nada tenia sentido, ningún perro sabia el motivo de lo que hacia, ya no importaba quien estaba a favor o en contra del perro, lo único que importaba era ladrarse los unos a los otros...**

 **Lindo, todo muy bien... claro. Pero no todo era desgracia, no, claro que no, aun puede que allá cosas buenas, esperanza; una perrita se mete entre todos y se lleva arrastrando de la pata al perro, otra perrita se une, esta a salvo, aun queda algo por hacer, aun se puede dar mas de el**

 **Lo limpiaron y hicieron lo que pudieron para mejorar su estado, ¿que ocurre? ¿estará vivo?, no reacciona, ¿que podemos hacer?, tíralo dice una, la otra le planta cara y le grita segura ¡No!, el me pertenece tiene futuro yo seré su guía, lo moldeare a mi gusto, no lo conoces el no merece lo que nosotros tenemos, el es menos que nada para nosotros, si no frenas esto ahora lo frenara otro, o peor, nadie podrá frenarlo.**

 **¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Por que alguien como el merecería morir? tiene sueños, aun lleva con el esperanza en su rostro, darle una oportunidad, no sabes lo que a vivido, lo que a tenido que pasar para llegar asta aquí, ¿mantenerse de pie?, acaso no ven claro lo que ahí aquí, no digo que pueda cambiar el mundo solo digo que al igual que todos... merece algo mas que solo... un oscuro vació donde las emociones dominan.**

 **Uno mas en la lista, uno mas que deberá comer, beber, que podrá decidir, opinar; matar sigue siendo una elección aceptable, venganza es algo razonable, ¡IRA!, es algo abundante en etas situaciones, ¿darle una oportunidad?. Los sentimientos y emociones son algo que no encajan con las obligaciones y decisiones, ¿que decidirá?, nadie sabe lo que podría hacer.**

 **Claro expongamonos a un bicho raro que ahora se rige a base de sentimientos y suposiciones; y si tanto sufre, ¿por que no acabar con su triste sufrimiento?, ¿por que seguir con su tortura?**

 **¿Por que?, Por... ¿Por que?, buena pregunta, yo me pregunto el ¿para que?. ¿Para que seguir pensando que aun ahí esperanza para mi?, retraso lo inevitable, todo lo que comienza debe acabar y no seré una excepción.**

 **Que mas da, ya... que mas da...**

...

...

...

Una criatura extraña estaba echada boca abajo encima del trono, al lado de lo que parecía ser su cabeza justo en el asiento del trono había un pequeño espacio que lo estaba ocupando una extraña corona negra que parecía tener algún tipo de joyería extraña como pequeñas bolas azules.

Intento levantaría con su magia para verla con mas detalle pero apenas moverla se deciso por completo como si fuese simple arena. Fue una lastima para ella, era la prueba perfecta para presumirle a Octavia su aventura.

Olvidándose se eso vio las demás opciones que tenia, siguió viendo de arriba a bajo a la criatura para ver que mas tenia, y otra oportunidad mas surgió la criatura sostenía algo en una de sus extremidades delanteras, pues aun quedaba un bulto de polvo justo donde terminaba su extremidad, pero al soplarlo no tenia nada.

Pero le llamo la atención que donde se supone que debería haber un casco parecía como si tuviese cinco trozos de carne divididos y colocados de una manera extravagante cada trozo tenia un tamaño diferente uno era muy pequeño al resto otro era mas grande y otro mas gordo.

El color que tenia su extremidad, la forma, era muy distinta a la del resto de esta, era entre naranja y café, un color tan fuera de lo común que ni Vinyl pudo definir, al menos así era el resto de su extremidad pero donde le había quitado nuevamente el polvo era un negro con algunos tonos de rojo fuerte, tenia un que otro agujero pequeño que atravesaba por completo los dos lados de su extremidad.

Esto mas que asquiarla o asustarla, le provoco mas interés aun en esta criatura, eh incluso empezó a plantearse llevársela con ella. Observo la otra extremidad delantera que nuevamente tenia polvo y al quitárselo fue exactamente lo mismo, negro con un poco de rojo fuerte y algunos agujeros pequeños; no espero mas y se acerco a lo que parecía su cabeza para ver como era el rostro de la criatura.

Levanto su cabeza, y lo que vio no fue precisamente un adonis. Para empezar no tenia el típico hocico que cualquier pony tiene, no tenia ojos eran simples huecos oscuros en su rostro debajo de sus ojos tenia sangre que derramaron sus ojos en su tiempo estaba tan coagulada que se le había incrustado incluso en su piel.

Su boca, que se había abierto sola ya que levanto su cabeza solo de la parte de arriba, no se veía por ningún lado su lengua, tenia dientes pero no todos eran iguales, la mayoría de ellos eran colmillos pequeños algunos mas afilados que otros, sobre todo dos un poco mas grandes que el resto; sus labios, resecos y cayéndose a trozos. Sorprendentemente su "melena" parecía colorida y sedosa, bien cuidada y como si jamas hubiese sido maltratada.

Eso es todo lo que pudo o mejor dicho quiso notar, por que sabia que ya tubo suficiente con lo que vio.

 _-Puaagh esto es, ¡Asooombroso!, te vez un poco depresivo, déjame arreglarte un poco esa... cara- se quita sus lentes que aun con milagros conservaba después de todo el tramo y se los coloco a la criatura- Mira eso, ¡Pero mira esa chulada!, no me llaman artista por nada amigo, todo sea por tu felicidad, y para que pueda soportarte mas mientras vienes conmigo..._

Estaba decidido, ese trofeo, no precisamente pequeño, iría para su casa. Se apresuro para quitar esa cosa del trono lo antes posible para averiguar ahora como salir de ahí, pero cuando lo retiro de ese trono noto que la luz que emanaba del vitral se volvió completamente blanca, confundida por ello levanto la mirada al vitral, el cual una vez mas la deslumbro apenas verlo.

Solo que esta vez ocurrió algo distinto, al agachar la mirada para evitar ese exceso de luz, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes.

 _-¿Eh?, ¿Tu quien eres?, ¿Que haces en mi habitación y como lograste entrar?- Preguntaba la unicornio morada que estaba echada leyendo un libro con una pequeña vela a su lado._

 _-Emmm... -Vinyl volteaba la mirada de un lado a otro aun confusa por lo ocurrido- No, ¿tu que haces a esta hora leyendo un libro?, esa vela podría caerse y causar un incendio, nos quieres matar._

 _-¿Que?- La unicornio quedo igual de confusa como Vinyl al oír eso._

 _-Twilight me iré a dormir ya, trata de no des... - miro la extraña situación, asiendo que ya no solo fuera una sola, si no que ahora estaban confusas dos unicornios y un dragón._

 _-No me digas Spike, ¿otro de tus intentos para que haga alguna amiga?, ¿no te... parece que te pasaste un poco esta vez?- decía Twilight tratando de asimilar un poco la situación con algo que podría ser lógico para ella._

 _-¿Que? no para nada, te juro que no tengo idea de que.._

 _-Wuaaauh que rápido logre desaparecer, no, espera, sigo aquí_

 _-Oh, si, lo siento es solo que.._

 _-Oye- nuevamente el pequeño dragón se ve interrumpido por Twilight- ¿que es esa cosa que traes contigo?- señala con su casco la extraña criatura que Vinyl saco de aquel castillo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cómodo lugar, algo intrigada y interesada._

 _-No se vende, ni acepto ningún intercambio por esto._

 _-¿Que?, nooo, ha ha ha, no me malentiendas, solo era una pregunta para saber..._

 _-Se puede saber a que te dedicas._

 _¿A que viene esa pregunta?_

 _-A que viene tu pregunta, eres una especie de investigadora paranormal, alguna capitana de la guardia real, científica loca, ¿por que tienes interés en lo que tengo?_

 _-Oye para empezar tu estas invadiendo mi cuarto, yo creo que mínimo merezco saber que tras entre cascos, aquí la única sospechosa eres tu._

 _-Buen punto, bien tu ganas- le lanza delante de ella la criatura que aun conservaba los lentes que Vinyl le puso- Buala, ¿que tal?_

 _-Muy bien yo creo que..- empezó a entrarle asco al ver a la criatura, no acostumbraba a ver cosas tan grotescas- me iré a dormir_

 _-Claro Spike- apenas escucho al dragón, la prioridad de Twilight estaba clara, quería saber que era eso que trago la unicornio desconocida-_

/Mientras tanto Octavia/

Al llegar al sitio de explosión sumamente cansada, presiono el botón, el aparato empezó a volverse loco, en la pequeña pantalla que tenia comenzaron a salir números códigos y varias especies de lineas y símbolos raros, asta que después de un rato por din apareció en la pantalla una flecha que apuntaba donde se encontraba su amiga.

Al dar un par de giros para que la flecha estuviese apuntando enfrente de ella, al levantar la mirada vio que apuntaba hacia Canterlot.

 _-Es enserio..._

Comenzó a trotar asta Canterlot entre mas distancia recorría mas cansada se sentía, el sueño ya estaba pudiendo con ella, tanto que decendio su velocidad y en vez de trotar, solo caminaba normal.

La dejaron entrar a Canterlot sin problemas, muchos la conocían, ademas que tenia fama de llegar una que otra vez en la madrugadas para ir a la otra casa que tenia ahí.

Cuando había llegado, no se encontraba nadie en las calles, todo los ponys ya se habían ido a dormir; volvió a checar el artefacto y la flecha apuntaba dentro del castillo donde se encuentra Celestia y sus discípulos, ademas de un que otro pony importante.

Aunque no estaba segura si la iban a dejar entrar confiaba que Whooves estuviese dentro de ese castillo en algún sitio para poderle servir de escusa para entrar. Al llevar a la puerta un guardia la detuvo.

 _-Que se le ofrece... oh, usted es la violonchelista ¿no?, oiga, ¿Cuanto cobra por el servicio?, un amigo mio se va a casar y aun no tenemos ningún músico que toque no se si le inte..._

 _-Mira no es un buen momento para eso, estoy muy cansada, solo vine a entregarle esto al Doctor Whooves- lle enseña el artefacto que le había dado Whooves-_

 _-Bien perdone, puede pasar; ya buscare a otro músico supongo..._

Con el cansancio que tenia nnnnnno le dijo ni gracias al guardia, solo quería encontrar a su amiga para poder ir lo mas pronto a su cama.

Estando ya dentro del castillo le pregunto a un guardia que hacia vigilancia, donde esta el cuarto del Doctor, el guardia le da las indicaciones para llegar, y caminando como puede con el sueño que tiene se dirijo primero al cuarto de Whooves, ella suponía que podría ayudarla a entrar a alguna habitación

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que abriera la puerta, estaba cabeceando y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, hasta que por fin abrió la puerta Whooves

 _-¿Octavia?, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no ibas a buscar a tu amiga?._

 _-Y yo que te irías a dormir pero veo que sigues despierto; lo que pasa es que esta cosa que me diste me apunta justo aquí en un cuarto de alguien pero no tengo permiso para entrar donde sea._

 _-Y supones que yo soy capas de entrar a cualquier cuarto que yo quiera._

 _-No, pero si que puedas molestarlos tocando la puerta._

 _-¿Estas bien? te vez cansada, segura que no es por el sueño_

Le enseña el aparato y ve como efectivamente en la pantalla ahora con un radar zonal detectaba que cerca estaba Vinyl.

 _-Esta bien veré que puedo hacer, vamos._

/Mientras, en el cuarto de Twilight/

Empezó a ver por todos lados a la criatura, de arriba a bajo no quería dejarse nada por ver, mientras que Vinyl la miraba cansada y bostezando, asta el momento que quiso romper ese incomodo silencio donde solo la veía como la otra pony no le quitaba el ojo a su trofeo.

 _-Vinyl_

 _-¿Como dices?- voltea a ver a Vinyl nuevamente confundida_

 _-Así es como me llamo, vamos no me digas que no sabes como presentarte correctamente con alguien._

 _-En realidad jamas hablo con ninguna pony- decía mientras le quitaba los lentes a lo que trajo Vinyl, asustándose de ver esos ojos vacíos y esa sangre coagulada incrustada en la piel- Por Celestia que... - aparto la vista mientras se tapaba con su casco la nariz y el hocico para que no termine vomitando- Bien creo que le dejaremos esto- le vuelve a colocar los lentes-_

 _-Ahora entiendo que se siente cuando escucho mi música a todo volumen y me habla Octavia... -se decía a ella misma entre dientes-_

 _Justo en ese momento alguien empieza a tocar la puerta_

 _-¿Eh?, ¿Quien sera a esta hora?_

 _Fue hacia su puerta a revisar quien tocaba, y Vinyl solo se quedo con la criatura jugando con esas extrañas extremidades delanteras que tenia._

 _-Tiene que ser una broma...- decía en voz baja Whooves, al ver a Twilight; el a diferencia de algunos, no es un gran fanático de la magia- oye unicornio buscamos una pony, se llama Vinyl no la has visto en tu cuarto._

Twilight se quedo callada por un momento mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, estaba entre confusa y molesta por que la había llamado unicornio a secas. Antes de siquiera poder decir o hacer algo llega Vinyl arrastrando su "trofeo" con ella.

 _-Hey, que tal Whooves, que haces aquí._

 _-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, tu amiga te estaba buscando y yo la ayude- Cuando voltea a ver a Octavia estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, se estaba durmiendo ya- No puede ser Octavia, despierta que este no es mi asunto._

 _-Un momento, ¿los dos se conocen?, ¿puede algún pony aquí explicarme lo que esta pasando?_

 _-Tal vez otro día, fue un gran gusto para ti conocerme pero ya me voy- arrastra su trofeo asta la salida de la puerta pero la detiene Twilight con si magia_

 _-Espera, por favor, no puedes irte, necesito revisar esa criatura, puede ser un descubrimiento enorme, imagina solo lo orgullosa que estaría Celestia de mi de descubri.. quiero decir, lo sorprendida que estaría de nosotras por esto- sonríe nerviosamente para tratar de disimular_

 _-No sabia que las estudiantes de Celestia fuesen necrofilicas...- Reclama Whooves donde momentos después también se abalanza a la criatura interesado de ver lo que era-_

 _-Mira quien es el necrofilico ahora; sera mejor que ni lo toques yo lo vi primero, y yo lo investigare._

 _-Yo soy Doctor ademas que científico y la Biología necesita fundamentos Científicos así que yo tengo el doble de derecho de investigar esta criatura._

 _-Para empezar yo lo encontré y tiene mis lentes, así que esto es de mi propiedad_

 _Octaia que había despertado debido al ruido que ya estaban provocando pudo oír toda la situación y trato de poner orden al asunto._

 _-Oigan, tranquilícense los dos son grandes investigadores y los dos tienen el mismo derecho de investigar y descubrir que es esto y como podría ayudar a todos los ponys este descubrimiento, así que, que les parece si los dos trabajan juntos para conseguir algo, con tu magia y tus fundamentos Científicos no habrá nada que podría complicarse para los dos._

 _-Hey, pero Tavi yo lo encon..._

 _-Vinyl.. no empieces, sabes lo que tuve que pasar para buscarte lo preocupada que estuve por ti, ¿y tu que haces?, sacar una cosa extraña de vete tu a saber donde, y lo que te preocupa a ti es de tener esa cosa en nuestra casa; ni siquiera sobes que es, estoy segura que solo lo quieres como una especie de trofeo ¿o me equivoco?._

 _Vinyl se quedo callada y no le volvió a reclamar_

 _-Y bien ¿que dicen?, ¿trabajo en equipo?_

Los dos ponys se lo pensaron, ninguno estaba contento con la idea de trabajar juntos sobre todo con ese comienzo con el casco izquierdo que tuvieron. Cuando Octavia veía que no se decidían ni decían nada le izo una señal a Vinyl para que se fueran, le izo caso y empezó a llevarse a la criatura arrastrando, apenas moverlo tanto Whooves como Twilight reaccionan.

 _-No- decían los dos ponys al mismo tiempo- Trabajaremos juntos..._

 _-Así se ha..._

 _-Pero tendrá que quedarse en mi laboratorio._

 _-Siempre te gusta adueñarte de todo lo nuevo que encuentras ¿no?, ¿no has leído algo por ahí llamado, compartir?_

 _-Ooooh, tómala Whooves eso si dolió- Vinyl se enjaezo a emocionar y quería echarle mas leña al fuego por simple morbo_

 _-Es gracioso que lo digas, por que no tengo una biblioteca entera donde dormir, y parece que si se como hacer amigos._

 _-Booom, en tu cara Twilight, te callaron._

 _-Ah si entonses como explicas.._

 _-Tu embarazo infantil no cuenta unicornio, cuidar a un dragón bebe no es lo mismo que tener amigos._

 _-Bueno, ya esta bien Whooves, si quieres conservar a las únicas amigas que tienes mejor que te comportes- decía Octavia frenando la discusión_

 _-Ja, ¿que te paso? Señor "Fundamento Científico", hahaha... ha.. -Tanto Vinyl como Octavia se le quedaron viendo con cara de decepción en sus rostros- ¿Que? ¿osea que el si puede y yo no?_

 _Octavia solo ignoro lo que Twilight había dicho._

 _-Bueno, se quedara con Twilight._

 _-Si- Emocionada y haciendo un gesto con su casco levantándolo y empujándolo un poco hacia abajo_

 _-¿Que?, ¿Pero por que?_

 _-Whooves, ella vive en la biblioteca del castillo, no necesito verla para imaginarme lo grande que es_

 _-¿Y que ahí de mi laboratorio, mi cuarto es mucho mas grande de lo que aparenta._

 _-Por favor Whooves el tullo parece un simple departamento de alguien soltero_

 _-Y virgen- agrego Vinyl._

 _-Oye_

 _-Pero es cierto, ¿o no?_

 _El silencio inminente de Whooves lo decía todo, y esto izo que Twiligth riera un poco entre dientes pero Octavia contuvo su risa poniendo solo una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Bien que se quede en la biblioteca entonces, yo me voy a mi "departamento de soltero"- comienza a irse algo molesto e incomodo._

 _-Y virgen- Volvió a repetir el chiste Twilight y las tres ponys se rieron un poco, cuando terminaron de reír Vinyl le entrego la criatura a Twilight, ella lo metió dentro y Octavia se fue de ahí para por fin dormir en su casa, estaba mas tranquila al saber que su amiga estaba bien, así que la dejo solo que tomara la decisión que quiera. Y la decisión de Vinyl fue quedarse junto con su trofeo._

 _-Emmm.. ¿Vinyl?, ya puedes irte, no necesitas quedarte_

 _-Ni hablar yo vengo incluida en el paquete, no me fió de lo que puedas hacer mientras nadie te esta viendo._

 _-Bien si quieres quédate,, que mas da, - va por una de sus almohadas y se la da- ten, me iré a dormir ya._

Las dos se van a acostar, Twilight en su cama y Vinyl echándose en la almohada al lado de lo que había encontrado en el castillo en ruinas.

A la mañana siguiente ocurrió algo inexplicable y extremadamente extraño, algo que era fuera de este mundo; Vinyl había dormido toda la noche y seguía dormida sin haber hecho nada de ruido durante toda su estancia en la habitación.

Algo que a Twilight no le importo por que ella no conocía sus costumbres o lo que hace, solo se levanto recibió los buenos días por parte de su asistente dragón y cuando fue a ver que hacia Vinyl, vio que Whooves también estaba acostado al lado de la criatura, Vinyl de un lado y Whooves del otro.

 _-No es posible... ¡Oye tu!- le grita al doctor el cual se despierta algo espantado por el grito que metió- ¿quien te dijo que podías entrar aquí?_

 _-Oh, eemmm.. mi amiga Vinyl dijo que podía acompañarla a cuidar de su criatura.-A lo que Vinyl se despierta y levanta justo a tiempo._

 _-En realidad solo quise ser amable contigo por que no parabas de molestar anoche mientras ella dormía, que querías estar trabajando en esto antes que ella comience primero, pero ya que los dos esta levantados creo que los dejare trabajar solos con sus cosas de genios; tranquilos volveré con bolsas de hielo por cualquier cosa que halla podido pasar- se estira un poco antes de marcharse y se despide por ultima vez en la puerta de salida._

 _-Bien... mura yo no te caigo bien, tu no me caes bien pero..._

 _-¿Cuando dije que no me caes bien?_

 _-Vale entonces cambio la frase, iniciamos con el casco izquierdo así.._

 _-¿Iniciamos? tu tocaste mi puerta llamándome unicornio y después pusiste a Spike como si fuese un embarazo infantil mio, y ahora te metes a mi cuarto solo por que Vinyl "te dio permiso"_

 _-Bueno todo pony tiene sus errores, el tullo es estudiar magia y el mio..._

 _-Oye, un momento pero eso que tiene que ver, ¿que tienes algún problema con la magia?, si tu eres científico deberías estar muy relacionado con la magia._

 _-¡La magia y la ciencia no es lo mismo!_

 _-De hecho tiene razón- interrumpió Spike_

 _-¡Spike! ¿de que lado estas?_

 _-Es que es cierto, según varios libros que e leído, la mayoría confirma que la magia es la nueva evolución de la Ciencia, y aunque la magia no consigio hacer lo mismo que la Ciencia, puede lograr lo que a la Ciencia le resulta imposible._

 _-Otro con la teoría de.._

 _-Que tal si mejor dejan de pelearse para ver quien es mejor que el otro y comienzan a trabajar- Vinyl había regresado realmente no se había ido solo quería ver cuanto aguantaban sin discutir- que importa quien sea el mejor o el peor, magia y ciencia aunque a ninguno de los dos le parezca tienen que convivir en esta ocasión si no quieren quedarse sin nada para investigar._

Solo izo falta una intervención para que se pusieran manos a la obra Vinyl se quedo en la biblioteca jugando póquer con Spike apostando libros en vez de fichas mientras que los otros dos ponys inspeccionaban la criatura, hacia, si se ponen a discutir por algo podía interferir para que dejaran de perder el tiempo.

Por lo visto ya no se llevaban tan mal, no hablaban entre si pero tampoco se ofendían el uno al otro. Twilight a veces le pedía a Spike que le pasara algún libro, al principio solo lo leía ella y después Whooves tenia que agarrarlo con su propia cuenta para leer lo mismo y comprender que información piensa que le ayudara a Twilight, los dos iban a lo suyo cada quien viendo lo que querían; no se coordinaban ni trabajaban en equipo.

Era frustrarte ver como cada quien hacia lo que le apetecía no fue asta que Spike y Vinyl se hartaron de ver como solo se frenaban a cada el uno al otro. Después de unas cuantas discusiones sin sentido, preguntas tontas para molestar al otro, y charlas motivasionales, continuaron investigando esta vez tratando de trabajar en equipo.

Uno le pedía opiniones a otro, se compartían ideas, y todos los libros que usaban para apoyar sus teorías la leían en voz alta para que los dos pudieran escuchar y opinar sobre el tema.

Al terminar el día, un gran día tranquilo para Octavia por cierto, pero no tan bueno para los dos investigadores, aun con la ayuda de el Doctor y la estudiante ejemplar no pudieron llegar a concluir nada, aun no tenían ninguna pista de lo que podría ser, ni siquiera pudieron descifrar si estaba vivo o muerto, aunque su organismo era similar a la de un pony parecía un poco mas complejo que cualquier otro, eh incluso mas que la estructura compleja de un unicornio.

La noche fue tranquila nuevamente Vinyl se quedo a dormir en el cuarto de Twilight solo que esta vez Whooves si fue a dormir a su propio cuarto sin volver por la noche.

Al día siguiente se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar, Spike le dio los buenos días a Twilight y Vinyl, todos saludaron a Whooves cuando llego; el ambiente en ese cuarto por fin dejo de ser hostil, dejaron sus diferencias a un lado por el interés que sentían en esa extraña criatura.

A pesar de que mejoraron su trabajo en equipo seguían sin descubrir mucho, dedicaron su tiempo a saber su estado, querían comprobar si aun seguía vivo o ya había perecido, pudieron saber que no era algo si no alguien pero aun quedaba ver que especie era. Twilight estaba a favor de que estaba muerto pero el Doctor que tiene mas experiencia sobre este tipo de temas, presentía que seguía con vida pero no sabia como comprobarlo, había una que otra prueba pero se desmoronaban con otras observaciones que tenían.

 _-No lo se... ¿aun estas seguro que puede que este con vida?, quiero decir, solo mira como esta, no tiene lengua, ni ojos, tiene un hueco enorme y desagradable donde debería estar si nariz, si cara solo son agujeros sin vida que por donde veas solo ahí carne expuesta, no me quiero ni imaginar cuanta sangra abra perdido, es mas, ni siquiera parece que fluya mas sangre de esas grandes heridas expuestas._

 _-Es cierto... pero observa su melena, es perfecta, bueno no digo que sea la mejor que e visto en mi vida pero en comparación del resto de su cuerpo esta en buen estado sin casi ningún rasguño, es lo que me resulta extraño de esto, ¿a ti no?_

 _-Bueno, en realidad no soy enfermera o doctora, aunque si leí un poco sobre el tema, pero si quieres mi sincera opinión, puede que sea algún tipo de peluca que le cocieron a la cabeza por la fuerza; en el hipotético caso de que aya sido torturado asta la muerte, cosa que es muy probable, encajaría perfecta la teoría de la peluca, por que fuera de eso no sabría que mas posibilidades habría._

 _-No es una mala teoría pero algo no cuadra aquí... si hubiese muerto, y como Vinyl nos confirma, este cuerpo llevara así por lo menos décadas como para haber acumulado tanto polvo al rededor suyo, pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo, observa que aun sigue en una pieza, bueno... realmente no, pero mi punto es, si estuviese muerto no crees que su cuerpo ya se hubiese deteriorado por completo hace mucho, pero aun conserva unas que otras partes en un estado decente._

 _-Es cierto.. mmmm... pero, si tuviese vida sus órganos reaccionarían de ves en cuando al menos sus pulmones al respirar o su corazón al palpitar pero no recibimos ninguna respuesta de estos órganos, y estoy casi segura que la explicación aquí sea por que no entendamos su organismo o sea completamente diferente al resto, no, ahí alguna que otra similitud y tu mismo lo dijiste._

 _-Aaaggh... no lo se, puede que este en algún estado de reposo.._

 _-O tal vez... ¡Spike!- parecía que había tenido alguna idea, a lo cual acudió Spike dejando el juego de dardos que tenia con Vinyl, y Whooves sin decir nada espero a ver con que lo sorprendería_

 _-¿Si Twilight?_

 _-Tráeme el libro de mitos y leyendas, volumen tres por favor._

 _-Claro Twlight._

 _-¿Mitos y leyendas?, si sabes que primero tienes que escribir en una libreta toda tu investigación, resumirla en una historia entretenida y después ir a que la publiquen en alguna editorial ¿no?, si lo escribes directamente en el cuaderno no lo tendrán todos los libros, no es así como funciona- Whooves reía un poco y Twilight lo acompaño con una sonrisa_

 _-No seas payaso, no es por eso que quiero el libro._

 _-Ufff menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando, me estaba diciendo a mi mismo, no me creo que a magia aya llegado tan lejos- Nuevamente se ríe pero ya no solo Twilight, Vinyl y Spike que pudieron oírlo también les pareció graciosos y se rieron juntos hasta que Spike le trajo el libro._

 _-Bien a ver... -Abre el libro y buscando entre sus paginas algo que recordaba haber leído que tal vez pudiese solucionar alguna duda- Aquí esta._

 _-¿Que encontraste?_

 _-Escucha esto, "Mientras los potrillos duermen el malvado espectro aprovechaba para meterse en sus sueños causándoles pesadillas de sufrimiento y miedo..."_

 _-Se oye como una historia de Nightmare Moon para asustar a..._

 _-Espera, aun no termino, "si algún pony era despertado a la fuerza antes de que el recolector" así se hacia llamar en esta historia, "acabara con su trabajo de tortura, una maldición caería sobre el pony despertado. Algunos ponys decían que se petrificaban otros que la cabeza de las victimas explotaba, otros aseguraban que los dejaban muertos en un cuerpo con vida"_

 _-¿A que se refiere con eso de "Muerto en un cuerpo con vida"?_

 _-No lo se, no entendí muy bien como podría representarse eso en su momento cuando lo leí, pero ahora creo que se a que se refiere, puede que sea algo como esto, ¿no lo vez?, el cuerpo que sigue vivo aquí no es su cuerpo en si, si no algo que aun no nos dimos la tarea a revisar._

 _-¿La entrepierna?_

 _-Whooves no empieces._

 _-Vale perdona, puedes seguir._

 _-¡La mente!, su cerebro aun sigue vivo pero este esta metido en un cuerpo sin vida_

 _-haber Twiligth, ¿si sabes que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido alguno para la Biología y todos sus derivados?_

 _-Lo se Doctor, pero recuerda lo que dijo Spike "La magia puede lograr lo que a la Ciencia le resulta imposible"_

 _-Bien supongo que esto resulto ser mas de tu campo que del mio, bueno y ¿cual es el punto de todo esto?_

 _-El punto es, si en teoría siguiera con vida su cerebro pero su cuerpo no parece reaccionar por algún tipo de magia extraña, puede que signifique que su mente intenta volver a la vida..._

 _-¡Pero no tiene ninguna forma de conexión hacia la realidad!_

 _.¡Exacto!_

 _-Ahora entiendo, por eso no tiene lengua, ni ojos, ni nariz, ahora si que literalmente esto no tiene ningún sentido, por Celestia, jamas había visto ningún caso tan extremo como este, debe ser horrible que tu mente aun este funcionando pero no tengas forma de tener contacto con el mundo que te rodea._

 _-¿Crees que siga cuerdo después de esto?_

 _-¿Después de que? es imposible volver reconstruir sus cinco sentidos sin tener ninguna base, es como tratar de crear vida desde cero, y si aun es consiente y sigue con vida ¿por que no acabamos con su sufrimiento?, ¿Por que seguir torturándolo mas?._

 _-¡¿Que dijiste?!- se acerca Vinyl ofendida por lo que dijo Whooves- ¡Acaso estas demente!, dime, si uno de tus seres queridos estuviese en esta situación ¿también lo matarías?, o tratarías de salvarle la vida sin importar que._

 _-Seres que.. ¿de que hablas? ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿por que de repente tienes tanta importancia con esto?_

 _-Por que... por que yo lo encontré en aquel castillo, yo rescate esta criatura, desde esa noche esto se convirtió en asunto mio, en mi responsabilidad, si admito que al principio solo lo veía como un trofeo pero así como a ustedes no les costo mucho tiempo tener una buena relación, a mi tampoco me tomo mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que debo de cuidar de el, vamos Twilight tu entiendes a lo que me refiero, que me dices de Spike, ¿acaso el no era al principio una simple presentación para la princesa Celestia?_

 _-¿Quien te dijo...?_

 _-Spike me lo contó, desde que hiciste que naciera, en ese momento no eras consiente aun, pero después supiste que debías de cuidar de el y que seria tu responsabilidad, yo también quiero hacerme responsable de un bebe dragón, ¿por que tu no quieres ayudarme Whooves?, se que soy desordenada con mis cosas, que no asumo responsabilidades y que soy un desastre con la higiene de mi hogar al memento de hacer fiestas constantes; pero que mejor oportunidad que esta para demostrar lo que valgo y que puedo cambiar, quiero cambiar._

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían muy bien que responder, aunque fue una lastima que Octavia no estuviera para presenciar este gran milagro. Whooves, suspiro y tomo la decisión de comprometerse junto con Twilight a encontrar una manera de hacerle recuperar de nuevo los sentidos, un proyecto difícil y pesado, pero no imposible, para la ciencia y la magia.

Los días pasaban, muchas cosas pasaron desde que Twilight y Whooves comenzaron este proyecto; la información recopilada, los descubrimientos nuevos que lograron hacer, los materiales sacados de otros reinos y lugares extraños, los artefactos y maquinas utilizadas; todo logro ayudar a cumplir con el proyecto, pero esa, es una historia para otra ocasión, ya que ahora pudieron lograr lo que en su día parecía imposible.

El Humano, por fin, después de su largo descanso, ya era pacas de ver, oír, sentir y olfatear nuevamente, por desgracia seguía sin ser capas de degustar.

El mágico momento donde casi todos sus sentidos volvieron a el fue en la misma biblioteca donde comenzó todo. Todos los presentes lo ayudaron cuidadosamente a reincorporarse, al estar sentado los ponys que estaban, lo saludaban y le preguntaban cosas, pero el Humano a pesar de ya ser capaz de hablar, en ningún momento parecía tener el mínimo interés de decir aunque sea una palabra, solo miraba al suelo con los brazos caídos.

Vinyl, que ya no era capas de decir nada, tenia un cartel donde tenia preparado algo escrito, viendo que el humano ni se movía le puso el cartel en sus rodillas para que pudiese leerlo, este decía "Bienvenido Twisted". Al parecer el cartel surtió algún efecto en el, asiendo que agarrara con dificultad el cartel, por que aun era nuevo con lo del movimiento motriz de su cuerpo, se levanto aplicando fuerza en sus pantorrillas pero no calculo cuanta fuerza debía aplicar, por lo que pego un brinco hacia adelante y el sin tener en cuenta la gravedad callo como tabla encima de Twilight.

Al ver que era bastante torpe con sus movimientos todos los ponys decidieron darle un tiempo a solas y dejarlo en la biblioteca todo el día asta que consiguiera por su propia cuenta el dominio de su cuerpo nuevo, aunque esto lo hacían mas para no alterarlo después de todo lo que pudo haber pasado mentalmente y que digiriera con mas calma si situación y la nueva vida que le esperaba.

Quedándose solo y aun sentado en el mismo lugar donde había recuperado la mayoría de sus sentidos, solo le tomo unos cuantos minutos y unas muy pocas horas para volver a caminar y moverse, tal vez no correctamente pero si lo suficientemente decente para poder caminar. Lo primero que izo fue buscar un espejo, cuando lo encontró se quedo parado frente a el durante un buen tiempo.

Su cabello era de un color rojo intenso lo mas destacable de el estilo de su pelo era que tenia en su nuca dos tozos de pelo gigante unidos por uno mas pequeño que terminaban en punta, la cual tenia una gran similitud con las pinzas de un cangrejo. Su rostro era extraño, consistía en unos lentes morados con borde negro, los cuales le pertenecían a Vinyl; su boca estaba completamente tapada con algún tipo de mascara completamente blanca con forma de hocico de pony que cubría su nariz, su boca y parte de sus mejillas asta sus orejas, lo único que tenia eran dos pequeños agujeros donde debe estar la nariz de un pony; la mascara no dejaba ningún hueco de separación entre los lentes, era como si los dos estuviesen perfectamente unidos entre si.

Sus orejas ya no son lo que eran antes, ahora son dos orejas de pony y así como la mascara las dos eran completamente blancas, tenían un pequeño corte vertical algo curvado en la parte delantera de la oreja. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, de una tela muy pequeña y fina dando la sensación que los guantes eran la misma piel en si; y por suerte estos si tenían la misma forma de sus dedos sin ninguna alteración a como deben de ser originalmente, en la parte del brazo donde terminaba el guante tenia unos pequeños cables integrados de todos los colores que unían el brazo y el guante, ara como si esos cables de colores solo estuvieran dibujados, seis cables de distintos colores iban cada uno a un dedo distinto y el ultimo cable fue a la palma de la mano, todos estos cables terminados con un pequeño cuadrado con relleno del mismo color que el guante.

Cuando por fin parecía que termino de observarse camino lentamente con un poco mas de control sobre sus extremidades dirigiéndose de nuevo al asiento de donde se había levantado, agarro con las dos manos el cartel que Vinyl le había dado y continuo viéndolo hasta que llegase Vinyl y compañía.


	6. D-Sha Boo

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Soy retorcido, como todos estos pensamientos y imaginaciones extrañas que tengo, esta sensación incontrolable de seguir hablando con migo, pensando casi lo olvido, pensando con migo mismo, es irresistible el hecho de sentir una especie de obligación para dar mi expresiopinion de lo que siento hacia... la nada, ¿es que cada vez mas loco mas incoherente** _ **?**_ **. Locura es algo que podría describirme bien, por que no retorcido suena mejor en mi mente, ademas de ser algo que recuerdo como si hubiese vivido algo relacionado a esa palabra.**

 **Es muy incomodo y frustrante tener ese sentimiento de haber vivido algo pero no estas seguro si realmente paso o solo es producto de tu imaginación o solo algún sueño tullo, no estoy ni siquiera seguro si puedo soñar durante todo este tiempo en algún momento sueño, estoy soñando todo el tiempo. Nunca es malo repetir una duda que tienes sobre todo cuando sabes que no obtendrás la respuesta por mas que lo pienses o te lo preguntes, y la parte mas cierta en eso es que si supiese la respuesta a todas mis preguntas ¿en que cambiaría mi situación** _ **?**_ **.**

 **Esto es una especie de juego con acertijos donde entre mas se la verdad que me rodea, ¿podre ganar algo** _ **?**_ **, ¿podre llamarlo avances** _ **?**_ **, ¿mejorara mi calidad de pensamiento** _ **?**_ **, ¿tendré una mente mas fresca y perfecta** _ **?**_ **, jo... es difícil pensar algo aquí sin hacerme una pregunta cada dos segundos. Como si supiera que el tiempo puede pasar aquí, no me queda realmente nada mas por pensar si ni el tiempo se mueve.**

 **Ahora lo recuerdo , mmm.. no, párese que no sirvió de nada pensar que tenia algo en mente, lo único que conseguí aprender de mi durante este tiempo "consciente", es que entre mas me sumo a lo retorcido, y me dejo llevar, mas cosas logro recordar ahora tengo un amplio vocabulario, pude conseguir recuperar mis formas de expresión mas acertadas o al menos eso siento, parece que hablo con propiedad. Supongo que este es el progreso y lo que gano con jugar este juego con acertijos, progreso puedo ver que a esto se le... no parece estar mal dicho; así que a esto se le conoce como progreso, sip, mucho mejor.**

 **Sabes cerebro tal vez sea mejor idea intentar socializar con tigo y ser mas unido a ti; ¡Tigo! vente que vamos a hablar tu y yo, tu no te escapas Ti, que de mi no te separas en ningún momento a partir de ahora; bueno Tigo comencemos por compartir nuestros sentimientos, bien, yo empiezo.**

 **¡Todo es tu culpa, por que no te moriste de una maldita vez, no vez como me tienes solo aquí sufriendo!, claro como tu no tienes el control a mi y solo me das los recursos para que yo controle todos los pensamientos pues que me joda yo ¿no** _ **?**_ **, o es que no soy yo el que mando aquí, si mandara aquí, por que no me dejas la decisión a mi de querer no pensar y solo pudrirme en un lugar que no comprendo, ¡tu desgraciado mal no nacido!**

 **Bien, tu turno.**

 **...**

 **O cierto, ¡yo mando!, y solo por que yo tenga el control sobre ti no significa que tengo que encargarme de seguir entreteniéndote para que no te aburras de quedar completamente en silencio, por que que seria de una buena vida sin pensar un poco y entretenerse para llegar a ser feliz con algo. Quieres que valla hacia la felicidad, pero no hay nada aquí que pueda lograr eso, si crees que puedes contar con migo para eso estas equivocado.**

 **"Mmmm... hahaha.. parece un sitio interesante", claro a ti te parece interesante por que no has tenido que soportarlo como yo, sabes lo que se siente vivir esto... "Y que tiene de malo no saberlo", no te pregunte, lo afirme, claro que sabes lo que se siente vivir o estar en esto, tu eres yo maldita sea.**

 **Uuufff... en algún momento me explotara la cabeza, cerebro, o lo que tenga que aun puede estar "existiendo" todo esto es tan, incierto que no se si lo que digo esta bien o me equivoco en algo, es mas ni siquiera se que carajos estoy pensando todo el tiempo por que ni digo nada pienso y voy y me equivoco de nuevo. Pues el progreso va muy poco a poco por lo que veo, el resuelve acertijos te conocían cerebro.**

 **Vale, hagamos un trato, tu te encargas de que nunca siempre se mantenga o como sea pero quiero seguir teniendo las herramientas necesarias para continuar pensando y que realmente tenga un progreso guardado, nada de que eh estado aquí como tu marioneta y de repente por que si se me pierda toda la memoria y empiece desde cero. Que en ese caso no me enteraría si pasa eso por que se me borraría incluso el recuerdo de que te pensé, que yo pensé; bueno, nueva cosa que aclarar toma nota como recordatorio mentar cada que se me trabe el pensamiento, no voy a pensar otra cosa tratando de corregirla y que al final quede mas confusa para ti, en vez de eso.. Boo, si perfecto, cuando no sepa que carajos dije o si esta bien entonces activo el mecanismo o bueno tu acti.. Boo, ¡si funciona!, ya veras tu, al final esto me revuelve mas el cerebro, solo espero no abusar de esto**

 **Boooooooooo... pero si que seria bueno como un reseteo de pensamientos algo como vaciar todo lo que tenia en mente antes para borrón y pensamiento nuevo. Nuevo tema a tratar cerebro, "pero si no acabaste con lo que pensaste an...", que te dije, pensé Boo, así que si yo pienso Boo, tu obedeces y también pones como prioridad Boo en todo, "Boo", eso, ya lo estas agarrando, aunque no tienes patas.**

 **Venga no te quejes que buscas entretenerte de cualquier forma así que, no te queda de otra que joderte y poner atención a todo pensamiento rellenoso que te ponga encima tullo para que pase esto rápido, y si sigo suponiendo que pasa el tiempo en esto, no tienes problemas cerebro por que yo lo digo "claro tu eres el mejor, no se que aria sin ti" lo se, lo se. Hora de tocar el primer tema, es algo que creo que es la razón por la que aun sigo atado a pensar.**

 **Tengo la sensación que alguien manipula todo lo que pienso o todo lo que tengo que hacer y como tengo que reaccionar, como si una parte de mi estuviese atrapado aquí y otra parte de mi estuviese viviendo otra cosa, nunca es fácil explicarme estas cosas, pero si pude llegar asta este avance tan solo con mis pensamientos y tratando de recordar. Describirlo es difícil mi cuerpo, mi mente, puedo conocer, ver mi al rededor. En realidad yo no, pero en verdad si lo estoy viendo, no se si sea yo o de que se trate pero lo estoy viviendo y puedo sentirlo, ¿por que me rodean tantos sentimientos de alivio y felicidad** _ **?**_ **, si aun sigo en este lugar en esta cosa.**

 **¿Sera buena idea solo ignorarlo** _ **?**_ **, aun puedo sentir alguna emoción pero es algo que esta fuera de mi, se siente tan bien la felicidad que siento a hora mismo, pero otra parte de mi se siente.. confundido aterrado, ni siquiera puedo expresar estos dos sentimientos tan distintos que se juntaron en mi mente con pensamientos, es como... bien, bien tranquilo, no puedes dejar que tus emociones dominen tu, concentración. Resiste, mantente firme... algo pequeño, necesito algo, una historia, un cuento corto, una imaginación para distraerme de un pequeño mundo el que deje atrás, ¿cuantos eh dejado, mas de cuatro fuegos encendidos por lo poco que recuerdo, he... normal que la casa se me queme si dejo el fuego encendido.**

 **:::**

 _Es un lugar incierto, aun se ve todo oscuro, debemos despertarle, no podemos dejarlo mas solo, ahí que actuar el momento ah llegado, estoy nuevamente renovada, el tiempo puede ser nuestro amigo si no dejamos que la aguja del reloj nos golpe, solo falta algo, y se muy bien lo que es._

 _Venga levántate termina lo que has comenzado, puede que creas que tu no eres el pasado ni el presente o mucho menos el futuro, pero creemos en ti; trata de ser alguien o por lo menos algo que nos haga ver y comprender el porqué de nosotras, venga despierta, queremos averiguar que hay ahí afuera y como es que terminamos así, ya que tal vez no sepamos mucho, pero si sabemos que tú seras nuestro mapa que nos guía a un nuevo mundo por recorrer, y nosotras las exploradoras varadas en el desconocimiento. Descuida siempre que te veas sin compañía, no te fíes, pues no éstas solo tu, simplemente relájate, nosotras nos aseguraremos de mantener tu cordura, y de que no tomes malas decisiones._

 _Se levanta con la poca fuerza que le queda, en un lugar muy peculiar, arriba hay una luz brillando con gran intensidad, sin embargo abajo esta totalmente oscuro y no se logra ver nada, la oscuridad y la luz parecen separarse por dos extraños arco iris transparentes una haciendo la función de suelo y otra de techo, por fortuna estamos dentro del cascaron de arco iris transparentes que separa tanto luz como oscuridad, el techo es muy colorido, puro, sin rastro de alguna grieta o imperfección; mientras que el suelo totalmente demacrado y descolorido, suerte que párese que aun después de la apariencia aun logra aguantar nuestro peso sin desquebrajarse._

 _No parece entender lo que esta pasando, al menos logro mirar a su alrededor dándome una mejor visión de la zona, aunque no logro ver mas de diez metros de distancia, pero es algo. Sera mejor presentarme antes que de el primer paso.._

 _Apareceré delante suya; no quisiera saturar, pero es necesario hacerle saber quien soy. Saludo y me presento, pues me llamo Twilight, y estoy aquí por un propósito, el propósito de guiar y orientar._

 _No parece que le convenza el hecho de que yo llevara las riendas en su aventura, supongo que es normal que no confié en mi; acaba de conocerme. Suerte que su rostro solo refleja confusión y curiosidad; siempre me resulto tierno y gracioso ver una cara de inocencia como la suya, sobre todo en este tipo de momentos._

 _Es grandioso por fin después de tanto tiempo poder presentarse formalmente, por un momento pensé que jamas llegaría este día. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos avanzar, llego la hora de ver que nos aguarda ahí afuera. Intento adelantarme unos cuantos pasos pero parece ser que mi acompañante no avanza, no estoy segura si es miedo lo que tiene, pero parece que su decisión aun no esta tomada._

 _Solo basto insistir un poco y darle tiempo para que recabara las opciones que tenia, no hubo mucho que explicar, desgraciadamente, esto también esta siendo algo nuevo para mi. Antes de avanzar nuevamente, trate de animarlo un poco con una sonrisa y un gesto amable, estamos juntos en esto después de todo; aunque sinceramente quise hacerme la valiente, suelo pensarme mas de dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas. Esto es de locos, nunca eh explorado o visto antes el exterior e interior de este extraño lugar en el que estamos; estoy emocionada, asustada y nerviosa a la vez, no estoy segura de que nos esperara, aun así, daré lo mejor de mi para mantener este rumbo ciego que le estoy inspirando a seguir._

 _ **Que forma mas extraña de hablar, parece algún tipo de narradora, ¿sera que piensa que no puedo opinar por algún motivo de falta de habla?, ¿o solo quiere darle un ambiente mas agradable para ambos?**_

 _Oh, no sabia que podría oír mi pensamiento, supongo que eso nos ayudara en este viaje, tampoco logro dirigir la palabra correctamente, es como si algo me impidiera hablar y solo pudiera pensar para mi misma, ojala mi acompañante tenga mas libertad con el habla y el pensamiento. A todo esto, yo también logro oír sus pensamientos, me gustaría corroborar si puede hablar, no estoy siquiera segura de que pueda oír su voz._

 _ **Ya veo, así que ella no logra hablarme o dirigir su mensaje correctamente hacia mi, probare a hablar si eso es lo que quiere, no pierdo nada en intentarlo, ¿Pero que puedo decir** **?**_

 _ **¡¿** **?!**_

 _ **Tampoco logro hablar, esto me desconsienta un poco, pero al menos Twilight tiene la intención de guiarme. Que vaya guía, si afirma que esto también es nuevo para ella.**_

 _En eso tiene razón, sera mejor idea conocernos y explorarnos a nosotros antes de avanzar y hacer lo mismo con este lugar, me sienta bien poder analizar esta situación. Veamos, el pasillo es muy oscuro y no puedo ver mas allá de diez metros aproximadamente, una luz parece desprender de su cuerpo, no parece que pueda ver mas de esa luz que desprende, me alejare para comprobar si puedo explorar por mi cuenta._

 _Al avanzar me tope con alguna extraña fuerza invisible que no me deja avanzar mas, rodeo la zona donde acaba la luz pero es inútil, estoy atrapada en una esfera que abarca el área iluminada._

 _ **¡Es cierto! logro ver la esfera a la que se refería es como una capa transparente, ¿como es que antes no lograba verla?, ahora que lo pienso ¿Se sentirá triste o angustiada por ello Twilight?.**_

 ** _:::_**

 **Twi.. mi.. mente... como si no fuese suficiente con lo que la confusión y felicidad repentina que sentía ahora, alguien, estoy, ¡no estoy solo!, por fin, que alivio, puedo sentir ese mismo sentimiento de esa persona y ese pensamiento tan cerca de mi, como si estuviese dentro de mi mente, no seras tu cerebro que me quieres jugar una broma, por que es similar a mi no hay duda, el pensamiento que invadió mi mente puede pensar como yo pero es independiente a lo que yo pienso; y expresa las cosas sin hablar, sin decir ni una palabra, tal vez incluso tampoco pueda como yo.**

 **Ha.. es gracioso ahora el sentimiento de felicidad repentino que salio de la nada, lo tengo con mucha mas intensidad ¡estoy tan contento que podría llorar de la emoción! ¡hahaha!, venga no pares sigue pensando quiero conocerte, conocerle, cerebro, o conocerme, puede que sepa sobre mi, parece estar pasaaando por algo similar a lo mio. Bueno el logra ver una esfera, o algo la verdad no se de lo que hab.. opi... pien.. ¡Boo!, bueno, bueno, no te me alteres, no la cagues cerebro que esta oportunidad no se cuantas veces se me presente, ¿tan difícil es pensar junto con otro y no solo** _ **?**_ **, pero si te tenia a ti para practicar en casos como este y fui bueno con tigo ¿no cerebro** _ **?**_ **, "cállate y deja ver que pasa con este tipo, si no, no aprenderás mas", si tienes razón, mente cerebro, yo, fuera luces, esta todo oscuro pero bueno tu me.. ¡Boo!. Ufff otra sensación de confusión me llego, pero es una confusión diferente a la mía, todo esto es lo mas raro que me a pasado asta ahora, pero al menos tengo algo que me confirma un poco que aun tengo esperanzas de que aya mas; vale que prosiga.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿Que sucede** _ **?**_ **, por que ya no piensas nada, te intimide, hay por favor ¡no me jodas que me quede de nuevo solo!, ¡POR FAVOR PIENSA ALGO!, venga por lo que mas quieras no me hagas esto... no... no quiero estar solo, esto es una maldita t-tortura.. ah ah... ah... Tal-tal vez solo este confundido como yo y quiera reflexionar las cosas antes de pensar otr... no... pero no puede reflexionar nada, para reflexionar es necesario pensar, pero pude oír lo que pensaba, es que acaso...**

 **¡Aaaaaaaah!, Bien, ufff sip, si, si, se, seeeeep, venga quien necesita compañía si con migo mismo me basta, "¿Para acabar con tu cordura** _ **?**_ **", sip, seee he he he, haaaaay... que lindo es este sitio, ya te lo había dicho antes cerebro, gracias por jugarme esa broma, muy útil para levantarme las ganas de seguir odiando mi no existencia, y poder pensar por mas tiempo, total es lo que quieres, seguir entreteniéndote con mis estupidez y mi sufrimiento de como reacciono y decir, uuuuh que interesante se ve lo que pensaste, sin duda que me entretuvo mas tiempo en lo que sucede algo.**

 **Se que te dije que acordamos yo entretenerte siguiendo con mis pensamientos mientras tu me siguieras dando los recursos para seguir haciéndolo, ¡pero esto es sobre pasarse!, no puedo creer que me ayas hecho esa broma, ¡a mi!, dijimos que estaríamos juntos en esto, y sabes muy bien que con este tipo de cosas no se puede jugar, no, no, nop, tienes razón, me altere, vale lo reconozco, venga me perdonas.**

 **...**

 **Y no dices nada mas, que típico que eres, venga no lo hagas mas de emoción, tu puedes ser algo independiente a mi si lo deseas, me lo acabas de demostrar hace un rato, o un buen rato, la verdad no recuerdo ya cuanto tiempo estuve esperando por tu respuesta cuando oí tu pensamiento distinto del mio, pero esta bien, si quieres no pienses de nuevo nada, te la estas buscando y te la voy a guardar, cuando menos te lo esperes y vuelva a sentirte cerca, are lo posible por reemplazarte por mi, y cuando lo haga, oh, oh cuando lo haga, pues no se lo que pasara, ni siquiera se como podre hacerlo, pero... ¡toma, avisado quedas!**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Un pony con una piel blanca radiante y suave, con un cabello lacio y bien cuidado color café, llevaba mucha prisa transportando a otro pony en una camilla, parecía algo de vida o muerte, ya que brotaba mucha sangre de el pony en la camilla. El pony que lo ayudo a llegar a una sala de emergencias desconocía quien era el desafortunado pony que se desangraba; pero por la cruz verde representando salud en su Cuti Mark, quedaba mas que claro que su trabajo era encargarse de los ponys enfermos o heridos, como este.

Al llegar a ese lugar mas apropiado para atenderlo, muchas yeguas que en su mayoría tenían una Cuti Mark relacionada con la medicina o la salud, comenzaron a aparecer de todos lados para observar a el nervioso unicornio que trajo a ese paciente, logrando que se pusiera mas nervioso. Si no fuese suficiente, otra yegua bien vestida con traje y corbata se acerco lentamente a la escena, sin decir nada se queda cerca de el unicornio con una cara de seriedad, estaba analizando cada una de sus acciones con detalle.

Pues aquel lugar no era un hospital normal como cualquier otro, era una escuela de medicina. Y el paciente que se encontraba desangrándose, era su boleto para graduarse con honores, demostrándole a todos que tan bueno podría ser en situaciones de emergencia como esta. No podía evitar tener nervios, era comprensible, todos los demás alumnos observaban atentamente lo que hacia al igual que su profesora; el era el único estudiante macho que había en toda la escuela. Era una situación muy complicada y delicada, no solo por tener la gran posibilidad de no pasar esta prueba, si no mas por el pobre paciente que estaba en los coscas del unicornio...

 _ **Dos semanas después...**_

El unicornio que logro convertirse oficialmente en medico fue donde su paciente para darlo de alta, este estaba completamente vendado de una parte de la cabeza cerca del ojo y con varias suturas mariposa pequeñas en todo su cuerpo y una algo mas grande cerca de su estomago, parecía haber sanado bastante rápido ya que se veía de nuevo en perfecto estado comiendo tranquilamente en su cama. El paciente apenas ver al unicornio que le salvo la vida, paro de comer para recibirlo.

 _-Hey, que tal Doc_

 _-Que tal mi buen paciente, ¿todo bien, ¿Como te sientes- Se sentía orgulloso y feliz de que alguien lo llamara Doc_

 _-Todo perfecto, sigo en una pieza gracias a usted_

 _-Ha ha ha, me alegra, solo venia para informarte que ya puedes volver a casa, oficialmente estas lo suficientemente sano para irte, solo trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo- Al terminar de decir esto el paciente solo asienta con la cabeza y el unicornio que se convirtió en medico se dio media vuelta para irse_

 _-¡Espere!_

 _-¿Uh- voltea a ver a su paciente_

 _-Quiero agradecerle por salvarme la vida_

 _-No, tranquilo no fue nada, los unicornios nos tenemos que ayudar entre nosotros_

 _-Es por eso que quiero devolverle el favor, estamos hablando de que salvaste mi vida, vamos que le parece si vamos a tomar un café mañana, temprano._

 _-¿Un café, no lo se, nunca he tomado café, puede llegar a ser dañino la cafeína._

 _-Descuide se trata de un café, solo tómelo con moderación, créame que le sera de gran ayuda para su nuevo trabajo como medico._

 _-¿Nuevo tra... vaya, pensé que no te diste cuenta que era la escuela de medicina local...-agacho la cabeza algo apenado_

 _-No tiene por que estar apenado, para mi sigue siendo el medico que salvo mi vida._

 _-Gracias..- levanta un poco su cabeza para mirar su paciente con una sonrisa_

 _-No, a usted, y que me dice, le apetece tomar ese café mañana a las cuatro_

 _-Suena a una hora perfecta, y no me gusta rechazar invitaciones así... Bien cuanta con migo, solo espero que no me perjudique tomar un café como desayuno._

 _-Así se habla; tiene alguna pluma para anotar la dirección donde nos veremos mañana._

 _-Creo que...- busca una pluma por su bata que traía puesta y encuentra una, al tenerla fuera sosteniéndola con su magia va a donde la tinta que vio casualmente en una mesa cercana, la hace levitar con su magia y pone ambas en la mesita de comida que tenia su paciente- aquí tienes._

 _-Gracias- el paciente hace levitar la pluma con su magia- yyyy... ¿donde firmo_

 _-Oh, cierto el papel, ha ha, perdona- saca unos posits que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo, y se los da al paciente_

 _-Le doy mi palabra de que no le perjudicara en nada he incluso le servirá para rendir mejor su día- decía el paciente mientras anotaba la dirección donde se verían y al terminar le regresa el posit -Oh, una ultima cosa._

 _-¿Eh?, Claro dime_

 _-¿Puedo terminar esta comida, antes de que me vaya_

 _-Por supuesto; nos veremos mañana, provecho._

:::

:::

 **Esta bien, esta bine, seguiré pensando mas cosas, no hace falta que te pongas así de exigente mandándome indirectas de que te aburres o que ¡Estas harto de este lugar!, lo se, te comprendo no hace falta que grites, no, si, si no te hagas el muy pacifico yo se que estas alterado enojado y triste por todo esto, pero no pasa nada pro que mira el lado bueno, podemos sufrir gratis sabiendo que aun existen y puedes sentir emociones, no es lindo tener eso en cuenta, aaaah.. las emociones, si que te ayudan para sentirte miserable en tu.. existencia, o lo que sea esto, es muy lindo la empecemos, no, tranquilo, ahora vengo de buenas, "Después de maldecir a toda..", Shhh.. ya, no paso nada aquí, mejor pensemos en cosas bonitas.**

 **¡Los Homujs eso es!, acompáñenos a esta sección de teorías conspiratorias que surgen por no saber que mas hacer y tu aburrimiento surge, en anteriores capítulos en esta magnifica serie hemos averiguado que esto no sirve para una pu...blicarlo y conseguir buenas visitas, así que por favor dejen su opinión de que les parecen estos capitulo siempre me gusta leer sus comentarios, hahaha, bien, comenzamos.**

 **Homuj, como surge, fácil de la unión de las palabras hombre y mujer que hemos visto también que no es lo mismo un macho y hembra a hombre y mujer estos últimos son mas refinados y pensantes, ya que nunca eh visto a un gato que pueda hablar y decir "Hoy conseguiré todas las metas que me proponga, viajare y conoceré tooooodo, así quiero mostrarle lo jodido que esta el protagonista de los entraños Homujs, wuagrrrr wuagrrr" Oh, Oh, esplendido, lastima que las cosas no sean asi justo como lo recuerdo, si puedo recordar que, no recuerdo nada actualmente, la palabra en realidad es actual pero como proviene de mi mente es actual-mente, hohohoho, "jijijiji", hohohoho.**

 **Eeeeh... si esto no funciona, ya déjame descansar un poco, ¿como esto... esto puede satisfacerme , si claro que lo hace por que me hace reír, y eso es bueno ¿no, reír es sentimiento de felicidad, la felicidad es buena, es bonita ¿o no, hahaha, lo vez es grandioso reír sin emitir ningún sonido y sin sentir que realmente sonreíste al hacerlo, es como la felicidad y una sonrisa verdadera, solo que siendo falsa y sin realmente sentirla o si quiera verla, ¡Siiiii!**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Arriba, muy arriba en lo alto sobre las nubes se encontraba una joven pegaso de color rosa, con una melena blanca ceniza tirando a gris; ella al igual que sus demás compañeros pegaso, le encanta la adrenalina, y no había nada que le diera mas adrenalina, que volar. Era un pasatiempo indispensable para ella; volar por las mañanas,, sentir la brisa de las tardes, y ver las estrellas brillar por la noche le fascinaba, Tanto era su afición a volar que comenzó a entrenarse por su propia cuenta para ser una voladora espectacular; mas que querer ser alguien importante quería ver asta donde podían llegar sus alas y que tan fuerte puede hacer palpitar su corazón con las grandes velocidades que pretendía alcanzar con tanto entrenamiento.

Con el paso de los días otra pegaso de dio cuenta de que aquella joven estaba entrenando muy duro para ser una voladora implacable, pero le faltaba un verdadero propósito, no era suficiente el hecho de querer ser la mejor en algo solo para ver cuanto puede divertirte, si no que hay que demostrarlo y sacar el mayor provecho de tus habilidades para ayudar a otros, ya sea de una forma o otra. Esta pegaso que parecía tener una edad similar a la de la joven apasionada al vuelo se le acerca y le ofrece inscribirse a un torneo; pero no cualquier torneo, era uno en el que los participantes debían completar una enorme encuesta de preguntas para que puedan clasificarlos y organizarlos según a sus habilidades, fortalezas, debilidades, su mentalidad y pensamiento, fuerza, durabilidad, agilidad, y un largo etc.

Al menos eso fue lo poco que le logro explicar a la entusiasta pegaso, la cual no necesito oír mas para aceptar y acompañarla sin tener mas información de que iba el asunto; solo la siguió impaciente por ver que le esperaba. Y vaya que fue una gran sorpresa para ella saber que ese torneo era mas una academia de talento que un torneo en si, donde solo te en listas y tienes unos días para practicar antes de que llegue el momento de dar todo en una gran competición donde te enfrentarías a ponys de todos los tamaños y colores luchando por conseguir el primer lugar en alguna carrera de vuelo. Apenas llegar y ver todo el formulario que tenia que llenar, comenzó a darle pereza y incluso comenzó a dudar si era buena idea involucrarse y comprometerse en algo así; a lo que la acompañante que le propuso unirse no tardo en levantarle el animo y dejar sus dudas fuera, no solo sus palabras eran motivadoras también sus acciones, ya que comenzó a explicarle y guiarle paso a paso toda las preguntas sobre que afecta cada una lo que responda, por ejemplo, si se consideraba mas fuerte o ágil, te daban mas puntaje para que te clasifiquen en una orientación ya sea de vuelo o de manejo de herramientas pesadas, dependiendo de lo contestado.

Como era un proceso largo y tedioso debían de llevarse todas esas hojas a otra parte mientras las contestaba para no interrumpir la fila de los demás pegasos que solicitaban ese cuestionario. Y claro, la joven pegaso rosa no le molestaba devolverle un poco el favor por la oferta y la ayuda que el ofreció esa pegaso; por lo que la invito a su casa para llenar ahí el cuestionario con su ayuda. La pegaso, por supuesto acepto su invitación con gusto, pero antes de querer ir a su casa le comento que tenia que tenia que traer algo que se le olvido justo donde acababan de irse, por lo que le dijo que se adelantara.

La pegaso rosa prefirió esperar por ella, si no, no habría manera de que ella supiera donde buscarla por que dudaba mucho que supiera donde vive. Y mientras esperaba sosteniendo todo ese montón de hojas gruesas mientras aleteaba volando, un pegaso de la zona normal y corriente se le acerca pensando que ella era algún tipo de repartidora de volantes sobre algún anuncio de importancia.

 _-Hey linda, me puedes dar un volante para ver de que se trata_

 _-¿He- Volteaba confusa a ver a el pegaso que le hizo una pregunta, pero no tardo mucho para analizar que solo estaba habiendo un malentendido- ¿Oh esto- levanto un poco el montón e papeles para aclarar a que se refería- No, estos no son volantes son..._

No tardo mucho para que el pegaso se delatara que era algo acosador, puesto que apenas se volteo un poco ella mientras le decía que no eran volantes, comenzó a verle, no solo el costado de su glúteo si no mas parte de su cuerpo. Esto parecería un poco inocente y aun darle el derecho de la duda, pero viendo que su rostro demostraba un sentimiento inapropiado, se hacia mas evidente todo. Por supuesto ella lo noto, y mas que enojarse o decir que era un acosador, pervertido, solo se sintió incomoda.

 _-¿No deberías estar entrenando con el resto?- decía, intentando zafarse de el pegaso_

 _-¡Rayos, es cierto, voy a llegar tarde! -sale del trance de las caderas de la pegaso rosa y se va volando._

Ella suspiro aliviada de que se pudo librar de esa situación incomoda, ahora solo debía de esperar a que ningún otro pony se le acercase con esos mismos "intereses" en lo que regresaba la que era su guía en todo esto del famoso "Torneo" al que le ofreció que participara.

:::

:::

 **Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar, de vez en cuando son necesarios algunos comerciales ¿no es así publico** _ **?**_ **, o claro que si, se que los disfrutan taaaanto como yo... jijiji. ¡Y aquí es donde comienza lo bueno!, se acabo dar introducciones y tonterías varias. Aunque un que otro comercial se tendrán que aguantar, "Booo bastar.." Jo oh, parece que alguien se jodió a si mismo su argumento con un Boo "Al menos, no soy un pobre desgraciado que no sale de esta basura de sitio que te hace consumirte a ti mismo" Haaaaaaa De-Sha amigo mio, DE-SHA.**

 **Boooooo, bo, boo, bo. ¡Plato principal, señooorrr!, "¿Que gesto", lo que ordeno caca-marada "caca-morodo, mas respeto que soy setso hombre", Ha shi, shi, perdonar "Pedí una orden de humor, no de locura sin sentido ¡Hijo puta!" ¡Auch!, sentí como su casco impacta con mi pensamiento dejándome gravemente herido por culpa de que fue un golpe critico... "Tu existencia si que fue un golpe critico para mis hue..." no, esperate, esperece.**

 **¿Casco** _ **?**_ **, ¿Twi-Twilight** _ **?**_ **, no... dime que no... todo el tiempo estaba en mi cabeza la respuesta y no lo vi... ¡Futbol americano al caer la noche!, eso es, todo tiene sentido, el casco para el futbol americano es esencial, crepúsculo, eso es al caer la noche. ¡Lo descifre, por fin!, logre comprender por que estoy aquí, mi propósito, lo que he hecho, de donde vengo, a donde voy... "Si sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad** _ **?**_ **", ¡COMO MI PUTA EXISTENCIA!**

 **¿Pero que es real** _ **?**_ **, ¿realmente existo** _ **?**_ **, cerebro no me estarás ocultando nada ¿o si "Noooo, yo soy tu fiel compañero, y si te ocultara o mintiera algo, que tiene de malo cuando aun siente que estas aquí, de una manera" Comerciales. "Pero yo quiero..." ¡Comerciales!.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Vinyl, junto a los dos científicos muy desvelados, uno de magia y el otro de ciencia; estaban reunidos con ella en el cuarto del doctor. Parecía que tenían un pequeño problema, Whoobes intentaba abrirle el hocico a Vinyl pero no podía, parecía que lo tenia sellado.

 _-Enserio que a veces me sorprende lo fácil que le resulta esta unicornio meterse en problemas, ya sea a los que los rodean o a ella misma._

 _-¡Mmmmpph, mmmph, mph mmm!- Balbuceaba con la boca cerrada Vinyl, demostrando lo enojada y ofendida que se sintió al oír eso._

 _-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que bebas algo que dice que es de mi propiedad y dice no beber._

 _-Bueno Whooves- agregaba Twilight- También es cierto que guardar un fuerte pegamento blanco dentro de una botella de vidrio de leche, no es tampoco una de tus mas grandes ideas._

 _-Le puse o no una etiqueta de no beber, y también que era de mi propiedad._

 _-Peeeero, no ponía que era pegamento, ¿o si._

 _Vinyl le daba la razón y todo su apoyo a Twiight con un simple gesto y moviendo su casco señalando a Twilight, tratando de expresar un "Lo vez"_

 _-Bueno... no, pero ¡Quien rayos se toma la botella entera, si nota que no sabe a leche en el primer contacto con su lengua!_

 _-Mejor deja de quejarte y ayúdame a despegarle su hocico para que podamos presentarnos correctamente con Twisted -decía Twilight mientras trataba de abrirle el hocico a Vinyl con su magia, pero le era inútil_

 _-Bien... ponla en esa silla y sostén bien su cabeza, necesito una herramienta_

Whooves se retira y Twilight cumple con lo que le pidió, Vinyl se sienta en la silla y Twilight la sostiene de la cabeza mientras esperaba a que el Doctor volviera. Después de unos pocos minutos por fin regresa, pero traía una moto cierra de verdad en sus cascos. Aunque se pensaban que solo era la apariencia del artefacto y no que en verdad fuese una moto cierra de verdad.

 _-Vale, sosténgala bien enfermera- enciende la moto cierra delante de las dos unicornios, las cuales al oír el característico sonido que estas herramientas hacen al encenderse y estar en funcionamiento. No dudaron en reaccionar alteradas, mas Twilight que Vinyl en realidad._

 _-¡Estas demente!- rápidamente deja de sostener a Vinyl par que le de mas fuerza a su magia de arrebatarle la cierra eléctrica, apagarla y lanzarla lejos de ahí._

 _-Oye, estaba en medio de una operación importante._

 _-Importante va a ser la ostia que te voy a meter a ti, te volviste un psicópata, ¿que te sucede, se que estas resentido de que tu no seas el dueño y encargado de los cuidados de educación de el, yo también me siento mal por no tener ese honor, ¡pero no es motivo para hacer cachitos a la dueña!_

 _-No estoy resentido, solo que en mi humilde..._

 _-Y te llamas humilde, después de proponerle a tu paciente una sierra eléctrica en todo su hocico._

 _-Bueno, pues propón opciones por que no tengo nada que quiete ese fuerte pegamento, y yo estoy seguro que si pudimos técnicamente crear una vida desde cero solo utilizando una base, pues podríamos cortarle el hocico y reconstruirselo de nuevo y que funcione a la perfección, incluso tendría partes como le gustan a ella, llamativas y con estilo potente y musical colorido._

 _-Por que me toco un científico loco...- decía Twilight mientras se tapaba la cara con su casco decepcionada de su suerte- mira, no le vamos a cortar..._

Vinyl se levanta de la cilla y asienta con la cabeza a la proposición de Whooves, parecía que eso de ponerse aparatos y cosas relucientes coloridas y llamativas le llaman la atención para tener mas estilo en los futuros conciertos de DJ que hace en algún que otro Bar o clubs nocturnos también llamados antros. Twilight al ver que estaba de acuerdo y conforme con esta proposición no pudo evitar quedarse con una cara de "¿Enrecio _?_ " mirando fijamente a Vinyl.

 _-Sabe que, iré por Octavia para ver que piensa de sus esto- La unicornio se dirigió a la puerta de salida de esa habitación pero antes de que pudiera llegar fue detenida por Vinyl y Whooves que el bloquearon el paso alterados._

 _-Bien tu ganas, que propones._

 _-Propongo que tu creaste el pegamento de células milagroso, así que inventa algo que haga que se despegan las cosas de eso._

 _-Pero, es un invento reciente y necesitaría alguna muestra de el pegamento para poder investigar la forma de como despegarlo pero ella se lo bebió todo y este esta dentro de su boca._

 _-Pues crea mas de el pegamento._

 _-¿Conoces los golpes de suerte de laboratorio_ _?_ _, bueno ese pegamento fue uno de esos que como una unicornio morada me presionaba para tener listo el producto y seguir con el proceso que seguía, pues no pude anotar la formula de los elementos esenciales necesarios para fabricarlo._

 _-Bien, tal vez no fue bueno apresurarte con eso, ¿ya estas feliz de que te de la_ _razón_

 _-Un poco si, bueno... ¿y tienes tu algún hechizo que logre despegar cosas_ _?_ _, oí por ahí que lo que no logra la ciencia lo consigue la magia y viceversa._

 _-Eeemmm.. no recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de un hechizo para despegar cosas, aunque la verdad, estoy segura que me falta muchas cosas por leer todavía._

Los dos comenzaban a pensar una posible solución mientras que Vinyl, bueno, ella solo se puso sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música mientras esperaba, algo normal y típico de ella. Solo veía como platicaban los dos entre si una dando su opinión y el otro con expresiones de dar peros a la idea; no podían llegar realmente a alguna parte, la presión de saber que tenían que apresurarse para dejar solo el menor tiempo posible a su "creación", hacia que no pudieran ser mas claros y concisos en sus propuestas, por el poco tiempo que podían que desperdiciar. Así que todo termino quedando en un "después pensaremos en algo, por lo mientras la prioridad es orientar en los primeros pasos a su nueva vida a esa criatura.

Dejaron ese problema para después y fueron a la habitación de Twilight que era la biblioteca. Hasta que de repente a medio camino Whooves se le bino otro problema a la cabeza con respecto a esto del pegamento en el hocico de Vinyl, y es que, ¿como podrá comer esta unicornio si tiene su hocico completamente pegado y no puede abrirlo para consumir ya sea una bebida o un alimento?. Conociendo este nuevo problema, decidió no comentarle nada a Twilight que aun no era consciente de esto por que ella en esos momentos solo tenia en mente una cosa, ¿como podría presentarse, actuar y tratar correctamente la criatura, para que tuviese mas relación y apegue con el _?_ , para poder estudiarlo ella mas a fondo que su competencia "sana" Whooves.

El Doctor tan solo le dijo a sus dos acompañantes que prefería encargarse de una vez de el asunto de el pegamento, y que ya tendrá otra ocasión en la que poder presentarse con la criatura; por supuesto a ninguna de ellas le parecía mal idea y estaban de acuerdo en que si quería podía irse y presentarse después, sobretodo Twilight que así se sentía con mas ventaja sobre el para comenzar una unión buena con el antes que Whooves. Y así fue, el Doctor se separo de ellas y volvió a su cuarto y las unicornio se dirigieron a la biblioteca para presentarse correctamente.

:::

:::

 **Bien tu ganas, el publico lo que ordene, llega el momento de una bonita historia apasionante para que entremos un poco mas en confianza entre tu y yo cerebro, tu déjate llevar, ya veras que divertido no, bueno a ver si puedo cambiar de tonto pensando cosas sin sentido, "hahaha eso estuvo buena, tu pensando cosas que tengan sentido" si, si, puedes decirme lo que quieras pero después de esta pausa comercial, como que me siento mas relajado y con ganas para contar unas cuantas cosas, esta vez tratare de cagarme en menos cosas a ser posible, "mentiroso", cierra el... ¿que tienes tu, ¿era** **hocico** **?** **, pensemos que si. A el cuento.**

 **Un gato, si otra vez un gato, por que no recuerdo mas cosas que un gato y un perro ¿que quieres que... espera, homuj, si, mejor para cambiar esta vez, me gusta la idea, a darle de nuevo. Un homuj, "¿pero, por que solo uno** _ **?**_ **", bueno, seis homujs, diferentes, cada uno único y especial, de su actitud no de que sean especiales por su mente como yo, ¿verdad cerebro** _ **?**_ **, bueno, tenían diferencias y no eran iguales ninguno pero aun así se caían bien, incluso eran amig... ¿se dice amigo o amiga, es que un homuj en realidad ¿como puedes identificar si es macho o hem... que diga hombre o mujer**

 **Pondré que sea amigusto, no, suena muy largo, mejor, amigus. Eran amigus, aunque antes no lo eran, de hecho nadie se conocía, pero cuando a un homuj se le dijo que fuera a hablar con otros homujs, por que veían que estaba muy solo y que no tenia a nadie con quien hablara, no lo se, si yo pudiese tener a alguien mas aquí otro cerebro aparte del mio no dudaría en querer pensar junto a eso, el o ella, lo que sea, solo me gustaría tener compañía... sabes, esta historia no me lleva a nada, quería portarme serio y dejar mis tonterías pero ahora solo me esta viniendo tristeza de recordar el pensamiento que pude... ¿oír, ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo serio, pude oír algo o al menos sentir ese pensamiento como si lo estuviera pensando yo pero sin pensarlo yo, es raro, pero viniendo de este lugar, es normal no esperarme lo que puede pasar.**

 **Eso es, estoy pensando serio, sin enojarme, cerebro toma nota, la ira y el enojo hace que me vuelva loco, y si me vuelvo loco, mas cosas recuerdo y mas extiendo la cantidad de palabras que aprendo, pero, no se siente bonito esa sensación que me da; mientras que la tristeza, bueno tampoco puedo decir que se sienta mejor que querer acabar con todo y dejar de sufrir en esta porquería de sitio, pero al menos... bueno el lado bueno de eso es que puedo concentrarme un poco mas y pensar con mas seriedad las cosas.**

 **En y Re, ¡Sumen!, uno mas dos, "¡tres!" muy bien, todos ¡muy bien!, en, resumen y cuanto es dos mas tres ¡Cin... mmmm... resumen lo vez cerebro, las tonterías que pienso al menos ayudan para que recuerde alguna palabra y para que sirve. Bien, en resumen, locura me hace recordar y tristeza da seriedad que me hace pensar mas las cosas para conseguir aprender algo. Lo que aun no logro comprender y que si... bueno que me domina la tristeza a ver concéntrate, no pienses en eso, mejor recuerda esa vez en la que te propusiste seguir teniendo esperanza en que pueda salir de aqui, aunque no se donde estoy aun, o si todo estos sea una mentira de algo, una condena; yo... voy a seguir pensando y entreteniéndote por ti cerebro, lo haré por ti. Solo déjame descansar de vez en cuando.**

 **...**

 **Todo estaba dividido en tres, los homujs los gatos y los perros, cada quien estaba por su cuenta uno de otro, no se juntaban para nada, eran enemigos naturales todos, sobrepasar la linea de paz es lo que no se podía, si no... no debían hacerlo. los homujs fueron pasados para el agua, una lugar debajo de muchas cantidades de agua, no era por que se denigraran a si mismos y los señalaron como lo peor de lo peor, si no que no se sabia mucho de ellos, preferían ser y hacer a las sombras, sin que nadie mas que ellos mismos sepan sobre todo lo demás ahí se encontraba su lugar, los gatos que eran destinados a grandeza y poder sobre los demás, lograron estar por encima de los otros dos grupos, muy alto en los cielos, los perros, ha, ese grupo era el que nadie apreciaba y todos se burlaban de ellos por no tener nada en especial y ser tan simples, la emoción y sentimiento era lo que mas tenían, aparte de una gran cantidad de energía que siempre les hacia hacer muchas cosas, pero fueron abandonados en montones de tierra y polvo, no quedaron ni muy arriba ni muy abajo.**

 **"Muy interesante tu cuentito pero no crees que ya hiciste muchos por ahora tomate un buen descanso, te lo mereces por aquel..." si, tienes razón, fue mucho por ahora, ni con esos ¡comerciales! que me tome pudieron calmar mi mente, darle varios pequeño descanso no sirve igual que darle un gran descanso, es como soplarle a algo sobre calentado y decir que ya puede servir, y por otro lado, pagarlo y dejarlo reposar asta que se enfrié por completo, tal vez sea lo mejor, gracias pro ser compresivo cerebro, te lo compensare con muchas historias y cosas ya veras, no puedo hacer mucho mas que pensar algo pensar algo para entretenerte pero al menos parece que lo disfrutas un poco, muy dentro de ti pero lo disfrutas. Voy... voy a reposar, no me envíes esas ganas de querer seguir manteniendome pensando, que me siento un poco acabado. "D-Sha", Boooo...**


	7. Bienvenido a Nuestro Mundo, Twisted

**_"BIENVENIDO A NUESTRO MUNDO, TWISTED"_**

 **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Veo muchas criaturas todas ellas muy peculiares pero conozco su forma, su especie. ¿Cuadrúpedos? No, claro que no. ¿De dónde saqué ese nombre? Espera veo algo más… Mi cabeza… ¿Tengo cabeza? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Esperen, veo más cosas. Esas criaturas todas apoyadas en cuatro patas de diferentes colores paseando por lo que se ve ¿Un pueblo? ¿Una ciudad? ¿Qué es un pueblo o una ciudad? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor que me pasa!**

 **Veo a esas criaturas ir y venir metiéndose a esas "casas", muy curiosas por cierto. Un momento las imágenes me llevan a una criatura en específico, todo se mueve rápido. La primera criatura es de color gris y tiene cuatro patas, su cara me parece familiar, esa trompa y esas orejas no sé porque las he visto antes, antes de… Despertar en este oscuro mundo. La criatura tiene el pelo lacio, si recuerdo que es el pelo, tiene algo en su cuello que tal vez recuerde cómo se llama. ¡Listo moño! ¡Si eso es, es un moño! Pero que criaturas tan singulares pues juraría que son equinos. ¡Si Equinos!**

 **Un momento ¿porque están actuando asi? ¿Los equinos actuaban así? Mi memoria me sigue fallando.**

 **¡No la imagen se mueve, espera! ¿Qué otro equino? Pero este es diferente además lleva ¿anteojos? Si creo que así se les llama Anteojos pero esta oscuros pero hay otra cosa que noto ese equino tiene ¿Un cuerno? Si cuerno una protuberancia que le sale de la cabeza, muy picuda por cierto. Este equino es de color blanco y su pelo todo desatendido a comparación con el otro equino que vi antes.**

 **¡No otra vez la imagen se mueve borrosamente! Qué estoy viendo aquel equino blanco se encuentra pegado en una pared con mucha basura alrededor y entra otro equino, su compañero y discuten. No se ve muy feliz y sale no muy contento. ¿Qué es esto? Todo pasa rápido de una manera que no veo muy bien. Aquel equino está limpiando y de repente tiene una bola de cristal en su cabeza y sale desesperadamente de su casa sin antes chocar con todo lo que tenía enfrente.**

 **¡Las imágenes pasan muy rápido! El otro equino vaga por el pueblo y parece molesto, empieza a caer líquido del cielo y todos empiezan a correr desesperados. El equino que estaba molesto no sabía a dónde ir pero otro de su misma especie lo auxilia y lo lleva a su casa. Eso es lindo.**

 **¡Otra vez se adelantan muy rápido las imágenes! Ya se calmó un poco ahora veo que hay un especie de ¿Festejo? ¿Fiesta? ¿Recuerdo eso? No importa. Todas las singulares criaturas llevan una especie de ¿Disfraz? Creo que sí pues una se ve muy atemorizante. A uno parece que se le sale algo de su cuerpo con algún fluido. Totalmente asqueroso pero no parecen temerle al contrario lo felicitan, que raro. Todos se divierten están felices. ¡Un momento! Hay una explosión grande y algunos salen volando y otros corren asustados, creo que vi aquel equino blanco con gafas estar cerca de la explosión ¿Dónde está? Veo a su compañero que está bien pero el otro. No puede ser todos están molestos y rodean a otro equino que lleva una marca de un ¿reloj de arena? Si eso lo tiene marcado en su trasero. Está muy asustado pero se detienen y parece que otro equino lo está regañando, pobre de él. Se va muy triste y creo que va a… ¡No espero aun no termino de ver qué le pasa o qué va hacer! Pero miren a dónde nos trajo la siguiente imagen. Es nuestro equino perdido el que tiene el cuerno y las gafas oscuras pero un momento ya no tiene las gafas. ¿Las habrá perdido? ¿Qué es este lugar dónde fue a parar? Esta oscuro, sucio y creo que la estructura de esa construcción tenebrosa está a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Qué se escucha? Aullidos, sí como los perros que pensaba antes, pero aullidos en medio de la nada y cubierto por enormes ¿árboles?**

 **¿Qué? ¿Qué es esta imagen? Ahora estamos adentro de la estructura y en un lugar frente algo roto como un mural hecho de cristal y debajo de este hay algo. Sí lo veo está muy feo una criatura fea sin ojos y mostrando una horrible sonrisa con colmillos, no se mueve ¿Estará muerto? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le pones tus gafas que acabas de encontrar y lo estas cargando? No, no es buena idea ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? Aquí está más limpio e iluminado ¿Eh? Otro equino con cuerno pero este es morado y tiene una estrella en su trasero. ¿Recuerdo las estrellas? Vaya esa es una sorpresa por fin recuerdo algo. Espera ¿Qué es esa criatura regordeta igual de morada que el equino? Tiene la piel muy gruesa como si tuviera ¡Escamas! ¿Una lagartija? No le veo forma. Bueno la llamare lagartija.**

 **Están todos los equinos que vi anteriormente el equino del moño, el equino blanco con cuerno y gafas y el equino con un reloj de arena en su trasero están hablando con la equino tengo una estrella en mis nalgas. Parecen discutir pero por la criatura fea que ese equino de gafas cargó en su lomo, veo que se pone intenso la cosa y ahora trabajan juntos.**

 **¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estoy alejando! ¡Nooooooooooo!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

-Hey Whooves ¿Estás seguro que podemos revivir esta cosa?- Preguntó Twiligth no muy convencida.

-Pequeña cerebrito hasta yo mismo estoy dudando de mis capacidades de emplear la ciencia para hacer tal milagro- Decía Whooves muy preocupado –Pero tengo un buen presentimiento que lo vamos a lograr.

-Sí ¿Y el plan es?

-No tengo idea

-Yo digo que la criatura está muerta Whooves, solo mírela. Yo sé que leí en un libro sobre mitos y leyendas que puede que este ¿hechizada? ¿Maldita tal vez? Pero siguen siendo Mitos.

-Puede ser Twiligth pero mi máquina de ondas neuronales dice lo contrario. No es posible que haya actividad neuronal en esa cabeza descompuesta. Eso significa que está vivo.

-Puede ser que adentro de su cráneo esté viviendo un animal carroñero y esas son las ondas que emite. Tenemos que diseccionarlo para estar seguros- Twiligth sacaba instrumentos de disección con enormes pinzas y cuchillos afilados colocándolos en la mesa.

-¡No, estás loca! Si esa cosa esta viva y cortas su cerebro puede morir de verdad.

-¿Y si no es así Doctor?

-Bueno tendrías la razón pero no me la jugaré dejándote tomar una decisión a la ligera. Le prometimos a Vinyl de hacer todo lo posible para revivirlo y lo haremos.

-¿Revivirlo? Ya le dije que es una suposición no sabemos si está en un sueño profundo o muerto. ¿Hueles eso? Se está pudriendo.

Se abre la puerta de la biblioteca y entran Vinyl y Spike que traían botanas y gaseosas.

-¡Trajimos la comida! ¿Cómo vamos con el experimento de revivir a mi muchacho el feo?- Preguntó Vinyl con tono fiestero

-La verdad Vinyl no creo que hayamos avanzado mucho.

-Vamos sé que pueden ambos son unos genios, unas ratas de laboratorio que prefieren encerrarse a estudiar que sentir el sol en sus melenas como todos unos inadaptados sociales.

-¡¿Perdón?!- Protestó Twiligth enfadada.

Spike se estaba riendo por el comentario de Vinyl.

-No le hagas caso Twiligth sabes que está bromeando.

-¿Yo, bromeando? Pero si lo decía ense…

Spike le tapó el hocico antes de terminar la oración y le hizo señas con su garra de manera negativa para que se detuviera en sus comentarios.

-Como sea. Vinyl no podemos resolver este problema pues me temo que la ciencia no puede resolverlo y creo que la magia tampoco. Yo sugiero que olvidemos esto de revivirlo o despertarlo de su letargo y mejor concentrémonos en saber de dónde proviene y cuál es su especie.

-¿Me está diciendo Doctor que no pueden resolverlo por qué no se ponen de acuerdo cuál de las dos disciplinas puede resolverlo?

-Técnicamente estas en lo correcto Vinyl- Contestó seriamente Twiligth –Sin embargo aunque sea experta en magia no encontraría un contrahechizo con nos ayude.

-Y yo no puedo encontrar alguna fórmula matemática o algún invento que nos ayude con eso. El avance tecnológico ni científico llega a tal avance.

-Eso es fácil, ya estaban trabajando juntos después de que se pelearan quien tendría la investigación, ahora mezclen sus conocimientos. Magia y ciencia trabajando juntos. Así es como Tavi y yo resolvemos nuestros problemas musicales. Yo odio su aburrida música clásica y ella odia mi ruidosa y estrepitosa música pero cuando las mezclamos creamos las más bellas melodías de Equestria. Ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron viéndola con el hocico abierto, impactados por lo que acababa de decir.

-Vaya Vinyl eso fue lo más inteligente que has dicho nunca- La elogió Spike.

-Si Vinyl creo que nos diste la respuesta a este gran problema. –Twiligth se volteó a ver al Doctor Whooves -¿Qué dice Doctor, está lista su ciencia para cooperar con la magia?

-Esto va estar muy loco pero la emoción de unir nuestras disciplinas me come mi cuerpo. ¡Qué rayos, hagámoslo!

-Jeje sabía que yo Vinyl Scratch sería la que resolvería el problema- Decía muy presumidamente.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estaba soñando? Soñar, hum no sabía que podía dormir mientras estoy en este lugar oscuro y vacío ¿Alguna vez he descansado o dormido? No lo sé e inclusive he perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevo aquí en este lugar. Pero vi imágenes no solo oscuridad infinita, pude ver imágenes y colores y luz, no me olvido de aquellas criaturas. Olvidar ¿Criaturas? ¡Rayos lo olvidé! ¿Cómo eran? ¿Qué hacían? Vamos tonto piensa ¡Piensa! Debes recordar algo de aquel sueño. No sé si me estoy golpeando el cerebro pues no siento extremidades o que yo tenga uno.**

 **Es confuso estar aquí pero si acabo de soñar eso quiere decir que no estoy dormido o que esto se trate de una pesadilla. Bueno de mí sueño o recuerdo nada de plano. Crearé una historia, si una historia ya lo había hecho antes para matar el tiempo y creo que el protagonista que era un perro acabo mal si no me equivoco.**

 **Bueno empecemos la historia. Había una vez… No creo que no, suena muy repetitivo. En un lugar de… No tampoco siento que es algo muy viejo. Era los años de los… ¡Me rindo! No tengo imaginación. Es como si una batalla se librara en mis pensamientos uno contra otro, los que quieren que la historia salga a flote contra los que no quieren que haga esta historia y parece que estos últimos están ganando.**

 **No lo sé me imagino un lugar lejano casi inexistente donde viven criaturitas viviendo felices, ¿Criaturitas? No lo sé puedo utilizar a los olvidados homujs que dejé olvidados hace mucho tiempo. ¡Si eso es perfecto! Los homujs vivían muy felices guiados por un líder muy sabio y querido por todos. Todo era felicidad y tranquilidad pero un día de la nada varios de los homujs traicionaron a sus compañeros ¿Traición? Qué bonita y fea palabra a la vez; como sea ¿Dónde me quedé?; nadie sabía lo que provocó aquella guerra pero un valiente guerrero se ofreció a guiar a sus tropas y defender a los suyos. La guerra era inevitable y cada batalla como la que me está ocurriendo en mis pensamientos era cada vez más mortífera que la anterior y…**

 **¡Ya pondré fin a esta historia aburrida! Ganaron los que no quieren que mi mente vuelva a contar otra historia.**

 **¿Qué haré? ¡No hay nada que hacer en este lugar! Bueno repasemos la historia que acabé de inventar, o bueno el pedazo que acabo de inventar. Ser un héroe; héroe; me gusta esa palabra pero ¿Qué significará? ¿Habrá alguien que arriesgue incluso su vida para beneficio de los demás? Es muy difícil y muy ficticio ahora que lo pienso pero la palabra "Héroe" solo sonará en el bando vencedor. Interesante… "Héroe" también es para los que arriesgan su vida a ayudar a alguien sea bueno o malo, ya sea si su cometido tenga éxito o no ya que dio su vida por intentarlo pero… Si en una guerra existe uno o varios que se autodenominen héroe ¿Cómo los llamará o verá el bando contrario? ¿Villanos, delincuentes, monstruos? Vaya hay un sinfín de palabras para llamarlos, nunca había pensado en eso. Eso quiere decir que para unos somos los buenos y para los otros los malos, todo mientras se ve de una perspectiva diferente.**

 **Vaya sí que es un poco complicado esto de los "héroes" en realidad yo creo que no deberían de existir; no digo sobre los valerosos actos que empujan a un individuo o criatura a arriesgar su propio bienestar para salvar a otro eso es muy bueno pero la palabra se me hace muy exagerada y como siempre traerá consecuencias como en todo lo que se me ocurra pensar.**

 **¿Consecuencias? Si, consecuencias, ¿por qué lo repito? ¡Por que no entiendes! Veamos si respiras la consecuencia sería que exhalaras, si tomaras un líquido la consecuencia sería que te mojaras y así sucesivamente ¿Cuál sería la consecuencia de un héroe? ¿El orgullo tal vez? El odio de quienes lo admiran y desean su suerte y el odio de sus enemigos o su oscuro y secreto pasado. Hay mucho en que pensar, pero bueno viendo el lado amable tengo con qué entretenerme mientras paso no sé cuánto en esta oscuridad eterna.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Vinyl acompañó al Doctor Whooves a su departamento en búsqueda de algunas máquinas o cualquier tipo de tecnología que logró empacar antes de mudarse a Canterlot y que podría ayudar con la resurrección de la extraña criatura momificada que se encontraba en la biblioteca bajo la vigilancia de Twiligth.

El Doctor estaba buscando en un reducido armario aventando las cosas hacia afuera de las cuales corbatas, libros, revistas de crucigramas, cachivaches raros y con lucecitas emitían sonidos raros y uno que otro cubo de Rubick salían volando a sus espaldas mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente.

Vinyl solo revisaba las cosas que arrogaba el Doctor y las cosas que más le llamaba la atención eran esos cachivaches metálicos con lucecitas.

-Vaya pensé que era la única desorganizada en Equestria pero me alegro de no ser así pero vamos viejo hasta yo tengo mis límites para el desastre. Mira nada más esto, ¿Corbatas, bufandas, libros? Amigo necesitas ordenarlo un poco

Vinyl levitaba y tomaba con sus cascos todas las cosas que veía e inclusive tomó un cachivache y cuadrado y apretó un botón que lanzó un rayo y desintegró una mesita que estaba en medio del departamento del doctor.

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías de ordenar todo, nuestro tiempo aquí en esta tierra es efímero y no pienso desperdiciarlo en esas cosas, mejor aprovecho el tiempo en investigaciones y en inventos que pueden ayudarnos a tener una vida fácil. ¡Y no toques mis cosas!

Decía mientras seguía buscando y arrojando cosas detrás de él mientras que Vinyl disimuladamente le quitó el casco encima al cachivache que había desintegrado la mesa y fingía demencia para continuar esculcando las cosas del Doctor.

-Si se nota que eres todo un raro que no le gusta socializar con cualquier pony, debería invitarte a una de mis fiestas al menos para que te divirtieras, socializaras un poco y tal vez consiguieras una cita- Decía mientras revisaba las revistas de crucigramas que estaban resueltos.

-Vamos por favor yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, ya te lo había dicho, prefiero mis investigaciones que salir a perder el tiempo en diversión. La verdadera diversión está en la ciencia y el "Amor" pfff… por favor eso ni siquiera es ciencia; aunque en realidad inventé una máquina para estudiar esa emoción y entender a las yeguas; pero yo no necesito el amor en mi vida, mi cuerpo no lo necesita.

-Si claro entonces si no necesitas una pareja entonces no necesitaras esto que me encontré- Decía mientras hojeaba una revista. –Es una revista Play Pony con un gran encabezado "Los candentes secretos de la gran y pode…"

-¡Trae acá!- Le arrebató la revista molesto y rojo de vergüenza –Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas ¡Al rincón!- Le señalaba con su casco el rincón del otro lado de su departamento para que se fuera para allá su problemática y curiosa invitada.

-Ya, ya está bien me voy al rincón además ya sabía que me encontraría con ese tipo de revistas, todos los sujetos como tú tienen de esas por eso sigues siendo tan virgen

-¡Cállate no es lo que piensas! Tal vez mis amigos me jugaron una broma y la pusieron entre mis cosas.

-Esa ni tú te la crees señor asocial sin amigos- Reía mientras se tiraba al piso envuelta en carcajadas- Mejor admítelo que es tuya y ya jajajaja.

El Doctor apenado guardó la revista dentro del armario y siguió buscando ignorando las carcajadas de Vinyl que lo hacían sentir incómodo y culpable.

Vinyl paró de reír limpiándose algunas lágrimas causadas por la risa controlaba su respiración y volvía a caer en el aburrimiento pues decidió no moverse de la esquina donde la había mandado el Doctor.

Después de un rato uno de los aparatos que había arrojado el Doctor cayó justo enfrente de Vinyl, tenía forma de un sombrero muy extraño en forma de pirámide y con varios foquitos que estaban apagados y botones con colores vivos y llamativos. La unicornio DJ lo tomó rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta el Doctor que aún seguía buscando, lo observó con detalle y presionó todos los botones sin ningún éxito en encenderlo, se lo puso en la cabeza y vio que le quedaba perfectamente.

-¡Por fin lo encontré!- Gritó felizmente el Doctor mientras sostenía unos planos en sus cascos.

Rápidamente Vinyl se quitó el extraño sombrero y lo escondió en sus espaldas mientras lo veía que por fin había encontrado lo que él quería.

-y ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Es otra de tus sucias revistas Play Pony?

-¡Si! Espera… Digo ¡No! Esto son los planos de una máquina; que según mis estudios cuando estaba interesado en la magia, hechizos y maldiciones podía estudiar un hechizo y descifrarlo en múltiples números y cifras demostrando que la magia no existe y que solo es simple ciencia más pero desgraciadamente como no funcionó y varios de los científicos más respetados de Equestria concluyeron la existencia de la magia abandoné el proyecto.

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda? Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y pase a lo importante pues ya veo que con esas explicaciones aburridas que da nunca tiene amigos o una cita.

Whooves frunció el ceño algo molesto al mirarla –Pony de poco sesos, no entenderías la complejidad de esta máquina aunque te lo explicara mil veces. Con esto y mezclando el intelecto y la magia de Twiligth podemos diagnosticar el nivel del hechizo que rodea a la criatura y encontrar un contra-hechizo para poder revivirla, solo espero que Twiligth haya tenido éxito buscando contra-hechizos en la biblioteca.

-Estoy seguro que ella encontró lo que buscaba en mucho menos tiempo que tú. Pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿Me podría decir que hace un aparato en forma de sombrero triangular con botones y muchos focos?

Whooves mientras galopaba veía los planos mientras le intentaba poner atención a Vinyl.

-La cosa que describes era un prototipo de una máquina del tiempo portátil, la verdad fue un retundo fracaso puesto que no logré hacerla funcionar, su batería portátil que inventé jamás dio signos de voltaje y nunca supe cómo hacerla funcionar asi que lo deseche y lo sepulté en todas mis cosas que tengo en el armario.

-¡Cool!- Exclamó Vinyl revisando el extraño sombrero mientras seguía al Doctor- Y creo que también es un artículo de moda muy fenomenal, lo usaría en todas las fiestas que vaya a tocar.

Ambos ponies llegaron a la biblioteca donde se reunirían con Twiligth la cual ella los estaba esperando mientras leía un montón de libros viejos y polvorientos.

-Ejem ¿Twiligth?- Interrumpió el silencio el Doctor

Twiligth dejó el libro aún lado y le puso atención.

-Whooves tardó mucho en buscar sus planos que mencionó ¿Tuvo algún problema?

-Para nada Twiligth es solo que corroboraba…

-¡El sujeto es un completo desastre!- Interrumpió Vinyl espontáneamente

-¡Oye!- Volteo a ver a Vinyl muy enojado

Twiligth se estaba riendo por el comentario de Vinyl que acababa con el silencio de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Me interrumpieron de mi siesta con todo este escándalo- Refunfuñó Spike al aparecer caminando y tallándose los ojos en señal de que había dormido por un buen rato.

-Perdón Spike es solo que me acabo de enterar de que el distinguido Doctor Whooves es un desastre organizando sus apuntes científicos.

-Eso no es novedad y no me interesa- Decía Spike malhumorado por haberlo despertado.

-Y viene la mejor parte de todas Twiligth, él se divierte con revistas Play pony.

-¡Oye Vinyl no tienes que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! ¡Estamos en una biblioteca, por Celestia! Además para qué le dices eso a Twiligth es muy pequeña para entender eso.

-¿Enserio, usted Whooves?- Se reía Twiligth intentándose aguanta dicha risa –Ya no soy una potra y sé exactamente el contenido de esas revistas pero que usted tenga una… jijiji ¡Wow! Debe estar muy desesperado

Whooves estaba rojo de vergüenza y coraje hacia la pony DJ.

-¿Play Pony?- Interrumpió Spike –Me encontré esa revista en la habitación de tu hermano, Twiligth, mientras estaba revisando sus cómics. No entendí muy bien sus imágenes pues estaban dos yeguas unicornios lamiendo sus cuernos e intentando meter uno de sus cuernos en sus…

Twiligth lo interrumpió poniéndole un casco en su boca muy bruscamente.

-¡Oye que te pasa Twiligth no ves que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien de ese modo!

-Spike te prohíbo que toques y husmees en las cosas de mi hermano y es más te prohíbo que veas otra revista como esas.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros Spike! Ahora ve y búscame los volúmenes del 1 al 100 sobre mitos y leyendas Equestrianas.

Spike molesto se marchó a obedecer la orden de Twiligth mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja.

-¡Ja! Hasta tu hermano es un perdedor para tener ese tipo de… literatura

-Por favor Doctor dejemos ese penoso tema y concentrémonos en nuestra investigación sobre cómo podemos "despertar" a la criatura.

-Está bien comencemos con lo que tenemos. –Dejó sus planos y notas en una mesa cercada llena de libros. –Twiligth ¿Encontraste algo de información?

-Encontré que según este peligroso hechizo tiene una cura pero desgraciadamente el contra-hechizo requiere una gran cantidad de magia que solo los hechiceros más poderosos de la antigüedad tenían.

-Así que necesitas mucha energía como magia. Pues hace mucho tiempo empecé a diseñar un aparato capaz de acumular suficiente magia y energía y poder multiplicarlo por diez.

Ambos estaban hablando y el Doctor mostraba sus bocetos, diagramas y diseños mientras que Vinyl estaba echada, ocupada en revisar el extraño sombrero que se robó del departamento de Hooves. No sabía lo que buscaba en dicho aparato pero apretaba todos los botones y al poco rato de darse por vencida optó por ponérselo en la cabeza y sujetarlo con una correa que tenía incluida por debajo de la barbilla.

Al poco rato se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca el cual entro Octavia cargando un estuche donde traía su violonchelo, su apariencia estaba muy feliz y descansada pues al no compartir su casa con su amiga DJ le sirvió de mucho para relajarse.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ya resolvieron el problema sobre esa horrible criatura que trajo Vinyl a sus vidas?

-Hola Tavi ahora sí que luces genial que otros días y no le llames horrenda criatura yo la rescaté de ese horrible castigo y no sabemos qué es solo por ser diferente a nosotros.

-Hola Octavia, por el momento creo que encontramos una posible solución a nuestro problema pero seguimos trabajando en nuestras investigaciones.

-Así es el Doctor y yo por fin encontramos una interesante manera de reanimar a la fea criatura pero aún necesitamos investigar más sobre el tema.

Octavia deja su Violonchelo cerca de unos libreros y ve a Vinyl con un extraño sombrero en su cabeza.

-Vinyl ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué, esto? Es un sombrero que tiene un diseño genial, lo usaré en mis presentaciones musicales y será muy llamativo cuando las luces se reflejen y todos estarán aclamándome como la mejor DJ.

-Por favor quítatelo te ves ridícula usándolo, te aguanté que usaras tus tontas gafas de sol pero esto es extremo. Te vez como toda una pony rara peor que Whooves.

-¡Oye!- Gritó Whooves molesto.

-Perdón no sabía que escuchabas

-Pues no me lo voy a quitar y nada me cambiará de opinión.

-Entonces haz lo que se te dé la gana- Decía Octavia malhumorada.

-Vamos chicas no peleen- Decía el Doctor Whooves mientras revisaba los planos con Twilight. –Estamos a punto de lograr algo grande pero nos hace falta ciertos elementos.

-¿Elementos?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Vinyl y Octavia

-El Doctor tiene razón, podemos construir la máquina en la biblioteca pero necesitaremos varios elementos importantes para hacerla funcionar y me temo que serán muy difíciles ya que se necesitará magia peligrosa…

-… y materiales peligrosos- Concluyó Whooves.

Vinyl y Octavia se le quedaron viendo.

-A ver, a ver ¿Me dicen que pueden construir la máquina pero no pueden hacerla funcionar porque les faltan algunas cosas que consideran difíciles de encontrar?

-Si- Ambos responden

-Eso lo dejaremos para después primero necesitamos que tengan su dichosa máquina, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará a un par de cerebritos como ustedes en construirla?

-Pues…

-Yo le contesto Twilight. Mira Vinyl hacemos todo lo posible para ayudar a tu fea criatura pero hasta nosotros tenemos límites, no somos unas máquinas que trabajan todo el día.- Empieza a mirar los planos. –Puede que Twiligth convenza a la Princesa de que le facilite los materiales de construcción pero en el ensamble de dicha máquina le calcularía de quince a veinte días si es que tú te portas bien.

Vinyl tenía toda la cara mareada por escuchar toda la explicación del Doctor.

-Entonces ¿Estará lista mañana?

-¡¿Acaso no me pusiste atención?!

-Doctor, cuando usted habla me da sueño.- Bostezaba

El doctor estaba furioso de verla así que casi quería decirle de maldiciones pero Twiligth lo interrumpió.

-Permítame Doctor sé cómo manejar a público difícil. Vinyl lo que el Doctor Whooves quiso decir es que nos llevará casi un mes en terminar de armar la máquina que puede revivir a tu… amm… interesante criatura. Así que vas a tener que ser paciente y esperar a que nosotros terminamos.

-Ya entendí, gracias Twiligth. Ya ve Doctor así se explican las cosas, de una forma breve y entendible.

El Doctor estaba furioso por el comentario que igualmente Twilgth lo detuvo.

-Vamos Whooves, recuerde ella no es tan lista como nosotros no vale la pena- Le decía susurrando para que Vinyl no escuchara.

El Doctor se tranquiliza y suspira. –Tienes razón Twiligth es mejor no dejarme llevar por los comentario de aquella unicornio cabeza hueca.

Octavía al ver que todos estaban en sus asuntos tomó su estuche de violonchelo y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Hola Octavia no sabía que estabas aquí!

Lo detuvo Spike que llegaba cargando una pila de gruesas enciclopedias de Mitos y leyendas Pony.

Octavia se dio la vuelta para verlo y solo encontró una pila de libros con patas pues el dragón lo cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo aquellos libros.

-Hola Spike ¿Cómo supiste que era yo si ni siquiera puedes verme?- Volvió a dejar su estuche de violonchelo en el suelo.

Spike tambaleando dejó los pesados libros en la mesa junto a Twiligth y Whooves que estaban concentrados en estudiar los diseños y anotando apuntes.

-Muy fácil, como todos los dragones tengo un excelente sentido del olfato y pude oler tu perfume fino que siempre usas desde que venía caminando detrás de esos libreros y me di cuenta que eras tú.

-Vaya eso es impresionante, pero no podías ver a donde ibas y sin tropezar ¿Cómo le haces?

-Fácil llevo casi toda mi poca vida pasándola adentro de esta biblioteca que la conozco como la palma de mi garra y con mi olfato puedo ver quien está cerca. Por ejemplo pude oler a Vinyl que huele a gaseosas y chicharrones de queso, a Twiligth que huele a viejos libros mojados y al Doctor que simplemente huele a sudor.

-¡Oye!- Ambos ponies intelectuales protestaron al mismo tiempo.

Octavia y Vinyl se estaban riendo por el comentario de Spike hacia los ponies intelectuales.

-Perdonenme pero pensé que estaba tan concentrados en sus asuntos "Científicos".

Ambos ponies ignoraron a Spike y siguieron estudiando los planos y haciendo anotaciones.

-Y bien Octavia ¿Qué planeas hacer mientras estos dos trabajan?

-Gracias por preguntar Spike, estaré ocupada por estas semanas ya que me invitaron a tocar en una cena importante para la princesa y después de eso un guardia quiere que toque en la cena de aniversario de su esposa. Tendré una semana muy ocupada, quería decirles a los demás pero estaban muy ocupados por revivir a ese feo espécimen.

-¡Octavia no es un feo espécimen, será mi nuevo amigo!- Exclamó Vinyl.

-Como sea pero esa cosa es horrible.

-Bueno perdón por no notarte compañera pero te deseo lo mejor en esos recitales tuyos, lamento no poder asistir a apoyarte pero necesito supervisar a que esos dos cerebros hagan su trabajo.

-Si, como si ellos siguieran tus órdenes y además con ese sombrero ridículo que tienes en la cabeza nadie te tomaría enserio.

-Vamos se ve fabuloso en mí, deberías usar un accesorio para que resaltes entre esos aburridos ponies músicos y la audiencia te empiece a notar.

-Vinyl toco en una orquesta sinfónica y somos un equipo, nadie sobresale más que otros, además llevar algo exagerado rompería con el ambiente serio y social.

-Sí, veo que te gustan las cosas aburridas pero bueno, suerte compañera y prometo no meterme en problemas mientras no estás tú vigilándome.

-Gracias y sé que te meterás en problemas es típico de ti.

Octavia se despide de los demás y sale por la puerta de la biblioteca cargando su estuche de violonchelo.

Por otro lado Vinyl se quedó revisando el extraño "Sombrero"; como ella lo llamaba; mientras Spike la miraba.

-Eh ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Spike con extrañeza al objeto.

-Esto amigo lagartija, según propias palabras del sabelotodo Whooves, es una máquina del tiempo portátil pero para mí esto es un gran artículo de moda mejor hecha o inventada por ese arrogante pony.

-¿Artículo de moda?

-Sí, mira- Se pone el extraño artefacto como sombrero. -¿No se ve genial?

-Supongo pero…

-Solo falta que esas lucecitas se prendan y causará una gran sensación en mis conciertos en los clubes más famosos de Equestria.

El raro artefacto sobre su cabeza empezaba a sacar chispas, las cuales solo el pequeño dragón las notaba pero por más que trataba de advertirle a su amiga unicornio ella lo detenía con comentarios presuntuosos sobre lo que ella llamaba su nuevo y singular sombrero nuevo.

-Spike iremos por los materiales para empezar a hacer el experimento, así que te pido de favor que no toques nada de la mesa.

-Más bien que no toquen nada- Enfatizaba Whooves al ver a Vinyl que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-Nah, descuiden saben que soy responsable y no tocaría algo que suele trabajar Twiligth. La última vez que toque uno de sus trabajos me explotó en la cara.

Twiligth y Whooves salieron de la biblioteca y al estar solos Spike y Vinyl, el pequeño dragón se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa solo para echar un pequeño vistazo a las notas y planos en la que estaban trabajando.

-Vaya esto sí que es complicado y raro. Típico de los nerds. Qué bueno que solo estamos aquí para apoyarlos espiritualmente ¿No es verdad Vinyl?

Vinyl estaba aún más entretenida en descubrir cómo le quedaría mejor aquel artefacto piramidal que tenía en su cabeza, ignorando por completo a su compañero dragón.

-¡Genial! No mejor de este lado se ve más cool

-Creo que no me prestas mucha atención.- Se detuvo un momento a pensar y sonrió de una forma traviesa. –Oye, amiga Vinyl, sé que por ser la mayor de aquí tienes autoridad temporal; o sea estas a cargo.

-Aja- Contestaba Vinyl deliberadamente mientras seguía apretando botones del cachivache ese.

-Entonces ¿No te molestaría que me coma todo un bote de helado de vainilla?

-Claro viejo puedes jugar con tus juguetes por allá sin que molestes a esos dos nerds.- Contestaba la unicornio mientras se perdía en el cachivache.

-Eso me sonó como un "sí".

Spike sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la cocina para obtener y comer su helado de vainilla que Twiligth difícilmente lo dejaba hacer ya que para ella no era muy nutritivo para un dragón en crecimiento, pero al aprovechar los desvaríos de Vinyl se pudo salir con la suya.

Mientras tanto Vinyl al quedarse sola moviéndole al extraño artilugio con forma piramidal, empieza a apretar los botones que poco a poco se encienden.

-¡Cool! Creo que ya sé cómo encenderlo ¡Spike, amigo tienes que ver esto!

Vinyl volteo a todos lados para encontrar a su dragonesco amigo pero por más que lo buscaba con la vista no lo encontraba por ningún lado de la biblioteca. Mientras lo buscaba, los rayos que salían del artilugio se hacían cada vez más constantes.

-Creo que se fue, al igual que los dos nerds que estaban trabajando en su proyecto. Creo que me dejaron sola los desgraciados estos pero bueno me guardaré este descubrimiento para mí y será una gran historia que le cuente a Octavia cuando llegue de su trabajo.

Los relámpagos crecían y una burbuja de energía rodeaba completamente a Vinyl que aún seguía despistada y no se daba cuenta que una burbuja luminosa la rodeaba.

-Bueno seguiré intentando… Espera todos están encendidos.

Vinyl por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pero era demasiado tarde pues la burbuja de energía luminosa ya había cubierto completamente su cuerpo.

-Wow amigo esto es de locos ¡Auxilio!

Vinyl intentaba salir de la burbuja pero no podía hacerlo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la burbuja junto con ella adentro habían desaparecido.

Tiempo después Spike entró a la biblioteca comiendo un enorme bote de helado de vainilla.

-ñam ñammm mmm… Vinyl esto está muy delicioso ¿Quieres probar un poco? ¿Eh, Vinyl? ¿Dónde estás?

Spike la seguía buscando sin dejar de comer helado pero por más que buscaba en cada rincón de la biblioteca jamás la encontró.

 **…**

 **…**

 **¿Me cansaré de estar aquí por toda la eternidad?**

 **¿Extrañaré algún día estar aquí si es que salgo primero de este sitio?**

 **Cada vez que paso más tiempo en este lugar comprendo cosas que ya sabía o eso quiero pensar. Primero no recuerdo nada de mí o de mi pasado ¿Cómo llegué? Es todo un misterio, pero ¿Cómo aprendía a hablar? ¿Cómo es que escucho mi propia voz? ¿Acaso hablo con mi mente? ¡No tiene sentido!**

 **Vamos calmate, eso es controlate vas muy bien. Por más que lo pienso o lo hablo conmigo mismo empiezo a recordar pequeñas cosas insignificantes como por ejemplo: Que haya signos de vida, criaturas que están poblando un mundo, una tierra desconocida y que vivan sus vidas sobre esta, las cuales son de dos géneros diferentes para poder reproducirse y mantener su especie viva por varios años. Ahora esas criaturas, los homujs, ¿Tendrán emociones? ¡Espera! Otro flashback acaba de pasar por mis eternos pensamientos ¿Cómo es posible que yo sepa lo que son emociones? Amor, odio, felicidad, tristeza, arrepentimiento, codicia... Si sé muy bien que son todos esos ¿Me convierte en un ser racional? En eso si estoy convencido pero los homujs, no estoy muy seguro.**

 **La verdad entre más lo pienso quedo más confundido o tengo más respuestas pero lo importante es que me hacen olvidar todo el tiempo en el que estoy aquí atrapado. La verdad no se me ocurre nada hay a veces que quisiera salir de aquí y ver en donde diablos estoy pero sé por muchas maneras que esto es imposible. Creo que debo darme por vencido y aceptar que estaré aquí para siempre.**

 **¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡No quiero pensar más, cuando lo hago más cosas surgen de mis pensamientos! ¿Por qué no estoy muerto simplemente? Hablando de eso ¿Cómo será la muerte? ¿Será el fin, las luces se apagan y tu existencia desaparece? Entonces ¿Qué pasa con la conciencia? ¿Se apagará y desaparecerá? Yo creo que si, al igual que mis pensamientos que estoy usando para esto me hace darme cuenta que estoy vivo y existo al mismo tiempo aunque no tenga un cuerpo físico como tal; creo que mis pensamientos surgen primero para salir a flote mi existencia viviente pero creo que estar muerto no debe ser de lo peor, al menos si estuviera muerto no estaría sufriendo de este aburrimiento y soportando este lugar de mil demonios.**

 **No lo sé pero creo que la vida o esta fuerza misteriosa llamada "Suerte" me puso aquí por algún motivo, espero que no se haya equivocado y solo me mandó aquí para sufrir más de lo que yo hice en…**

 **Comprendo no recuerdo que era yo en el pasado, tal vez fui castigado por hacer algún acto muy malo que obligaron a que mi conciencia sea atrapada en un mundo oscuro e infinito, dejando que la soledad me vuelva loco por toda la eternidad.**

 **¿Tendré algún descanso eterno? Yo creo que no pero me mostraré positivo con buenos ánimos y muy motivado, no sé lo que me ocurrió si fue intencional o no pero no me daré por vencido.**

 **Ni siquiera recuerdo como era físicamente, no sé si era un depredador o una presa en la cadena alimenticia; alimentos, ni siquiera podré recordar lo que comía. No sé si sea bueno hacerme ese tipo de preguntas o pensamientos ya que por más que lo indago en mi mente me pongo más ansioso y eso me provoca mucho enojo. ¡Rayos estoy furioso! ¿Por qué a mí? Solo en este abismo sin nadie de compañía y sin recuerdos. La ira se convierte poco a poco en tristeza y la soledad se apodera de mis pensamientos, siento un escalofrío que recorre en lo que pienso que es mi cuerpo, ya nada puedo hacer solo aceptar que estoy atrapado aquí hundiéndome en una inmensa locura de la cual jamás podré salir.**

 **Vamos no te des por vencido que bien sabes que nada es para siempre solo hay que esperar un poco más, el tiempo nos trae las respuestas solo hay que ser más pacientes. Si no quieres volverte loco sigue con aquella historia que te inventaste de la nada, si aquella historia donde protagonizabas a un héroe, un valiente guerrero que se enfrenta contra las fuerzas del mal; espera yo no dije contra las fuerzas del mal solo visualicé su comportamiento y sus fallas que podría tener en su aventura y lo dejé porque ya me había aburrido pero si tanto insistes que siga solo para perder más el tiempo lo haré.**

 **En dicha historia nuestro protagonista no sabía que sería el héroe o se consideraba uno, solo cumplía su trabajo en proteger a los suyos, ver las caras sonrientes de su gente era el mayor pago y logro en su vida pues sabía qué hacía un gran trabajo pero como toda historia tiene un problema se desata un fuerte conflicto, algo que no tiene explicación ni lógica, su pueblo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y la felicidad de la gente estaba a punto de extinguirse.**

 **Como todo buen guerrero fue a defender los ideales con los que se inculcó pero cada batalla en la que participaba dudaba más sobre aquellos ideales que lo formaron, su espíritu estaba a punto de flaquear y ceder para ser consumido en un gran mar de dudas pero una promesa que le hizo a alguien que consideraba especial dentro de su vida le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y cada victoria veía por un momento lo hermoso que era la vida.**

 **¿Entonces ahí le dejamos con tu relato? Se escuchaba interesante, si pudiera hacerlo lo plasmaría en papel para poder compartirlo pero por el momento es lo máximo en que puedo pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomó en hacerlo? Veo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en cuanto me lleguen más ideas seguiré con el relato.**

 **Solo necesito descansar, más de lo que ya llevo aquí pero hay algo que me inquieta y lo preguntaré en voz alta ¿Cuál será el nombre de nuestro valiente protagonista?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Vinyl se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza como si hubiera tomado mucho después de una gran fiesta de esas en las que duran hasta que salga el sol, todo se veía muy borroso solo reconocía el suelo alfombrado de la biblioteca. -¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba mientras con un casco se frotaba la sien para despejar un poco el dolor de cabeza.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la vista la iba recuperando, veía estanterías de libros en el lugar, no había duda estaba en la biblioteca. Pues lo último que recordó fue que una gran burbuja de energía la envolvió hasta apachurrarla y se desmayó. Al recordar esto puso sus cascos arriba de su cabeza y en efecto aquella extraña cosa puntiaguda en forma de pirámide estaba sobre su cabeza como un sombrero extravagante pero con diferencia que estaba sacando humo negro y sentía mucho calor en el cuero cabelludo.

-¡Quema!

Se quitó de golpe aquel extraño artilugio que lo botó enfrente de ella mientras desesperadamente golpeaba su cabeza en esperanza que su cabello no estaría en llamas.

-¡Maldita cosa casi me dejas pelona! Estos cachivaches del doctor son muy peligrosas, espero que la máquina que piensa usar en mi pequeño Twisted no sea igual de peligrosa. Esperen un momento ¿Qué hizo ese sombrero suyo? Solo recuerdo una burbuja que me aprisionó y ¡pufff! De vuelta a este basurero, digo a esta área aburrida.

Vinyl se levantó con dificultad temblando un poco y se dirigió al ala central de la biblioteca donde estaban trabajando los dos ponys de ciencia en una máquina para revivir a su "pequeña" criatura que había encontrado en aquel bosque extraño pero se sorprendió que no encontró a los dos científicos trabajando en aquella mesa, si no que en su lugar estaba una enorme máquina erguida frente a ella.

-¡Wow! Veo que los cerebritos trabajan muy rápido cuando están bajo presión y yo diría que a tiempo record, según ellos les tomaría un mes en construirla y solo les llevó…- Empieza a mirar el reloj central de la biblioteca –Segundos diría yo. Veo que son unos holgazanes y te mienten cuando te quieren reparar algo, así de holgazán es mi técnico que le da mantenimiento a mi equipo de audio.

-¡Vinyl!

Voces sincronizadas gritaron al mismo tiempo a sus espaldas y al voltear veía al pequeño dragón, al unicornio morado y al pony terrestre que estaban sorprendidos al verla.

-Hola chicos, si soy yo y no gasten mi nombre. Por cierto hicieron un gran trabajo con esto.

-¡Vinyl ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Te buscamos por todas partes muy preocupados.

-¿Cómo que a dónde estaba? Estaba justo ahí- le señalaba con su casco- En ese pequeño y frio rincón de la biblioteca, jamás me moví de ahí. Spike diles amigo, tú estabas conmigo en ese mismo lugar.

-E-este Vinyl tu llevas desaparecida más de un mes.

La unicornio blanco se empezó a reír después de escuchar la explicación de Spike.

-jajajajaja buena broma esa Spike y yo creí que no tenías un buen sentido del humor pero esta vez te luciste. Ahora si amigo, ya no bromees y diles que estaba ahí todo este tiempo.

-Vinyl no estamos haciendo bromas- Interrumpió el Doctor –Enserio llevas desaparecida más de un mes. Todos estuvimos como locos buscándote por todos lados e inclusive pensamos en abandonar el proyecto hasta que aparecieras pues tú eras prioridad.

-Vamos Doc ese chiste está ya muy gastado y veo que no se detuvieron en construir esa cosa, así que no me vengan con cuentos de que estuve desaparecida por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno si no me crees solo observa el calendario y juzga por ti misma.

Vinyl de muy mala gana se acercó al pequeño calendario que colgaba en una de las columnas de la biblioteca y vio que efectivamente había pasado un mes como se lo habían dicho pero eso no le bastó para que no les creyera.

-Ya basta con las bromas que la verdad no saben cómo hacerlas, la primera vez fue gracioso pero si mantienen esta mentira por mucho tiempo ya se vuelve tediosa y aburrida.

-Bueno puedes creernos o no pero es la verdad y tu amiga Octavia está en este momento buscándote por todos lados que inclusive rechazó participar en un concierto acompañado a la orquesta real. Abandonó uno de sus sueños solo para buscarte.

-Ok esto ya me está asustando porque si hablamos de Tavi entonces la cosa va muy enserio.

-Debes creerlo Vinyl- Interrumpió Twiligth –Tu amiga en estos momentos está muy preocupada y pudimos acabar este proyecto porque me opuse a detenerlo. Sin ofender pero por mi parte me importabas un cacahuate y no podía tirar este proyecto solo por una pony infantil fiestera desaparecida.

-Wow Twiligth tu ni siquiera te tientas el corazón para decir eso- Bajaba sus orejitas Vinyl a decir eso.

-Lo sé, los experimentos son primero antes que las emociones pequeña potra.

-¡Y es por eso que me caes bien! Eres una chica ruda y fría- Vinyl se abalanzó para abrazarla y sacudirle su melena.

-¡Oye noooo! ¡Eso no fue un cumplido!

El doctor solo estaba mirándolas y riendo junto Spike y en ese instante y sin avisar entró Octavia. Tenía el aspecto muy desordenado y descuidado en su persona, su melena descuidada, lucía cansada y con ojeras de no haber dormido durante días.

-No tuve suerte, busque de nuevo en los sitios que ella frecuenta pero no encuentro ni siquiera una pista, yo creo que mañana me iré a recorrer toda Equestria para…

-Hola Tavi- La unicornio blanco estaba moviendo su casco de un lado a otro mientras sonreía.

Octavia al verla solo frunció el ceño y dio la media vuelta toda malhumorada.

-Olvídenlo, esta vez quiero que se pierda de mi vida para siempre

-¡Tavi espera!- Vinyl la alcanzó para detenerla. –Amiga ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Te estuve buscando como loca los últimos veinte días y aún asi me preguntas ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! Rechacé una gran oportunidad en mi carrera solo por preocuparme por ti y apareces de la nada saludándome con una sonrisa despreocupada. Sabes ya no quiero estar cerca de ti.

ni siquiera me fui. Estuve aquí todo el tiempo- Decía un poco triste Vinyl

-No estoy de humor por tus tonterías además eres muy egoísta, todo se trata sobre ti y tus locuras, no te importa lo que me pasa, mis oportunidades, no respetas mis cosas. Solo tú te sales con la tuya y eso es lo que pasa aquí, por tus locuras ahora debemos revivir a una criatura desconocida mientras tú no haces nada, estos dos hacen el trabajo duro y yo trabajo para pagar las deudas de nuestro departamento en Poniville pero eso no te importa y mucho menos de que yo rechace una gran oportunidad solo por preocuparme por ti.

Octavia se había desahogado, le salían lágrimas de los ojos pues estaba furiosa y a la vez triste pero la unicornio blanco la abrazaba de su pata trasera suplicando perdón y deteniéndola de que se vaya pues no quería perder a su única y mejor amiga.

-Tavi, amiga te juro que no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Me hago responsable de todas las tonterías que hice y te he metido en problemas pero esta vez no tengo idea de lo que hablan o de por qué piensan que me fui por un mes pero al verte así empiezo a creer que es verdad. –Estaba muy triste y seguía aferrándose a la pata trasera de su amiga violonchelista –Por favor no estés molesta conmigo, te prometo hacer algo por enmendarlo. ¡Por favor!- Ponía una cara triste y tierna y unos enormes ojos piadosos como los de un gato manipulador y sin sus gafas coloridas se veían cada vez más convincentes.

Octavia todavía molesta miraba sus tiernos y deprimentes ojos culpables y al dejarse caer por tanta ternura que la unicornio blanca radiaba solo se limitó a estrellar su casco en su cara y bajarla mientras suspiraba al decidir darle otra oportunidad.

-Está bien solo te daré una última oportunidad.

-¡Si!- Su forma de sentir cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de estar triste a feliz cuando escuchó a su amiga perdonándola.

-Pero con una condición y creo que no te va a gustar pero si eres mi amiga la aceptaras.

-¿Condición? Ya sabía que empezarías a chantajear, que mala amiga eres…

Octavia se le quedaba viendo muy molesta por el comentario que le había hecho Vinyl que la propia DJ se dio cuenta y cambió su actitud.

-Quiero decir lo que tú me digas amiguita.

-Primero que nada cuando terminemos de esta locura tuya de revivir a tu extraño engendro que encontraste a mitad del bosque, empezaras a arreglarte apropiadamente y actuar como una yegua de sociedad.

-Entendí todo menos lo último

-Me refiero que cuando tengas a tu monstruo con vida, empezaras a comportarte, a vestirte como una pony con clase y dejar de hacer locuras. Y empezaremos con esos pelos de elote que tienes por melena.

-Oye, oye, oye nadie se mete con mi estilo de DJ y mucho menos con mi melena y ese "monstruo" como tú lo llamas tiene nombre y se llama Twisted.

-Está bien si no quieres aceptar la condición entonces inmediatamente pediré que traigan mis cosas de la casa de poniville que rentamos juntas y me mudaré a mi casa de Canterlot. De ahora en adelante estarás sola amiga y te encargaras de pagar tus propias deudas de la casa tú sola.

-Uyyy eso sí que es amenazador- Se burló el doctor mientras las escuchaba

-Callate metiche- Twiligth le dio un codazo con su pata fuertemente en el costado del Doctor.

-¡Está bien Tavi tú ganas! Solo entiéndeme que mis locuras son por mi personalidad como una gran creadora de música. Imagínate un DJ siendo muy serio como tú.

-Bueno tus disculpas son muy malas pero no es nada malo ser serio, si te pusieras un vestido de vez en cuando y te arreglaras tu melena serías presentada como Royal DJ-pon3, la DJ con más clase de la historia.

Vinyl solo se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar tan solo pensar su futuro aspecto. Imaginen a la unicornio blanca con un elegante vestido acampanado muy vistoso, acompañado con un bolso y en su melena bien arreglada con un peinado inglés y cubriéndolo por un sombrero aterciopelado y en su rostro maquillado adornado con un lunar cerca de su nariz y unas gafas de lectura como abuela y presentándose así en sus conciertos caminando con una buena postura sociable. Creo que era una pesadilla para ella, un horror imaginable y su cara que ponía al pensarlo la delataba pero por su amiga haría cualquier cosa, eso y porque Octavia le ayudaba a pagar el alquiler completo cuando se gastaba su sueldo en comprar aparatos de sonido nuevos y una que otras bebidas caras en las alocadas fiestas en las que asistía.

-Ok lo haré por ti amiga- Suspiraba derrotada –Te prometo que en cuanto Twisted esté vivito y coleando cambiaré mi forma de ser y dejaré que tú elijas mi nuevo look como DJ, pero eso si mi estilo musical no cambiara nada ¡¿Entendido?!

Octavia y los demás reían en voz baja pues por su mente se imaginaban en distintas formas como se vería Vinyl vestida formalmente.

-Con eso me basta amiga- La violonchelista abrazó a su amiga DJ para hacer las paces y mientras la abrazaba se le ocurrió hacer una broma para alegrar a su amiga alocada y como Patiño decidió involucrar al inocente Doctor Whooves que lo vio riéndose si contenerse y a consecuencia estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo –Veo que Whooves se le fue la imaginación al imaginarte vestida de manera elegante, creo pensó más de la cuenta y se nota en su cara.

Whooves muy incrédulo trató de defenderse pero las palabras que dijo Octavia sonaron muy convincentes que se quedó sin palabras.

-¡¿Qué Whooves qué?!- Vinyl enroscó su cola cubriéndose lo que podía de su cuerpo mientras abrazaba a su amiga y miraba con enojo a Whooves. -¡Cochino! ¡No te basta saciar tu lujuria viendo tus sucias revistas!

-¡¿Qué?! Oye esto no es lo que parece… Yo solo… No pensaba en nada malo, lo juro. ¡Octavia pensé que eras la única pony que me respetaba, esto fue muy bajo!

Octavia y los demás se rieron a carcajadas, desgraciadamente las risas eran para Whooves pero eso levantó el ánimo de la pony DJ y sirvió para que se olvidara de su futuro tormento.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta amiga y perdón por el incómodo momento que te hice pasar Whooves pero eres el más inocente del grupo aparte de que Twiligth y Spike sean los más jóvenes.

-Está bien Octavia te perdono, solo porque eres una yegua que actúa normal y no como otras dos unicornios que conozco.

-Hummmm…

Vinyl y Twiligth se le quedaban viendo con enojo al Doctor mientras fruncían el ceño y hacían ruidos extraños que salían de sus hocicos cerrados.

-A propósito Vinyl ¿Cómo fue que desapareciste tanto tiempo? Me refiero ¿Qué fue lo que usaste o qué hiciste antes de desaparecer?

-Bueno estaba con Spike sentada en el rincón mientras me probaba mi nuevo sombrero.

-¿Nuevo sombrero?

-¿No me digas que enserio pensabas usar esa cosa fea rara de metal sobre tu cabeza?- Interrumpió Octavia

-Si Tavi, te dije que va con mi personalidad pero después sacó chispas y casi me quema la melena.

-¿Sombrero extraño? Vinyl ¿Puedo ver ese sombrero?

-Claro Doc solo no se me acerque mucho ya sé que es un pervertido.

-¡Qué estabas malinterpretando las cosas yegua loca! ¡No soy un pervertido!

Vinyl y todos se reían a carcajadas.

-Es broma tontito, eres muy fácil de hacerte bromas.

-Twiligth ¿Qué es un pervertido?- Preguntó Spike a Twiligth estando un poco confundido.

-Verás Spike un pervertido es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es cuando un pony macho ve a una pony hembra de una forma muy rara.

-Entiendo. Entonces tu hermano es un pervertido porque siempre que sale de la escuela se queda viendo con una mirada extraña a las yeguas de su instituto.

-¡Spike!- Relinchó furiosa Twiligth – ¡Mi hermano no es un pervertido! ¡Es más eso no es la definición de uno! Después hablamos en privado.

Todos reían al escuchar el comentario de Spike, mientras Twiligth estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Ánimo pequeña cerebrito, es como dicen los pequeños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad asi que el secreto de tu hermano está a salvo.

-No me tiente en hacerle daño doctor- Refunfuñaba muy molesta Twiligth mientras jalaba de la cola a Spike.

-Bueno ya basta de bromas ¿Puedes mostrarme ese sombreo que sacaba chispas?

-Pues ahí está Doc- Vinyl señalaba con su pata al cachivache que estaba en el suelo alfombrado de la biblioteca.

Whooves fue a recogerlo y empezó a examinarlo –No puede ser es…

-Y entonces una bola de energía me rodeó y sentí que el aire me faltaba y desperté aquí en el mismo lugar. –Vinyl seguía contándole el resto a las dos ponies y al dragón su aterradora experiencia con el artefacto.

-¡Vinyl ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto?!- Protestó Hooves molesto

-Eso bueno… ammm… fue un regalo de usted, fue muy lindo.

-¡Yo no te regalé nada, yegua ladrona!

-Doctor ¿Qué ese ese artefacto del cual pelea con Vinyl?

-Twiligth, pequeña potra este es un peligroso invento, mejor dicho es un prototipo de una máquina del tiempo portátil.

-Espera Doc no me diga que viajé en el tiempo con esa cosa. Sus inventos suelen ser siempre un desastre y no tiene forma de una máquina del tiempo y si usted la tiró eso quiere decir que es mía y me la dio y es por eso que tampoco soy una ladrona.

-¡Callate yegua ignorante! Mi inventó no funcionó pero no fue una porquería. Debiste hacerlo funcionar apretando a lo loco los botones temporales. Ahora entiendo por qué desapareciste un mes, solo hiciste un brinco en el tiempo instantáneamente que para nosotros fueron treinta días.

-Doctor Whooves ¿No me diga que usted inventó los viajes en el tiempo por error? Le recuerdo que la ciencia no puede hacer eso y la magia si, Star Swirl el barbado tiene la magia suficiente para eso y dudo que la ciencia lo haga.

-Se equivoca señorita Sparkle, la ciencia tiene la evidencia en fórmulas para la tarea, es verdad que no se descifra muy bien pero es muy superior a su supuesta magia.

-Oigan por favor no vayan a empezar a pelear sobre quien tiene la razón- Interrumpió Vinyl –Lo importante es que avanzaron en el proyecto y ahora podemos empezar a darle vida a mi querido Twisted.

-Bueno…

-Este, si claro…

Twiligth y Whooves balbuceaban muy apenados mientras se rascaban la nuca con su casco.

-¿Pueden hacerlo cierto?

-Lo siento Vinyl pero nos hace falta un elemento para probar nuestro invento.

-¡Mas bien dos elementos!- Agregó Whooves

-¿Dos? Pensé que solo nos faltaba la poción Arcaica que guardaba la princesa Celestia en sus laboratorios.

-Nos falta la poción pero gracias a la incontrolable curiosidad de nuestra amiga DJ nos hace falta una mega batería.

-Oigan yo no tomé una mega batería ni nada por el estilo, solo tomé ese extraño sombrero que Whooves tiró a la basura.

-¡Qué yo no tiré nada en la basura! Lo tomaste cuando estaba buscando piezas.

-Sí y vi cuando lo lanzaste y al caer cerca de mi deduje que ya no servía, como todos tus inventos.

-Mira que sea descuidado es una cosa pero no significa que lo que tengo en el suelo sea basura.- Empieza a desarmar el cachivache piramidal y saca una batería cuadrada muy quemada. –Tu impertinencia gastó nuestro último recurso que nos quedaba, está batería es un invento mío, a diferencia de las demás guarda una increíble cantidad de energía equivalente a una tormenta eléctrica y gracias a tu salto temporal ya no le queda nada de energía y está quemada. Lo siento Vinyl pero me temo que el experimento se cancela, tanto para nada.

-¡Escuchame cerebrito esto no se cancela! Twiligth le faltaba una poción y no hablaste nada sobre cancelarlo.

-Vinyl la poción la puedo conseguir, no será fácil pero la conseguiré pero esta batería era prometedor para el invento. Me avergüenza decirlo pero vi los planos de la mega batería de Whooves y es un invento único y tardaría meses en fabricar otra igual aún con mi ayuda.

-Entonces ahora si metí la pata, hoy casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga y eché a perder el trabajo de mis demás amigos. Solo traigo problemas con los quien convivo.

Vinyl estaba muy triste, agachaba su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el mismo rincón donde había desaparecido con el cachivache que confundió como un sombrero.

-Tranquila amiga- Se le acercó Octavia para animarla –Encontraremos otra solución para "despertar" a tu amigo feo. Whooves ¿Hay alguna otra solución?

-Bueno hay una pero no les va a gustar.

-¿¡Pero si hay alguna solución!?

-Si Vinyl, el problema es que no será nada fácil.

-No importa Doctor, tampoco será fácil conseguir la poción así que estamos en un doble problema. Por favor cuente cual es el problema que se presentará para sustituir la batería.

-Twiligth no sustituiré la batería, es imposible que la máquina funcione sin ella o con otro tipo de energía. Yo construí dos baterías idénticas en el pasado una la coloqué en la máquina del tiempo portátil y la otra la usé por un momento para uso personal, ya saben, conectar mi refrigerador, la iluminación de mi casa, mis aparatos de laboratorio; no sabrán la cantidad de dinero que me ahorré en el servicio de electricidad que Clausdale nos proporciona.

-Por favor Doc no se desvíe del tema.

-Sí, lo siento. Como decía, la segunda batería la utilizaba para asuntos personales o domésticas hasta que se lo instalé a un invento que me avergüenza mencionarlo.

-¿Tan vergonzoso es su inventó? Está bien no quiero imaginármelo Doc de seguro inventó una máquina que bombea una parte de su cuerpo para sentirse feliz mientras lee sus sucias revistas.

Todas se empezaron a reír mientras Whooves ya acostumbrado el mismo chiste solo soportó las burlas un poco sonrojado.

-Twiligth ¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo donde te bombean y puedes sentir felicidad?

Twiligth puso su casco en la boca del pequeño dragón y lo miró seriamente –Este no es momento para contestar tus dudas Spike, dejémoslo para después.

-si tanto quieren saber en qué invento utilicé la segunda batería fue en una máquina para formar parejas y calcular el amor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya el señor no necesito del sentimiento del amor por fin se decidió a buscar pareja- Lo decía Vinyl de una forma muy burlona.

-¡Vinyl no seas desconsiderada!- Protestó Octavia en contra de lo que había dicho Vinyl –Todos tenemos derecho de buscar amor, no importa si ese alguien sea un inadap… quiero decir no importa si sea alguien muy ocupado en sus investigaciones.

-Gracias Octavia pero ya no me sigas ayudando creo que seguiré siendo el blanco de sus burlas.

-¡Bueno, bueno y que pasará con mi Twisted!- Gritaba dramáticamente Vinyl

Whooves y Twiligth se miraban y dejaban escapar una risa traviesa.

-Tranquila amiga loca y alborotada- empezó a decir el doctor –Seguiremos con el experimento y nada nos detendrá.

-Concuerdo con mi colega y compañero- Agregó Twiligth -será difícil conseguir esos materiales pero el resultado de nuestro trabajo hará que valga la pena el riesgo.

-Si como el riesgo de que Celestia te expulse si te descubre que robarás una pócima de su laboratorio y que el Doctor lo atrapen y lo encierren por violar una ley de alojamiento- Interrumpió bruscamente Spike

-Bueno… este… ¡Spike yo sé los riesgos y la ciencia los merece!- La unicornio morada se empezaba a poner un poco preocupada -¿No es así Doc?

Hooves como que temblaba por dentro al escuchar la voz de la razón de Spike y no estaba mintiendo el pequeño Dragón pues si regresaba a su casa o ponía una pata en Poniville automáticamente estaría violando la ley impuesta por la alcaldesa y se iría preso y su imaginación volaba en su cabeza al pensar como le iría en prisión pero no podía demostrar inseguridad y más con las ponies que lo trataban como si fuera un bufón de cuarta.

-Así es colega de ciencias, la ciencia necesita riesgos o no se descubre nada así que nos estamos jugando nuestras carreras, reputación y nuestro futuro a nombre de la ciencia.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora si sonaron muy cool par de ñoños- Remató Vinyl –Así que apresúrense y no importa si fracasan los estaremos esperando de este lado donde los ponies perdedores, cools e inadaptados como nosotros vivimos felices al día. Serán parte de los ponys normales trabajando en una oficina estancando sus sueños o haciendo otra cosa que no les guste.

Twiligth y Whooves se quedaban viendo entre ellos al escuchar las palabras de Vinyl, el miedo se apoderaba de sus palabras dichas e imaginaban una vida normal rodeada de ponies comunes, estando del otro lado viviendo una vida normal lejos de sus sueños y pasiones.

-Eh... pensándolo bien Vinyl…

Vinyl los abrazó con sus patas del cuello al mismo tiempo. -¡No hay tiempo que perder y no se permite retractarse! ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Vaya Twiligth enserió sacrificaras tu carrera por ayudar a una pony que apenas conociste, a veces te desconozco Twiligth, no estarás delirando- Bromeaba Spike

-Hooves creo que nos metimos en un gran lío- Susurraba Twiligth mientras era estrujada por el abrazo de Vinyl

-Tú lo has dicho colega

-Bueno es hora que nosotras les ayudemos- opinó Octavia muy seria –Si se van a meter en problemas por culpa de mi irresponsable amiga es justo que ayudemos y si los atrapan también es justo que compartamos el castigo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca Tavi?! Ellos harán el trabajo sucio por su cuenta no me arrastres a esto.

-Vinyl por favor, por una vez en tu vida comparte las responsabilidades de tus actos. Así que vas a ayudarlos o te dejaré sola en Poniville

Vinyl bajo sus orejitas y suspiró

-Está bien amiga tú ganas pero más vale que no nos metamos en graves problemas.

-Ahora te preocupa tu integridad ¿Verdad?

-No es eso, me sentiría mal al verlos llorar suplicando por su perdón a estos dos.

-¡Oye!- Replicaron Whooves y Twiligth al mismo tiempo muy enojados.

-¿Qué? No se enojen conmigo, saben que es verdad. Por mi parte me meto en problemas todo el tiempo que ya es una costumbre normal en mi vida.

Todos voltearon los ojos de inconformidad a las palabras de Vinyl pero al ver la determinación de Octavia al quererlos ayudar se armaron de valor los dos ponies científicos y empezaron a diseñar un plan para conseguir las dos piezas fundamentales faltantes. Así que todos se dirigieron a la mesa central de la biblioteca, ahí se reunieron mientras que Twiligth sacaba un pergamino con anotaciones.

-Muy bien pongan atención. Nos hacen falta dos materiales principales para hacer funcionar nuestro invento y poder revivir a la criatura momificada que trajo nuestra colaboradora Vinyl. Uno de esos materiales; la pócima arcaica, dicha pócima nos ayudará a controlar los niveles de energía y magia utilizados en la máquina, la mala noticia es que es un elemento raro y difícil de fabricar y solo hay lo suficiente en el laboratorio de mi mentora la Princesa Celestia.

Vinyl levantaba su casco muy impaciente interrumpiendo a Twiligth.

-Sí, Vinyl

-¿Por qué no le dices a la Princesa que te regale un poco?

-No es tan fácil Vinyl, esa pócima está hecha con ingredientes muy raros de Equestria y algunos son volátiles. Su fabricación es estrictamente supervisada por ella en persona. Además no puedo pedírselo ya que es un elemento muy valioso y puede que detenga nuestro proyecto.

-Entonces ¿Lo robaremos?

Twiligth suspira un poco desanimada. –Eso temo.

-¡Por fin algo de acción y locuras! Ya verás Twiligth cuando hagas esta locura te sentirás más viva.

-Vinyl no soy una loca yegua desbocada como tú.

-¿Y eso qué? Todos necesitamos emoción en nuestras vidas

Twiligth solo fruncía el ceño y dejaba escapar un bufido de inconformidad pero siguió leyendo su lista.

-Aún no termino. La segunda pieza que necesitamos es una mega batería del Doctor Whooves, dicha batería la teníamos ya contemplada ya que Whooves tenía la seguridad de tener una pero por las locuras de cierta pony de locos gustos musicales ya no podemos contar con dicha batería.

Todos se le quedaban mirando a Vinyl con el ceño fruncido pero la unicornio blanco sin sentirse mal por eso solo abrazó a Octavia.

-Vamos Twiligth no digas esas feas palabras a mi amiga Tavi, sé que tiene unos gustos locos y horribles de su música pero es buena amiga.

-Pe… pero… ughhh… Por favor sigue Twiligth antes de que mate a Vinyl.

Twiligth asintió con su cabeza y siguió leyendo.

-Esta batería nos iba a proveer una gran cantidad de energía que necesitamos para hacer funcionar la máquina y con la combinación de la pócima arcaica regularíamos el flujo de energía para que la máquina pudiera funcionar sin problemas.

-Oiga Doc ¿No podría fabricar otra batería de esas?- Interrumpió nuevamente Vinyl.

-No puedo, la fabricación de esas baterías fueron por accidente; me quemé literalmente mis cejas y mis pestañas cuando fueron creadas. Además me tomaría un año o más si vuelvo a fabricarlas pues debo estudiar bastantes datos que escribí cuando por accidente las cree.

-Gracias Doctor. En vista que no se pueden crear otra batería, tenemos la necesidad de ir por la otra mega batería y esa se encuentra en la casa del Doctor Whooves cuya ubicación es en Poniville pero hay un problema, hace poco Whooves arruinó la noche de Nigthmare con uno de sus locos inventos y gracias a eso fue exiliado del pequeño pueblo. Entonces si él va allá corre el riesgo de ser aprendido, enjuiciado y encarcelado por desobedecer a un mandato de la alcaldesa en turno. Así que amigos estamos en un gran dilema, si quieren seguir con esto por favor pongan su casco…

-¡O garra!- Interrumpió Spike

-… O garra en el centro de la mesa.

Twiligth algo dudosa fue la primera en ponerla en el centro de la mesa.

-si es por una loca aventura cuenten conmigo- Vinyl puso su casco en el centro.

-Muy bien quiero ayudar y no quiero que sufran por las locuras de mi amiga- Octavia puso firmemente su casco en el centro.

-Bueno de todos modos no tengo nada que perder, si me odian en Poniville que más da si me odian aquí. Acepto la aventura- Whooves puso su casco en el centro.

-¡Y no se olviden de su asistente número uno!- Spike quien se subió a la mesa acercó su garra al centro junto a los cascos de los demás ponys.

Todos se miraron sonriendo confiados y alzaron sus cascos en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

-Twiligth ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

-Vinyl mientras no sea una de tus bromas puedes hablar.

-No es una broma es cosa seria. Bueno da igual. ¿Por qué no dejas que Whooves se encargue de robar la poción y tú vas a su casa por su mega batería?

-Es una propuesta muy inteligente Vinyl y creo que es la más sensata hasta ahora pero eso no puede ser posible.

-¿Por qué no? Si lo atrapan tú no estarías en problemas y si tú vas a Poniville sería pan comido extraer esa batería porque allá nadie te conoce.

-Es un buen plan pero hay una falla en esto. Si al Doctor lo atrapan robando una pócima que es de la propiedad de la Princesa será sometido no solo a un juicio o a prisión, será condenado con la pena capital.

Whooves al escuchar eso se agarraba su cuello nerviosamente.

-¿O sea?

-Lo matarán. Si voy yo y por mala suerte me atrapan, la princesa será más misericordiosa conmigo y mi castigo. No pasará en que me expulse de ser su alumna.

-¿Entonces cómo será el plan?

-Trabajaremos en equipos de dos.

-¡Por favor Twiligth no me pongas en equipo con esa unicornio musical!

-No te preocupes Whooves ella vendrá conmigo para que nos infiltremos en los laboratorios ya que solo unicornios estudiantes de la escuela de Celestia tienen acceso y ella la haré pasar como estudiante.

-¡¿Qué?! A no, no seré una nerd tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Está bien solo te colocaré unos lentes de abuelita para que te hagas pasar por intelectual unos cinco minutos, ¿eso te molesta?

-Vinyl por favor coopera o tu momia esa con la que te encariñaste no volverá a la vida- Le replicó Octavia.

-Está bien ayudaré en lo que sea pero si tu plan no funciona seguirás mi plan.

-¿Tienes un plan? ¿Podrías decirme cuál es?

-No te lo diré es solo para emergencias, confía en mí.

-Espero que sea bueno. El otro equipo será Whooves y Octavia, ustedes regresarán a Poniville para extraer de ahí esa mega batería. Octavia debes conseguirle un disfraz al Doctor para que pase desapercibido.

-¿Y yo que haré Twiligth?- Preguntó Spike mientras le jalaba de su cola.

-Cierto, Spike tú irás a investigar los tiempos de guardia del laboratorio de la princesa. Te llevas muy bien con los guardias así que saca toda la información posible de ellos.

-¡Enterado jefa!

-Muy bien si ya saben todos que hacer ¡Cascos a la obra!

-¡Y garras!- Volvió a interrumpir Spike alzando sus garritas emocionado

-... Y garras

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Todo mi ser, mi existencia explotará si sigo pasando más tiempo en este lugar, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ya pasaron siglos. ¿Cómo podre saberlo? No hay forma de medir el tiempo, no creo que exista en este lugar pero de que existe, existe; no hay lugar que se le escape al tiempo.**

 **¡Me estoy aburriendo! Rayos ¿Aburrido yo? Ni siquiera sé cuál es la definición de divertido que es lo contrario pero yo no me considero una persona aburrida ¿O tal vez si? No cómo crees de seguro al estar fuera de esta oscuridad era un tipo muy alegre que era el alma de las fiestas. ¡Si, eso es! Las fiestas son diversión algo que te recorre el cuerpo y te hace sentir feliz, alegre, lleno de vida y contagias a otras personas con esa alegría que todos te aclaman.**

 **Si, de seguro no era un tipo aburrido. Espero que no, tonterías tú eras el alma de las fiestas deja de desanimarte recuerda lo que decías:**

 **"Y verás que en mí**

 **Todo es diversión**

 **En mi mundo se duerme**

 **Sólo una vez al mes**

 **Puedo hacer hablar a los grillos**

 **Soy el señor de los Gramillos**

 **Pronuncia las palabras mágicas**

 **Y acudiré"**

 **Rayos ¿cuál era esa palabra mágica? Ya no me acuerdo creo que era "¡irule!" ¿O era esta? "¡Ion machine!" bah no importa se sintió muy bien sacar todo ese estrés que tenía guardado al saber que estoy aquí, me hacía falta sonreír aunque no sienta esa sensación en mi rostro pero mi ser está muy alegre, lástima que sea momentáneo pero fue como un relámpago al llegarme esa frase a mi cabeza; es como si un recuerdo flash llegó a mis pensamientos lo bueno es que lo atrapé y lo dije gritando y se sintió muy bien.**

 **¿Asuntos que tratar el día de hoy? Mmmm… no lo sé, seguiremos con el itinerario de siempre ¿Y cuál es? Fácil, seguir flotando en esta oscuridad eterna sin compañía solo yo y mis lúcidos pensamientos que me libran de la locura que está próxima a venir por mí. ¡Vamos no te des por vencido! Ya estás loco y las cosas no empeoraran ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar si ya estas bajo estas circunstancias? Ya nada puede ser peor puesto que no hay nada aquí. Daría mi poca cordura para ver algo interesante, estoy desesperado en que algo una mínima cosa, un mote de polvo con eso me conformo, pasara enfrente de mi volando sin rumbo fijo; eso sería una gran distracción en estos momentos.**

 **Cálmate** **no te agites o te vas a enfermar ¿Enfermar, de que podría enfermarme si no tengo un cuerpo que enfermar? Solo soy un montón de ideas que están flotando en la nada, oscura y profunda nada. Vamos puedes desahogarte siguiendo tu historia, era tan interesante que te quedaste en la mejor parte; vamos continua puede que a futuro se te olvide y vas a lamentarlo.**

 **Está bien yo mismo continuare si eso hace que te calles ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Espera… mmm… Espera… no pasa eso… ¿De dónde saqué esos pensamientos? No… eso no era… ¡Si, ahora ya me acordé! Nuestro protagonista continuaba su lucha contra el extraño mal mientras las dudas nublaban su mente pero su promesa era su faro de esperanza para seguir adelante. Pasan años y se siente cansado y a veces derrotado, no podía conseguir la paz que tanto anhelaba para su gente; hace poco su vástago se unió a la lucha con la esperanza de ponerle fin a tan largo conflicto pero no fue así también él aprendió que los grandes problemas no se solucionan tan pronto como creía y que a veces seguir las órdenes no eran tan factibles para sobrevivir pero eso no lo detuvo y continuo con su propia campaña.**

 **A veces la esperanza es una carga con la cual todos cargamos desde que aparecemos en este mundo, muchos la rechazan pero inconscientemente la usan cuando están en un gran problema. Cualquier ser consiente bañado con el don de pensar autónomamente siempre carga con algo de esperanza en su ser y esa misma esperanza lo obliga a tomar medidas drásticas a ciegas para resolver su problema. Es difícil mantener autocontrol en esas circunstancias hasta yo daría todo mi ser para que se abriera entre la oscuridad un portal y que apareciera un rayito de luz que ilumine un poco esta infinita penumbra, solo así mi ser quedaría satisfecho al ver otra cosa diferente.**

 **Hay tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas emociones que vienen a mi mente al pensar en mi historia y narrarla en voz alta, un bombardeo de dudas que me mantendrán distraído por mucho tiempo en lo que espero en esta oscuridad; ahora sé lo que siente aquel guerrero que no veía fin a la guerra, así estoy yo que no le veo fin a este infinito espacio en el cual estoy atrapado, las mismas dudad que él tiene yo las tengo ¿Y qué pasa con él después? Está bien te lo contare… …Perderá el camino pero no para ser una persona mala si no que se ve obligado a abandonar su camino, sus principios al ver por todo lo que ha luchado y defendido ha caído "Se rindieron…"**

 **Hasta mí me dolió al escuchar eso y eso que lo dije en voz alta, siento que se me parte algo en el pecho ¿Pero qué le pasó después? ¿Está bien? ¿Sigue vivo? ¡No me dejes con la duda! Vale, vale no te dejaré con la duda pero no te voy a decir mucho pues ya estoy muy cansado… Bueno seguiré un poco. Nuestro guerrero terminó solo y algunos de sus compañeros de armas pensaban que estaba muerto en algún lugar pero lo cierto es que terminó siendo lo que antes admiraba en aquellas fantásticas historias que le contaban. "Andando por el mundo voy… ¿Huyendo? No… Me alejo del pasado y… la derrota"**

 **Deberías plasmar eso, no lo sé ¿Dónde lo plasmaría? ¡Aquí no hay nada! Tienes una cosa y esa es la imaginación. No comprendo. ¡Muy fácil! Imaginate que plasmas la historia en una hoja invisible. Puede funcionar, más loco ya no estaré pero estoy muy cansado. Vamos puedes hacerlo, cuando empiezas no podrás parar, te lo aseguro.**

 **Bien empecemos con el inicio:**

 **En un reino lejano y desconocido había una curiosa casa, enorme a las otras, llena de habitaciones y con muchas ventanas que adornaban la extraña arquitectura. Era de tarde y las nubes bloqueaban los rayos del sol; una de las ventanas brillaba por la luz que en el interior del cuarto estaba prendida, adentro se podría observar un pequeño escritorio lleno de libros desordenados y una silueta se acercaba para tomar asiento y ocupar el escritorio…**

 **Dos figuras caminaban por un largo camino, el camino estaba desolado y ningún rastro de civilización se mostraba si mirabas a tu alrededor pero eso no impidió que aquellas figuras detuviese su marcha. Uno de ellos iba armado con una reluciente espada que con los rayos del sol brillaba el mango hecho de plata fina y muy pulida, caminaba con orgullo mirando al frente sin preocupación alguna y el otro como si fuera una sombra lo seguía siempre detrás de él y con paso medio lento, iba encapuchado y aunque los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes no lograba que iluminara su rostro dejándolo siempre oculto entre sombras, solo sus brillantes ojos se notaban bajo su capucha y en su pecho brillando con intensidad gracias al sol de mediodía unos símbolos que representaban a los dos grandes astros que cuidan la noche y el día. Aquel extraño custodiaba una pequeña caja, muy singular a un pequeño cofre, la cual muy celosamente no se separaba de ella. Era de muy pocas palabras pero cuentan que murmuraba palabras sin sentido… "Este será el fin del camino"…Decía.**

 **Zzzzzzzzzz**

 **Zzzzzzzzzz**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

El tren había llegado a Poniville y de él bajaron Octavia y el Doctor Whooves el cual usaba un abrigo para cubrirse y un sombrero para ocultarse. Caminaban por las calles llenas de ponys que disfrutaban el hermoso día pero Whooves estaba muy inseguro y caminaba más lento mientras avanzaban.

-¡Hey Whooves! date prisa, si sigues comportándote así todos sospecharán de ti y pueden descubrirte-Decía Octavia mientras lo esperaba a que le siguiera el paso.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no estás exiliada y nadie te odia por un pequeño error.

-¿Pequeño dices?

-Está bien un gran error.

-Tranquilo casi llegamos a tu casa, vamos por esa mega batería y salimos de este pueblo lo más rápido.

Whooves no contestaba pues estaba demasiado preocupado de que alguien lo reconociera y lo delatara con las autoridades.

-Whooves si tanto tienes miedo déjame arreglarte para que no te reconozcan.

-No sé por qué acepté en regresar a este lugar, le hubiera dejado el trabajo a Twiligth ella también sabe mucho de ciencia y tecnología.

-Si pero no conoce a la perfección tú tecnología así que deja de quejarte y ayúdame a que está misión sea un éxito. Recuerda que si nos descubren igual estaré en problemas, no estás solo en esto.

-Está bien lo haré y todo sea por el experimento que estamos haciendo, la ciencia no debe ser interrumpida y también lo hago por ti amiga, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

-Vamos no te preocupes y actúa como lo hemos planeado

Octavia empujó a Whooves que aun vestía un abrigo y un gran sombrero café, estaba muy nervioso cuando se acercaban más a la entrada de su antigua casa que la custodiaba un guardia. Al llegar se postraron enfrente del guardia que vigilaba la entrada y una pequeña alcancía que tenía un letrero de "Donativos"

-Buenas tardes señor, venimos de Canterlot y escuché rumores que abrieron una nueva atracción en Poniville una especie de museo ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Octavia amablemente.

-Claro que si señorita, la semana pasada se abrió este lugar para exhibir los más extraños objetos de un lunático científico.

-¡¿Lunático?!- Exclamó Whooves pero al mismo tiempo Octavia con su pata le pisó fuertemente el casco para que se mantuviera en silencio, lo cual funcionó, ahora Hooves estaba aguantando el dolor en silencio y haciendo caras disimuladamente.

-Se ve interesante ¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada?

-No tiene precio señorita, es con lo que guste donar y el dinero recaudado será usado para la reparación del desastre de aquel lunático científico sin vida social.

-Excelente, me gusta donar para causas nobles que ayudan a nuestra sociedad- Sacó de una bolsa diez monedas relucientes y los echo en la alcancía.

-Gracias por su donativo señorita, por favor extienda la pata para ponerle un sello de pase.

-Claro- Octavia extendió su pata mientras que el guardia tomó el sello y marcó su pata con una imagen del sello del ayuntamiento.

-Ahora usted joven, extienda su pata- Ordenó el guardia a Whooves que se mantenía siempre atrás de Octavia.

Whooves obedeció y se acercó al guardia pero al llegar justo donde está él se le cayó el sombrero, exponiendo su rostro.

-¡Oiga, usted lo conozco!- Remilgó el guardia.

El guardia volteó a ver un cartel que tenía pegado a un lado de la entrada y dicho cartel estaba la fotografía de Whooves tachado con letras rojas que decían: "Exiliado".

La diferencia con la foto de Whooves del cartel y él en ese momento era en su melena ya que Octavia había peinado su descontrolada melena a un estilo fino e inglés.

-Se me hace muy familiar- El guardia lo seguía mirando muy sospechosamente a Whooves que estaba temblando de nervios. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? Si… mi nombre… Me llamo… - Whooves estaba muy nervioso que pensaba rápido en un nombre. –Me llamo Time Turner y creame que no tengo nada que ver con el tipo que está en el cartel.

Octavia choco su casco en su cara al pensar que esa tontería que le dijo Whooves no iba a servir de nada con el guardia.

-Pues tienes mucho parecido con el sujeto del cartel.

Octavia se acercó a Whooves abrazándolo por detrás de una forma muy coqueta.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi novio, señor?

Whooves se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Octavia que solo se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Parece que si señorita. Su novio tiene un gran parecido con ese sujeto- El guardia le señalaba con su pata el cartel donde estaba su imagen del doctor.

Octavia miraba fijamente el cartel –Oh cierto se parece mucho a mi querido Taimy pero el del cartel no es para nada apuesto como él.

-Bueno… ammm… La verdad no sé si su novio es apuesto, no tengo esos gustos.

-jijijiji si tiene razón, además el tipo del cartel se ve que es un fracasado y un perdedor con las chicas y le aseguro que mi novio no es así.

-¡Oye!- Replicó Whooves pero de nada le valió pues su descontento fue sofocado por un fuerte abrazo de Octavia hacia su cuello haciéndolo y obligándolo a callar.

-Ahora que lo veo y lo analizo bien creo que tiene razón, este sujeto es un perdedor y su novio no parece serlo, discúlpeme fue una confusión pueden pasar.

-Hay, gracias señor- Octavia recogió el sombrero que traía puesto Whooves y se lo puso. –Vamos cariño disfrutemos esta exhibición.

Ambos por fin entraron después de que milagrosamente burlaron al guardia que por poco los atrapa.

Whooves al estar más adentro de lo que era antes su casa se separó del abrazo de Octavia aún muy avergonzado.

-¿Qué fue eso… lo de ser tu novio?

-Por favor no te lo vayas a tomar enserio pero fue la única manera para que no te descubrieran.

-Si pero eso… Sabía que era mala idea y luego sales con eso…- Miró a Octavia que se sorprendio y se enojó un poco. –Perdón no quise decir que no me gustas… Solo intentaba…

-¡Ya basta doctor! Sí que sabe usar las palabras adecuadas con una yegua. En fin, entramos y es hora de sacar por lo que hemos venido- Le contestó un poco molesta Octavia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Whooves entendió la indirecta de su amiga y solo agachó su cabeza y la siguió –Voy detrás de ti.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos que estaban adornados por varias máquinas extrañas y experimentos tanto básicos como avanzados, todos estaban protegidos por una cinta donde les indicaban hasta donde podían pasar junto con un letrero que decía estrictamente "No tocar".

-Mis amados experimentos ¿Qué les han hecho?- Decía Whooves cuando se detenía a mirarlos.

-Vaya, sí que te obligaron a irte sin darte tiempo en empacar muy bien tus cosas, pero mira el lado amable ahora todos los ponys pueden conocer tus extraños experimentos que pueden ayudar a hacer su vida más fácil. Mira esto pueden conocer este sofisticado…- Se acercaba a leer la descripción. –Abrelatas industrial automatizado.

-Eso es un simple pela papas que funciona con energía solar.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pero aquí dice…

-Ellos no conocen mis inventos, solo le pusieron nombres para atrapar turistas ingenuos y sacar dinero fácil para pagar las reparaciones que yo mismo cause.

-Lo siento, debe ser difícil ver tus creaciones como si fueran exhibiciones de circo.

-Ni que lo digas. Vamos entre mas pronto terminemos más pronto nos podremos ir de esta casa de risa.

Dieron vuelta en un pasillo donde varios ponys estaban tomándose fotos con algunas máquinas que les parecían muy curiosas en su diseño y justo en ese lugar se encontraba la máquina que contenía su Mega Batería.

Whooves se acercó a ella mientras una pareja se tomaba fotos con la curiosa máquina.

-"Máquina del amor"- Leyó Octavia la descripción. –Vaya, con esa máquina no se equivocaron con el nombre.

-Solo pudieron hacer una cosa bien ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que no se hayan equivocado con el nombre?

-Tal vez se guiaron por los muchos corazones que tiene tu máquina- Reía al contestarle.

Whooves no le hizo caso y miró a otras máquinas muy disimuladamente.

-Debemos esperar que los demás ponys se vayan para hacer nuestro movimiento.

Octavia asintió con su cabeza y se puso a observar las demás máquinas al igual que Whooves. Pasó un rato y los ponys que estaban en el mismo pasillo se fueron retirando uno por uno hasta dejarlos solos.

-Bien tardaron un poco pero por fin estamos solos- Whooves se acercó con un destornillador y saltó el listón de seguridad para poder manipular y desarmar la máquina.

-Y exactamente ¿Cómo funcionaba tu máquina del amor?

Wooves se agachó y desatornilló una rendija a lado de la máquina –Solo era una máquina que calculaba a través de complejas fórmulas matemáticas. Solo colocabas información tuya y del pony que querías acoplarte y la máquina te decía por medio de estadísticas si eras compatible o no.

-¿Y funcionó o no te funcionó?

Whooves suspiraba mientras desconectaba los cables de la batería. –La verdad solo eran resultados al azar, ninguna máquina te diría con exactitud lo que sientes por alguien o calcular el amor entre dos individuos.

-Tienes razón. ¿Ya terminaste con eso?

Whooves se levantó mientras cargaba la Mega Batería en su casco –Listo, tenemos una Mega Batería funcionando para el experimento. Ten guárdala en tu bolso para que podamos salir de aquí.

Octavia se guardó rápido la Mega Batería en su bolso.

-Si ya está todo listo vayámonos de este sitio.

-Ya casi, solo falta atornillar la reja para que no se den cuenta que manipulamos el artefacto.

-Bueno date prisa entonces

A lo lejos se veía una sombra que se acercaba a dar vuelta al pasillo donde estaban y por su figura se trataba de un guardia que vigilaba el museo.

-¡Whooves rápido, alguien viene!

Octavia estaba muy nerviosa y Whooves se levantó muy rápido para cruzar el listón de seguridad pero una de sus patas traseras se atoró que casi se caía. El guardia dio la vuelta al pasillo y los vio a lo lejos.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Y como te iba diciendo, este lugar es muy aburrido no hay nada que hacer salvo hablar conmigo mismo. Sabes he hablado con ese sujeto todo el tiempo que ya me está cayendo mal, enserio es insoportable algunas veces, no puedo creer que me juzgue si estoy seguro que ha hecho cosas peores o iguales que yo, es molesto que otras personas se crean buenas al escuchar tus problemas.**

 **Por favor no cambies de tema, hace rato estabas contando una historia muy interesante y no llevabas mucho cuando te quedaste dormido.**

 **¿Dormido? ¿Puedo hacer eso en este mundo? Se me hace gracioso que pueda dormir, cerrar los ojos y descansar pero eso es imposible ya no solo veo oscuridad, no hay ninguna diferencia. ¿Mis pensamientos serán sueños? Puede ser ya que no distingo cual es real y cual no, creo que separaré esa brecha con objetos que puedo ver en ese momento estaré soñando y si solo lo pienso o imagino es que estoy despierto. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Espero ya no estar más tiempo encerrado en este lugar es muy agobiante.**

 **Vamos, vamos síguele con tu historia me dejaste muy entretenido pero esta vez no quiero te vayas a dormir y dejarme con ansias de más.**

 **Pero estoy aburrido… No tengo ganas es mucho para mi mente esforzarme en contar esa historia pero si así lo quieres solo te contaré un poquito…**

 **-Se lo dije, ese chico siempre se mete en problemas o causa un nuevo problema para los pequeños en esta institución. Es una mala influencia para los chicos que son más tranquilos y ahora mandó a tres de mis estudiantes a la enfermería y terminó él con una pata trasera rota. ¡Es totalmente inaceptable!**

 **-Tranquilícese directora, ¿Está segura qué él fue el que comenzó la pelea?**

 **-No estoy segura de eso pero en esta institución no se toleran las peleas y más con mis tres mejores alumnos.**

 **-¿Sus tres mejores alumnos dice? ¿Acaso son los más destacados en cuanto a calificaciones? Por qué le aseguro que ese pequeño que tanto culpa es uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha tenido este… Orfanato.**

 **-¡Internado, Princesa! ¡Internado! Y bueno… puede que tengamos a unos cuantos huérfanos pero también recibimos a los hijos de grandes influyentes que buscan que sus hijos tengan una excelente educación o no fueron admitidos en su escuela de magia por tener pocas capacidades.**

 **-¿Me está diciendo que sus tres mejores estudiantes son hijos de influyentes que le proporciona muchas donaciones a su institución solo por estudiar aquí?**

 **-En efecto Princesa y es mi deber que sus hijos no les falte nada y que su estadía en este internado sea placentera.**

 **-Bueno entonces veo de qué lado está directora. No sería difícil para mí revocarla de su cargo y poner a alguien más competente que haga su trabajo, a alguien que en verdad le guste liderar y educar por camino correcto a estos jóvenes que son el futuro de Equestria.**

 **-Princesa yo…**

 **-¿Sabe por qué algunos de los hijos de influyentes son rechazados de mi escuela de magia?**

 **-Este… ¿No tienen talento?**

 **-Talento tienen pero son muy soberbios y esa clase de soberbia no los conducirán a nada, crecerán sabiendo que son dueños del mundo y que tienen derecho a tener todo lo que quieran sin importar las consecuencias. En mi escuela valoro la humildad y el trabajo duro y si no tienen esa educación cuando presentan el examen de admisión son rechazados fácilmente, tengan o no tengan talento. Y usted no ayuda en nada para guiarlos en el camino correcto, esas son los principales objetivos de todas las escuelas educar valores y dar conocimiento. "Educa al pequeño y no tendrás que corregir a un adulto"**

 **-Está bien Princesa, tomaré su consejo y educaré por igual a todos los alumnos de esta institución. Aunque los padres se enfadaran conmigo si les quito los privilegios a sus hijos.**

 **-No te preocupes, diles que fue una orden mía, cualquier queja que tengan los esperaré ansiosamente en el palacio para resolverlas acompañado de una taza de té.**

 **-Así lo haré Princesa, pero su recomendado aun así se mete en problemas, acepta retos tontos y peligrosos de sus compañeros, cayó encima de uno de sus compañeros al intentar volar y luego hizo un desastre en la clase de química. Desde el día que lo trajo mi institución, aun siendo un bebé, me dio la impresión que me traería problemas. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Ninguna familia de pegasos que viva en Canterlot ha perdido a un bebé como él o si sus padres murieran hay muchas ramas familiares que se pudieran hacer cargo de él.**

 **-Esa información es clasificada Directora pero no se preocupe que yo sé muy bien el origen de ese pequeño, conocí en persona a sus padres y le aseguro que ese pequeño no es una mala semilla como usted cree.**

 **-Debió ser hijo de alguien muy importante para que usted, la Princesa, se preocupe en venir cada mes para supervisar su desempeño.**

 **-Se equivoca, lo hago porque sus padres eran muy diferentes a los ponys con los que he tratado en esta ciudad y se los debo mucho por un gran favor que me hicieron antes de morir y además es lindo visitar el orfanato de vez en cuando y ver las sonrisas de los pequeños y convivir con ellos.**

 **-Eso no se lo niego, siempre sonríen al verla y les agrada cuando usted les obsequia caramelos.**

 **-Sí, son muy lindos. Por cierto ¿Lo ha metido en diferentes talleres deportivos como en diferentes talleres técnicos para que descubra su propósito?**

 **-Si Princesa, lo he inscrito en varias actividades pero desgraciadamente en algunos fracasa y en otros se aburre, no sé lo que quiera ese pequeño.**

 **-Vaya, será muy difícil que encuentre su talento especial.**

 **-Si me permite decirlo, hace poco lo atrapé viendo por la ventana de su habitación, estaba muy emocionado y su sonrisa delataba que estaba muy contento así que me acerqué para ver que estaba mirando y me di cuenta que veía a los guardias marchar en la calle, no lo sé pero por su forma de ser y se cree muy valiente pienso que los suyo sería una carrera militar.**

 **-¡Eso no puede ser!**

 **-¿Qué dice?**

 **-Digo… No hay que sacar conclusiones puede que le haya impresionado pero no creo que ese sea su verdadero destino. ¿Puedo hablar con él?**

 **-Seguro, solo espero que no esté muy entretenido con sus libros.**

 **-¿Estudia mucho?**

 **-No, se la pasa leyendo libros de ficción todo el tiempo mientras está encerrado.**

 **-Bueno al menos se interesa en la lectura, puede que sea un gran escritor en un futuro no lejano.**

 **-Puede ser ¿Sabe dónde queda su habitación?**

 **-Si recuerdo donde queda.**

 **-Muy bien puede ir y espero que le aconseje algo bueno para que no vuelva hacer otra de sus locuras.**

 **La alicornio de color blanco y melena de arcoíris se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina de la directora, galopó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la institución hasta llegar a los dormitorios donde se detuvo al escuchar un grito de emoción del pequeño que iba a visitar**

 **"¡Porque yo soy…!"**

 **-"Bravesword Hoovtes"- Susurró completando la oración y al mismo tiempo de abrir la puerta con su magia.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Las dos figuras que caminaban por el basto camino sin problema alguno se detuvieron un poco para sentarse en el único árbol que encontraron después de varios kilómetros recorridos. Bravesword se sentó debajo de este árbol mientras su extraño acompañante se sentaba cerca de una pequeña roca.**

 **-No pareces hablar mucho ¿Verdad? Ni veo que estés cansado pero aun así quieres atravesar el territorio sin importar sus peligros. Eres muy extraño.**

 **El extraño con capucha solo se limitó a voltear a verlo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran un poco debajo de esa capucha pero su mirada no parecía molesta ni amenazante, era una simple mirada vacía de sentimiento como la de un niño al ver un simple objeto sin gracia.**

 **Bravesword sonrió un poco al ver su mirada y sin importarle lo que pensaba aquel extraño tipo siguió hablando.**

 **-La verdad no sé para qué quieres ir al castillo de las dos hermanas, no es un palacio de las hermoso que digamos y las nuevas Princesas, la verdad no sé qué esperas de ellas si las quieres conocer, son aun unas novatas en eso de gobernar no tienen ni medio siglo que subieron al trono, no han hecho gran avance en arreglar algunas cosas en este territorio salvaje, créeme. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo y es sobre ti, eres muy curioso y si conozco esa mirada que me echas, es la misma mirada que tienen todos los niños cuando ven alguna cosa nueva; eres curioso no sé si por naturaleza o por que nunca has salido de tu cueva.**

 **-Interesante observación, amigo- Contestó con voz profunda aquel extraño**

 **-Vaya hasta que vuelves a hablar**

 **-No sabía que eras tan buen observador a pesar de ser un tipo que se gana la vida a cuesta de asesinar y hacer daño a sus semejantes, alguien que vive de la violencia.**

 **-Mi oficio es lo único que tengo para subsistir y no tengo más remedio que aferrarme a mi destino si es que quiero sobrevivir en este mundo, no es mi culpa si este oficio me obliga a cometer actos despreciables pero asi es la vida amigo uno tiene que sacrificarse para que otro sobreviva y prefiero que no sea mi sangre la que se derrame para que otro viva.**

 **-¿No tienes elección dices? Veo que no eres tan buen observador como lo creía hace poco ¿Qué me dices de aquel vagabundo que nos encontramos en nuestra última parada? ¿No tenía elección en su destino? Aquel pobre sujeto que se ganaba la vida mendigando, tocando su instrumento y cantando sus armoniosas melodías, animando las fiestas donde podía colarse e inclusive nos confesó que hurtaba a los viajeros que consideraba despistados; aquel sujeto que conociste y platicaste dejó su destino que era ser un gran influyente en el mundo de los negocios con palacio propio para convertirse en un vagabundo lleno de libertad para hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Eso amigo es escapar de tu destino.**

 **-¡No confundas las cosas!- Replicó molesto –Ese era un pobre diablo que tuvo miedo de encarar su destino.**

 **-Te equivocas amigo, él no fue un cobarde fue un valiente que escapó de su futuro, de un futuro que no quería y sin miedo alguno se lanzó al mundo para encontrar su libertad y lo consiguió.**

 **El extraño encapuchado lo observaba con su mirada vacía mientras que el guerrero estaba molesto de escuchar sus palabras.**

 **-Tú no me conoces y si quieres saber algo más, mi oficio me hace muy feliz y lo disfruto.**

 **-Veo que tratas de ocultar algo pero ¿Qué es? Tus acciones te delatan pero no logro encontrarlo. Después de muchos años lejos sin salir, me resulta fácil entender a los ponies después de observarlos; son muy interesantes y aprendo mucho de ellos.**

 **-¡Eres un loco! Eres de la misma especie y actúas como si no tuviese contacto con otro pony desde hace mucho. Además no me has dicho tu nombre**

 **El extraño solo dejó ver una sonrisa donde se marcaban unos extraños colmillos.**

 **-Créeme, no te conviene que sepas mi nombre yo te pago una buena suma de monedas de oro para hacer tu trabajo y no para interrogarme, solo puedo decirte que tengo cierta sabiduría y no me molestaría que de vez en cuando aclarar tus dudas existenciales.**

 **-Sabes, tienes razón no me importa y no me debería importar. Hasta que algo coherente dices por primera vez, mientras sigas pagando muy bien mis servicios te prometo no meterme en tus asuntos personales.**

 **-Como tú digas amigo solo me limitaré a seguirte y creo que tenemos compañía de otros viajeros- Le señala con su casco.**

 **Cinco sujetos se acercaron de forma amenazante mientras se separaban para rodearlos, Bravesword son se dejó sorprender por su presencia y con total calma se levantó del árbol donde estaba echado.**

 **-Pero mira que hemos encontrado, dos viajeros que descansan muy cómodamente cerca de nuestro camino.**

 **-Caballeros ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó muy tranquilo Bravesword mientras que el extraño encapuchado miraba a todos sin demostrar ninguna emoción.**

 **-Ahora que lo preguntas si, si se nos ofrece algo y queremos una cuota por descansar en nuestro territorio y transitar por nuestro camino.**

 **-Los caminos no tienen dueño y por favor no nos quiten el tiempo, ya nos íbamos.**

 **Uno de los amenazantes empujó a Bravesword para intimidarlo.**

 **-¡Nos pagarás la cuota o les quitaremos sus pertenencias a la fuerza!**

 **Bravesword se volteó y los miró seriamente sin dejarse llevar por la ira.**

 **-No quería hacerle daño a nadie pero ustedes me obligan hacerlo, si quieren pelea vengan y peleen conmigo ¡Ladrones cobardes!**

 **-¡Te arrepentirás por llamarnos así!**

 **Los ladrones sacaron sus armas y corrieron a atacar al guerrero pero Bravesword saltó hacia atrás extendiendo sus alas para descubrir su espada, listo y preparado para atacar y defenderse…**

 **...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Después de dejar a Octavia y a Whooves en el tren que va directo a Poniville; Twilight y Vinyl regresaron rápidamente a la biblioteca de Canterlot para planear su golpe de entrar a los laboratorios de Celestia y robar la poción que necesitan para su experimento. Después de horas de planeación mandaron a Spike a que distrajera los guardias que vigilaban el ala sur del castillo lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio, para Spike no era muy difícil esa tarea ya que se llevaba muy bien con los guardias y siempre se queda a platicar con ellos cuando no tenía nada que hacer con Twilight. El pequeño dragón purpura inmediatamente fue a cumplir su cometido y llevando un gran platón de galletas fue a presentarse con los guardias de la aula sur del castillo, al llegar les invitó a los dos guardias y mandó a llamar a los demás que protegían la zona "Solo por un rato, nadie se dará cuenta de su ausencia" les dijo Spike y todos los guardias de la zona fueron con él a excepción de los guardias que estaban dentro del laboratorio, inmediatamente el dragón se apartó del grupo y le escribió una nota a su amiga unicornio mandándola por su fuego mágico la cual decía:

"Twilight los guardias de la zona están distraídos pero me fue imposible convencer que los que están dentro del laboratorio vinieran a comer las galletas, lo siento hice todo lo posible de ahora en adelante estas por tu cuenta y por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Tu fiel asistente Spike"

-Bueno Vinyl parece que tenemos un contratiempo, espero que esto no afecte en nuestros planes- Decía Twilight mientras leía la carta de su asistente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Mira si no me informas bien de lo que pasa no estaré en sinfonía contigo- Replicaba Vinyl mientras trataba de leer la nota que leía la unicornio purpura.

-¡Oye no seas ensimosa!- Decía mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Vinyl –Lo que dice la nota es que el área está despejada pero los guardias que están dentro del laboratorio siguen ahí.

-¿Entonces será una misión suicida?

-Me temo que si- Decía un poco triste.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó la DJ

-¿Genial, dices? ¿No te preocupa que nos puedan atrapar y que nos metan al calabozo o peor?

-¡Eso es lo emocionante! Sería aburrido si fuera tan fácil.

-Hay, no sé por qué no me tocó como compañera a esta Octavia- Se lamentaba Twilight a la conducta de Vinyl.

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Vinyl trepó por las ventanas sin dificultada alguna mientras Twilight se sujetaba de su cola con su hocico ya que no tenía tantas fuerzas para trepar.

-Vamos cerebrito tu puedes hacerlo, deberías hacer más ejercicio que ejercitar tu mente.

-Vamos ayúdame, sabes que soy una buena estudiante y no una ladrona.

Vinyl la ayudó a subir y la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera desde la cornisa, se asomaron por la ventana y no vieron movimiento alguno que sea preocupante.

-Es tu turno chica mágica

Twlight se concentró y usó su magia para quitar el seguro de la ventana y cuando lo logró la abrió con cuidado y se asomó más a fondo del laboratorio donde visualizó a dos guardias que rondaban en los pasillos.

-Spike tenía razón, la seguridad del laboratorio es reforzada.

-Vamos tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- Vinyl le dio un golpe a su lomo para calmar a Twilight mientras se estaba asomando pero su ligero golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara dentro del laboratorio y al caer hizo demasiado ruido que los guardias se pusieron alertas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡¿De dónde vino ese ruido?! ¡Vayamos a revisar!

Los guardias corrieron a buscar de dónde provenía aquel golpe mientras Twilight estaba estampada de cara en una rampilla de pasarela que daba un segundo piso al laboratorio, el golpe no fue tan fuerte para que se lastimara pero si para que el golpe la dejara aturdida.

Vinyl rápidamente bajó sin hacer ruido alguno y jaló a Twilight detrás de unos enormes tubos de vidrio que burbujeaban una sustancia desconocida mientras que los guardias pasaban revisando todo.

-Lo siento amiga, no era mi intención empujarte y que cayeras de cara al suelo- Le susurraba a la aturdida unicornio morada que aún seguía viendo estrellitas alrededor de su cuerno.

Los guardias pasaron a lado de ellas sin verlas y sin ver la ventana abierta que dejó Vinyl al bajar, solo rondaron por la zona un par de veces y se retiraron al no encontrar nada. Twilight al poco rato recupero el sentido y de forma molesta encaró a Vinyl.

-¡Oye tú…!-Vinyl le tapó la boca con su casco para que no hiciera ruido.

-Tranquila, ya me disculpe contigo así que no hagas ruido o terminarás en una escuela pública para ponys comunes y corrientes, consiguiéndote un mal empleo al graduarte.- Le susurraba.

Twilight al ver que no tenía opción se quedó en silencio mientras quitaba la pata de Vinyl de su boca.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado

-Si lo sé. ¿Dónde guardan esa pócima tan importante y peligrosa que buscamos?

Twilight señaló con su casco al otro lado del laboratorio en una zona aislada por un cristal –Justo ahí dónde se encuentran otros dos guardias resguardando la única entrada a esa área. No te preocupes tengo el hechizo para abrir la entrada lo malo es deshacernos de esos guardias.

Vinyl se asoma para echarle un vistazo a la situación, ideando un plan para que pudieran ejecutar su plan sin ningún problema.

-Twilight ¿Confías en mí?

Twilight se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta asi que solo balbuceaba tratando de decir una respuesta.

-Pues… bueno… no sé qué decir…

-Pequeña, recuérdame como una heroína.

Al decir eso Vinyl salió de su escondite y empezó a gritar -¡Oigan tontos guardias de pacotilla, se les coló un intruso!- Empezó a correr por todo el laboratorio tirando las probetas y tubos de ensayo que veía a su paso.

-Esa yegua está loca, bueno al menos sirvió su patética distracción. Debo darme prisa y robar la pócima antes de que se den cuenta que estoy también aquí.

Twilight se apresuró al llegar para abrir la puerta donde guardaban las pócimas más codiciadas y peligrosas mientras Vinyl arrojaba instrumentos de laboratorio a los guardias que seguían persiguiéndola y esquivando lo que les lanzaba.

-¡Ven aquí!- Ordenaban los guardias pero la unicornio no les hacía caso.

-¡Ni lo sueñen que me dejaré atrapar! Jajajajaja

Twiligth había logrado ingresar a la pequeña sala de pócimas y al buscarla rápidamente pudo dar con ella y la tomó para luego salir de ahí y al ver a Vinyl huir de los guardias le hizo una seña con su casco mientras ella salía por la puerta principal del laboratorio.

Vinyl al ver dicha señal de su compañera se dirigió a donde estaba la ventana abierta y escaló lo más rápido posible y tirando a su paso algunas máquinas extrañas hasta que por fin pudo lograr llegar.

-¡Hasta luego babosos!- Se detuvo a burlarse de ellos.

-¡Espera a que te atrapemos!

-¡yo que ustedes me pondría a limpiar todo el desastre que hice o la Princesa los castigará por no cumplir con su trabajo!- En ese momento saltó a la salida.

-Oye creo que tiene razón, mejor vamos a limpiar este desastre y finjamos que aquí no pasó nada antes de que la princesa se entere.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Los guardias empezaron a limpiar el desastre mientras que Twilight al haber salido del laboratorio por la puerta principal escondió la pócima en su cola y caminó como si nada hasta encontrar a su dragón asistente que estaba platicando con los guardias que cuidaban la zona.

-¿Todo salió bien Twilight?- Preguntó el dragón purpura mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Todo está listo Spike, es hora de irnos.

-Adelantate iré a despedirme de mis amigos, te veré en la biblioteca.

Twilight asintió y dejó que su asistente se divirtiera otro rato con los guardias. Por fin logró salir del castillo sin problemas puesto que los guardias la conocían y frecuentaba el lugar para hablar y pedir consejo de la Princesa Celestia; al salir a los pocos metros la estaba esperando Vinyl que estaba escondida entre unos arbustos.

-Amiga ¿Si lo tienes?

-Claro que sí pero ¿Qué fue todo eso allá?

-Se le llama estrategia, cerebrito, si no lo hubiera hecho no tendríamos la pócima así que no me agradezcas.

-Sí que estás loca de remate al arriesgarte así.

-Vamos, tranquila cerebrito. Si no vives tu vida al máximo esta se torna aburrida. Bueno vámonos que tengo ganas de ver como revives a mi momia que encontré en ese extraño bosque.

Ambas se pusieron en camino para regresar a la biblioteca para seguir con el experimento ya que tenían la pócima que tanto les faltaba.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **He estado recordando todo el tiempo que estoy aquí encerrado y me he dado cuenta que ya he repasado todos los temas que me vienen a la cabeza y repetirlos me da cada vez más pereza. No tengo ideas nuevas que explorar o que pensar, si esto continúa así no sé qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo, mi mente no lo resistirá más y me volveré cada vez más loco y si salgo de aquí, que lo dudo mucho, mi salud mental no estará del todo bien; me imagino como alguien que no pueda moverse o hablar, ser un retrasado por que ya no se me ocurrieron ideas en las cuales entretenerme y ejercitar mi delicada mente.**

 **No sé para qué me hago ilusiones de salir de aquí, la verdad es que nunca lo conseguiré; a estas alturas preferiría estar en otro lugar y si esta es en realidad la muerte creo que es un merecido castigo por las cosas que hice cuando estaba en el mundo real; si pudiera recordarlo, si tan solo pudiera recordar un fragmento de mi vida, de lo que hacía, de mis gustos, de mis vicios o de lo malo que hacía pero bueno ya no me atormentaré más en pensar en eso pues eso no ayudará en salir de aquí.**

 **Oye ¿Por qué no sigues con tu relato? Puede que con eso te calmes un poco, después de todo no creo que vayas a algún lado si sigues preocupándote por tu situación actual, es mejor buscar otra salida cuando tienes los problemas hasta el cuello, así lo peor no lo sentirás tan peor.**

 **Creo que tienes razón "Yo mismo" de nada me sirve quejarme y preocuparme y gracias a tu sabio consejo seguiré contando mi historia. Espero que te prepares porque lo que te contaré puede ser muy breve pero interesante, tal vez un poco emocionante pero no tan exagerado pues siendo tú el único crítico que tengo no quiero que todo sea de tu desagrado.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **El joven guerrero pegaso estaba cansado apoyándose en su espada la cual estaba atravesando a uno de los bandidos que quisieron estafarlo al obligarle a pagar una cierta cuota injusta. Los cuerpos de los bandidos yacían cerca de dónde se encontraba, todos presentaban lesiones de cortes limpios en varias zonas vitales de su cuerpo y por lo menos el último que aún tenía su espada atravesando su estómago tenía la mirada asustada como si no quería morir.**

 **Bravesword retiró su espada lentamente del cuerpo de aquel pony desgraciado y la volvió a envainar y esconderla un poco bajo su ala. Estaba muy cansado pero recobró su compostura en cuestión de segundos y reflejaba una calma como si nada hubiera pasado; se volteó a ver a aquel pony extraño encapuchado con el que viajaba y protegía para darle señas que ya era hora de irse del lugar.**

 **-Ese último bandido que mataste- Habló el extraño –Te pidió y rogó por su perdón y por su vida y tú simplemente lo asesinaste sin tentarte el corazón; veo que ni la piedad puede persuadirte cuando vez a alguien indefenso.**

 **-Asi es esto, él sabía las consecuencias del combate. Tengo una regla de oro para mi trabajo "En un combate apuestas tu vida, trata de acabar con todos los enemigos y no dejes testigos; sin piedad; puede que ellos te ataquen por la espalda si muestras misericordia" Además si yo estuviera rogando por mi vida ellos harían lo mismo que yo, se llama supervivencia del más apto.**

 **-Ya veo… Eres un sujeto muy precavido y eso amigo mío es un muy buen punto que debo aprender, algo me dice que lo usaré en algún futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Bravesword se echó a reír a carcajadas.**

 **-¿Tú? Vamos mirate pareces una especie de monje ni siquiera tienes apariencia de que hayas luchado alguna vez ¿Qué enemigos tienes? Me contrataste para protegerte, si eres alguien que se puede cuidarse de sí mismo jamás me hubieras contratado.**

 **El extraño acompañante solo dejó salir una breve carcajada.**

 **-Tienes razón pero no te contraté solo por eso, te contrate para aprender de ti y de todos los demás ponies extraños que encontramos en el camino. Me dijiste que este camino peligroso cambia la vida de los ponies mientras lo recorren pues quiero ver si es verdad y estos días que hemos viajado he conocido ponies increíbles y he aprendido mucho de ellos y su cultura y más de ti, ahora ya estoy casi seguro de cuál es mi propósito en este mundo solo que me falta más tiempo para rectificarlo.**

 **-Dices cosas sin sentido a estas alturas ya deberías de haber encontrado tu destino y te sientes así solo por no socializar con algún otro pony. Ni la mitad de camino estamos y puede que tardemos unos cuantos días para llegar al castillo de las princesas, por cierto ¿Qué contiene esa caja que llevas muy resguardada? ¿Acaso guardas ahí las monedas que me pagas diariamente?**

 **El extraño que lo seguía atrás solo lo miró con la misma mirada vacía y sacó el cofre de su túnica para mostrárselo.**

 **-Su contenido no es de tu incumbencia pero pedo decirte que es algo más allá de tu entendimiento; esto es un regalo para las nuevas gobernantes de esta tierra a la que llamaron Equestria y yo como uno de los acólitos de Star Swirld es mi deber de prestarles mis respetos ante ellas, es por eso que llevo la insignia de las dos hermanas grabadas en mi túnica.**

 **-Entonces lo que entiendo es que llevas algo muy valioso en esa caja, ¿Qué pasaría si yo te la quitara y te robara su contenido? Puedo quitarte la vida en este momento y quedarme con tu preciado tesoro si yo quiero.**

 **-Yo sé muy bien que no lo harás, vi a través de tus sentimientos cunado te contraté en esa taberna de mala muerte donde te encontré, a diferencia de los demás espadachines a sueldo que pude elegir tú eras especia; vi en tu interior mucha valentía así como fidelidad a tu trabajo, antes de traicionar a alguien te sientes culpable y la traición no está en tu verdadera naturaleza ¿O me equivoco?**

 **Bravesword estaba sorprendido de sus palabras, es como si le leyera su mente y sus sentimientos pero él no mostraba ninguna acción corporal que reflejara su preocupación o impresión a sus palabras.**

 **-En cuanto al contenido, mi curiosos amigo, debo advertirte que morirías antes de poder abrirlo y su contenido; como ya te lo había dicho; está fuera de tu imaginación, solo las princesas pueden entenderlo y si llegas conmigo a nuestro destino puedes ver su contenido en persona pero si no quieres esperar… Adelante ábrelo la advertencia ya ha sido dada.**

 **El extraño encapuchado con su magia levitó la caja enfrente de él para que el guerrero pudiera decidirse entre sí aceptar el desafío o no. El espadachín miró la cajita pero como el extraño lo había mencionado no tenía miedo de aceptar el reto y morir, más bien su naturaleza le hacía impedir desobedecer una orden de su contrato "Solo escoltame y no te metas con mi caja". Sólo era eso, escoltar un desconocido a donde le dijeron a cambio por tres valiosas monedas de oro diarias, aceptó sin relinchar pues era lo que más ganaba por una venganza de cualquier afrenta que le pagaba cualquier quejumbroso pony con dinero para hacer el trabajo sucio y limpiar su nombre. Así pues alzó su pata y con gesto humilde rechazó la oferta de aquel extraño pony que acompañaba.**

 **-Dejalo así y no pienses que fui un cobarde al rechazarlo por miedo a morir, más bien porque mi trabajo es solo escoltarte y no me importa que si en esa caja tengas las riquezas de tres reinos completos pues no me interesa, como dijiste soy muy leal en mi trabajo y solo me limitaré con cumplirlo mientras me sigas pagando.**

 **El extraño unicornio encapuchado solo se limitó a sonreír y guardó su caja devuelta bajo su túnica.**

 **-No me equivoqué sobre de ti Bravesword, sabía que limitarías tus impulsos y fue eso lo que me llevó a contratarte. Vamos sigamos nuestro camino, aún quedan muchas cosas por aprender y observar.**

 **Siguieron ambos caminando hasta casi a punto de anochecer donde se encontraron una pequeña aldea y antes de llegar se limitaron a observarla de lejos.**

 **-Dime amigo- Rompió el silencio el extraño unicornio -¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo un mercenario espadachín?**

 **Bravesword solo sonrió y continuo mirando la aldea que ya estaba cerca de ellos.**

 **-La vida y el sentido de supervivencia me llevaron a hacerlo, no encontré la manera más rápida de conseguir dinero y pan a mi mesa que vendiendo mis habilidades para hacer el trabajo sucio de aquellos que no tienen las agallas de hacer. En mis primeros años al entrar al agujero de este oficio casi perdía la vida y las cicatrices que tiene mi cuerpo es un recuerdo de lo que aprendí y de mis errores que nunca volveré a repetir pero eso si aquellos que lograron lastimarme ahora ya están muertos es por eso que no soy tan piadoso con mis víctimas o todo aquel que me rete a una pelea.**

 **-Vaya aparte de tener un pasado difícil tienes el ego muy en alto.**

 **-Llamalo como quieras pero si no te das a respetar estarás muerto o te pisotearan, claro debes aparentar humildad y desinterés pero siempre hay que recordar que día a día es una lucha por tu supervivencia así que hay que estar atento. Descuida, el trabajo que me encargaste es de lo más normal pero como viste hace un par de horas, si bajo mi guardia terminaría muerto en lugar de esos bandidos.**

 **Si quieres aprender aprendete esto amigo, debes demostrar miedo en tus enemigos, ten fe en tus habilidades y contrataca ferozmente, aplástalos y haz que recuerden tu nombre para que esparzas temor entre su grupo y te respeten. Yo siempre les llevo el mensaje en cada trabajo bien hecho, saben que yo soy…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **En una pequeña habitación de una ventana, adornada de varios dibujos en las paredes y amueblada con una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño librero; en dicho escritorio se encontraba un pequeño pegaso de pelaje blanco cenizo, con melena negra alborotada y pequeños mechones blancos en las cienes, su plumaje de sus alas eran blanco con pequeñas plumas rojas en las puntas, no tenía Cuttiemark y su pata trasera derecha con un yeso a consecuencia de una fractura; estaba sentado, leyendo en voz alta sobre su escritorio un libro. "Yo siempre les llevo el mensaje en cada trabajo bien hecho, saben que yo soy…"**

 **-¡Vanguard R…!**

 **-¡Vanguard!**

 **Gritó al mismo tiempo la alicornio blanca con el símbolo del sol en su flanco que entró a la habitación repentinamente asustando al pequeño pegaso, que cayó de espaldas al suelo y quejándose de su pata trasera enyesada y el libro que leía sobre su rostro.**

 **-¡Ayyyy mi pata!- Se quitó el libro de su rostro y volteo a ver quién lo había asustado y encontró que era Celestia mirándolo de una forma seria y enojada. –Princesa Celestia sí que me dio un buen susto. ¿A que debo su visita?**

 **Celstia utilizó su magia para levantarlo y sentarlo en su cama mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.**

 **-Pues vine de visita como cada mes al orfanato y me dieron la queja de que te volviste a meter en problemas, una pelea para ser más precisos jovencito- Le hablaba de una forma seria y molesta.**

 **-Parece que ya le fueron con el chisme- Soltó un suspiro –Pero no fue mi culpa, ellos empezaron y yo solo quería ayudar…**

 **-Vanguard- Lo interrumpió la princesa. –Últimamente te has metido en varias peleas y esta vez hasta te han roto una pata, sé que no eres agresivo hasta que alguien te provoca pero la próxima vez puedes salir no solo con una pata rota, sino algo más serio. Creo que es inútil regañarte pues siempre que hago mi visita oficial a esta institución, la directora me trae malas noticias sobre de ti; estoy feliz con tu resultados académicos pero esa conducta no me agrada mucho. Imaginate si tus padres te vieran comportándote así.**

 **-¿Mis padres? ¿Los políticos esos que me dijo que estaban en su círculo de consejeros? La verdad Princesa es que no me importan ellos, ellos se fueron y me dejaron solo y ahora debo encontrar mi propio destino, no me gusta entristecerme como los otros potros de este orfanato imaginando como sería su vida con sus padres, es muy triste verlos así y no quiero terminar como ellos viviendo una fantasía que nunca llegará.**

 **Celestia sintió el corazón roto al escuchar sus palabras y sabía que el pequeño potro estaba madurando demasiado rápido a consecuencia de haber perdido a sus padres y crecer solo, le recordaba a cierta yegua que conoció.**

 **-Pero ellos no te abandonaron, ellos murieron en…**

 **-Princesa por favor no me interesa- Interrumpió Vanguard –No quiero saber cómo murieron, sigue siendo igual me dejaron solo.**

 **-Pero ni siquiera te has presentado en las entrevistas de adopción para que tengas una familia. Eso también me lo dijo la directora.**

 **-No quiero una familia donde me sienta que no encajo- Agachó la cabeza –Si quiero una familia pero no así, algún día las yeguas me dejaran de dar asco, me casaré y tendré mi propia familia y la cuidaré con toda mi alma. Ese si es un sueño que puede hacerse real.**

 **Celestia solo rio bajo al escuchar la fantasía del pequeño pegaso.**

 **-Bueno veo que tienes una meta muy interesante para tu edad, que tal si me cuentas ¿Cómo sucedió todo el alboroto de tu pelea?**

 **-Pues como dije no fue mi culpa, yo solo quería proteger a unos potros que estaban estudiando tranquilamente en el patio y unos bullies empezaron a molestarlos. Me enojé al ver como los trataban así que fui directamente a encararlos y decirles que los dejaran en paz pero como me ven pequeño empezaron a empujarme y eso encendió mi temperamento. Los golpee hasta no más no poder y ellos aprovecharon una pequeña distracción que tuve para sujetarme y romperme una pata, eso no me detuvo y con el dolor me aferré más a mi ira y los golpeé hasta dejarlos inconscientes o hasta que uno de los profesores me separó de ellos. No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estaba acostado en la camilla de la enfermería con la pata enyesada y los bullies estaban tan golpeados que estaban casi vendados del cuello hasta los cascos.**

 **-Ese comportamiento no me gusta en nada, debes controlarte y además esos golpes que recibiste también debieron haberte dolido.**

 **-Si duele pero sentí una satisfacción al defender a aquellos potros que los golpes que recibí no sentía dolor alguno, era como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto, servir y proteger es lo que mi destino me llama hacer.**

 **-"Perdón por no mostrarle respeto anteriormente, Princesa, pero es que pensé que estaba del lado del enemigo, de aquellos que culparon y atacaron a mi pueblo injustamente. Nunca soporté ver como ellos culpaban y atacaban a los ponies que amaba y por eso siento una gran satisfacción al defenderlos sin importar los golpes que reciba o jugarme la vida. Servir y proteger a mi pueblo es lo que dicta mi destino"- Recordó Celestia las palabras de una yegua que había conocido años atrás mientras escuchaba la explicación del pequeño pegaso.**

 **-Veo que eres un gran guardián para proteger a los débiles pero eres mucho mejor que eso- Celestia veía alrededor de la habitación para darle un ejemplo. –Mira, veo que te gusta leer mucho últimamente, tal vez algún día seas un gran escritor o escribas un gran artículo en el periódico o una gran reseña.**

 **-¿Escribir? Nunca lo había pensado pero creo que nunca escribiría una gran historia como los libros que he leído.**

 **-Vamos no te des por vencido mi pequeño guerrero… Por cierto ¿Qué estabas leyendo?- La Princesa levitó el libro que el pequeño pegaso había dejado en el suelo. –"El Viam Gladio" Es un gran libro de ficción pero ¿No crees que es algo avanzado para tu edad? El protagonista no es del todo un ejemplo a seguir.**

 **-¡¿Bromea Princesa?! ¡Bravesword Hoovtes es genial! Es valiente, responsable, todo un líder, fiel a su palabra y sobre todo un gran espadachín.- Decía muy emocionado.**

 **-Si pero también es muy arrogante, borracho, con un gran ego, sobretodo sanguinario que vende su honor al mejor postor- Completó Celestia un poco molesta- Además ayudó a un extraño desconocido a atravesar Equestria para que el al final terminara siendo manipulado por este que resulto ser… -Celestia se detuvo al saber que casi habla de más y al ver al pequeño que la miraba con extrañeza. –Quiero decir, se aprovechó de un viajero al cobrarle exageradamente sus servicios, era muy avaricioso y eso son malos ejemplos que debes evitar.**

 **-Eh Princesa ¿Seguro que leyó el libro? Por qué no viene nada escrito sobre que el extraño encapuchado controle a Bravesword y eso que ya lo leí un par de veces. El libro termina que el extraño llega al castillo de las dos hermanas a entregarle su regalo que guardaba en aquel extraño cofre y dicho regalo era la esperanza y las dos princesas recompensaron al extraño unicornio y a Bravesword con una vida digna dentro del palacio.**

 **La princesa solo puso su mirada seria y volteó los ojos –Si, aja… Quiero decir, el final es bueno pero lo que hace Bravesword durante su aventura no me gusta nada y ese es mi punto.**

 **-Princesa solo imitaré lo bueno de mi héroe, hasta yo sé dónde se pasa de listo y hace cosas que tampoco me gustan pero lo que más admiro es su valentía y eso es lo que me hace seguir adelante en busca de mi destino.**

 **Celestia le regresa el libro a sus cascos –Está bien puedes seguir idolatrando a tu héroe pero no quiero que hagas las cosas malas que él hace.**

 **-¡Se lo prometo Princesa!- Felizmente recibía el libro.**

 **-Y ¿Cómo vas con tus talleres extracurriculares y deportivos?**

 **-Pues… Fáciles y otros no me gustan pero no creo que mi destino se encuentre en algunos de esos.**

 **-Ya veo, me dijeron que te gusta ver a la Guardia Real marchar por las calles desde tu ventana.**

 **-¡SI!- Afirmó emocionado –Me gusta verlos y pensar que ellos están ahí para proteger y cuidar a los ponies de cualquier amenaza.**

 **-Veo que te gusta mucho. Sabes la directora me sugirió que tal vez te interesaría una carrera militar.**

 **-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Yo puedo ser como ellos!? Escuché que la academia militar para potros tiene inscripciones abiertas pero como no tengo tutores no tengo a nadie que pueda inscribirme.**

 **-Si lo sé pero hay otro problema, esa escuela es para los hijos de los guardias que deseen estudiar ahí, pero no te preocupes que yo puedo inscribirte.**

 **-¿¡De verdad?!**

 **-Con una condición**

 **-¡¿Cuál?!**

 **-Que termines tu educación básica que termina en dos años y nada de peleas.**

 **-¿Pero si alguien quiere molestar a mis compañeros que yo protejo?**

 **-Un buen soldado usa la diplomacia primero antes de atacar. ¿Tenemos un trato?**

 **Vanguard sonrió y chocó su casco con la de la princesa.**

 **-¡Trato hecho!**

 **-Recuerda en dos años vendré por ti para que presentes tu examen de admisión y tu examen físico para entrar a la academia militar, si no lo pasas no tendrás otra oportunidad. Espero lo mejor de ti, no sé tal vez entres al cuartel con un grado mayor que los cadetes comunes.**

 **-¡Gracias Princesa!- La abrazó muy feliz –Le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y estará muy orgullosa.**

 **-Más te vale y recuerda, nada de peleas o perderás tu única oportunidad de entrar al colegio militar.**

 **El pequeño pegaso asintió emocionado con su cabeza al mismo tiempo de agitar sus pequeñas alas. Celestia se despidió de él y salió de su habitación y mientras caminaba un recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos.**

 **Estaba sentada en las bancas de los jardines reales de Canterlot a lado de una yegua de pelaje de color crema con melena liza y negra y una cicatriz que tenía en su hocico del lado derecho, bastante visible y que pasaba por ambos labios de forma vertical. Celestia estaba platicando y riendo con aquella yegua, una plática entre amigas.**

 **-jajajaja sabes por eso me caes bien, eres la única pony que me habla con confianza sin poner mi título real primero. Sé que suena raro pero eso me hace pensar que en verdad me respetan por mi forma de ser y no por mi título nobiliario.**

 **-Vamos Celestia, eres una pony común y corriente como yo. Sabes, mi pueblo me enseñó que el respeto se gana con acciones y no por títulos y yo te respeto por ser una gran amiga y por eso te trato así jijijiji.**

 **-¿No me estarás llamando inútil, o si?**

 **-Por supuesto que no amiga de lo contrario me dirigiría a ti como "Princesa Celestia" jajajaja**

 **Ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas que hacían eco por todo el jardín.**

 **-Ahora que te veo me pareces extraña**

 **-¿Extraña?**

 **-Sí, es extraño verte sin tu armadura y ahora me doy cuenta de tu cicatriz ¿Quién te la hizo? ¿Fue en una pelea?**

 **La Yegua de color crema se tocó su cicatriz y suspiró profundamente.**

 **-Esta cicatriz me la hizo mi esposo**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Por favor Celestia no pienses mal de él. Si no me hubiera hecho esa cicatriz no estuviera hablando contigo ahora. Él salvó mi vida al cortarme con su espada, y aunque lo odié por hacerme eso y al asesinar a mi hermano, descubrí tiempo después que sus acciones no fueron como yo pensaba, en realidad se sentía culpable por lo que me había hecho y por lo que le hizo a mi hermano. En ese momento empecé a confiar en él hasta el punto de enamorarnos.**

 **-Vaya eso es algo… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?...**

 **-Jajajaja sé que suena raro y no es una típica historia de Romeo y Julieta pero así encontramos el amor y esta cicatriz es un recuerdo de ello. Y no sé preocupe que también me vengué al hacerle una cortada en su abdomen que casi lo destripo.**

 **-Su amor es muy extraño, solo me limitaré a decir eso. Lo bueno es que se apoyan mutuamente y eres feliz a su lado.**

 **-Bastante y lo que más me hace feliz son sus cualidades en la intimidad. Ya sabe y creo que usted lo ha vivido con alguno de sus amoríos jijiji**

 **Celestia estaba sonrojada que solo balbuceaba al tratar de sacar alguna excusa.**

 **-Bueno… Yo… Si pero… Qué vergüenza… Sé de qué hablas…**

 **Ambas estaban conviviendo y tomando el té.**

 **-Solo espero que mi esposo venga pronto, ya quiero que esto termine para por fin dejar este lio.**

 **-¿Ambos no seguirán con su carrera militar?**

 **-La verdad no, ambos queremos una vida normal y pacífica. Hemos presenciado muchas muertes en nuestro conflicto en Clousdale que queremos tener un trabajo más pacífico y en una ciudad o pueblo donde podamos vivir en el anonimato.**

 **-Si eso es lo que quieren puedo ofrecerles una casa aquí en Canterlot y un trabajo justo para ambos.**

 **-Gracias amiga se lo comentaré a mi esposo junto a otra sorpresa.**

 **-¿Otra sorpresa?**

 **La pony de color crema se tocaba el vientre mientras estaba sentada tomando el té.**

 **-¡No me digas qué!**

 **-Así es, se volverá loco con la noticia. Me muero de ganas por ver su expresión.**

 **-¡Muchas felicidades amiga!- Celestia la abrazó para felicitarla estando emocionada.**

 **-También es por eso que queremos alejarnos de nuestra rutina, acordamos que cuando tuviéramos hijos se dedicaran a otra cosa lejos de la violencia, sé que la paz reina en Equestria pero los pequeños problemas nacen en cualquier parte y la vida de un soldado así como la de un legionario es involucrarse y resolverlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo espero que el hijo que tenga se aleje de la violencia que vive un guardia o un legionario.**

 **-Veo que a pesar de tu forma de ser tan impulsiva y violenta te estas comportando como una buena madre.**

 **-¡Oye! No significa que mi carácter cambiará.**

 **Ambas empezaron a reír.**

 **Celestia al salir del orfanato se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás donde estaba la institución.**

 **-Veo que tu hijo sacó tú carácter y el físico de tu esposo, está igualito a él pero en una forma muy pequeña. Siento defraudarte al alejarlo de las armas y la educación militar pero no soy nadie para imponerme en el destino de un pony. Sé que querías protegerlo de lo que le pasó a ustedes dos, de eso que les arrebató su vida pero tarde o temprano tiene que conocer la verdad y la verdad de su origen. Yo sé que cuando crezca hará cosas que los llenará de orgullo y veo que va por buen camino que ya lo dejaré en paz, de ahora en adelante se abrirá paso a su propio destino. Pueden descansar en paz al saber eso.- Se decía a sí misma mientras echaba un último vistazo al orfanato antes de irse.**

 **Los libros y las historias cuentan solo una verdad, recuerden, nada es verdad nada es mentira todo depende con el cristal con que se mira. ¿Por qué? Recuerden que las historias las cuentan los vencedores y solo ellos contaran su versión omitiendo algunos detalles que ensuciaran su imagen. Esperen ¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿No me he presentado? Mil disculpas que distraído soy… Llámenme: "El portador de Luz"**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Gritó el guardia al ver a Whooves y a Octavia muy cerca de la máquina del amor que le pareció muy sospechoso que decidió acercarse para ver qué hacían. La sorpresa al llegar ahí fue ver a Whooves y a Octavia besándose enfrente de la máquina que se sintió incómodo. –Jóvenes el museo se cierra en quince minutos- Pasó de largo mientras refunfuñaba palabras en voz baja. "Los turistas son unos locos, con esto ya llevan tres parejas que hacen lo mismo en esa máquina. Que suerte tienen los feos que se llevan a las yeguas más bonitas" Se lamentaba mientras se retiraba.

Whooves al ver que el guardia se había ido se separó de Octvia muy apenado y sonrojado.

-Perdón Octavia, no me consideres un pervertido solo lo hice para que el guardia no sospechara que le falta la tapa a la máquina.

Octavia estaba sonrojada y mirándolo sorpresivamente.

-Este… No te preocupes… Hiciste lo correcto en una situación peligrosa. Eso creo.

Whooves rápidamente atornilló la tapa faltante de la máquina para no levantar sospechas.

-Hagamos un pacto que aquí no pasó nada, no hubo ningún beso y esto no ocurrió. ¿Trato?

-Trato- Octavia chocó su casco con el de él –No besas nada mal para ser tu primer beso- Reía bajo.

Whooves se sonrojó como un tomate y quería contestarle pero no se le ocurría palabra alguna.

-Es broma Doctor y a partir de ya esto quedó en el olvido.

Después de esa experiencia bochornosa que ambos pasaron salieron de la casa de Whooves y se dirigieron a la estación del tren para ir de regreso a Canterlot para llevar la Mega Batería que les hacía falta para su experimento.

Twilight ya había preparado todo respecto a la poción que ella consiguió con la ayuda de Vinyl, estaba haciendo otra revisión para asegurarse de que su parte estaba lista sin alguna falla de por medio. Spike regresó de hablar con sus amigos guardias del palacio y al llegar fue a preparar las botanas para esperar el regreso de Whooves y Octavia.

Pasaron una hora cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y llegaron por fin Whooves y Octavia de su largo viaje a Canterlot.

-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? Tiene cara de no haberla pasado bien- Preguntó Spike

-Fue horrible pero al fin tenemos lo que buscábamos- Respondió Whooves.

-No me digas, la cosa horrible que te pasó fue perder tu valiosa virginidad- Agregó de forma sarcástica Vinyl y todos se empezaron a reír

-Casi pasó eso- Respondió Octavia entre carcajadas.

-Tavi ¿no me digas que tú y él?

-No pasó nada amiga, solo lo dije para molestar y creo que funcionó.

Todos rieron mientras Whooves sacó la Mega Batería de la bolsa de Octavia y se dirigió a la máquina para iniciar el proceso de ensamble. Tardó un poco en colocar la Mega batería en su lugar y al dar otra revisión rápida confirmó que todo estaba operando sin ningún problema.

-Listo, podemos proceder a hacer el experimento.

Todos gritaron y festejaron de alegría, ya por fin después de tantos problemas que pasaron pudieron al fin terminar de construir su máquina y por fin podrán hacer su experimento.

Twilight y Whooves trasladaron con cuidado la extraña momia al centro de la biblioteca, lugar dónde estaba su máquina que traería a la vida a tan desconocida y fea criatura. En es preciso momento Vinyl se acerco a la criatura curiosa por la apariencia que tenia, ya que antes no pudo percatarse por todo lo ocurrido pero ahora su Twisted tenia una apariencia similar a la de la unicornio alocada. En su cara tenia una mascara blanca con forma de hocico pony, que cubría su boca y nariz destrozados; sus manos podridas y demacradas fueron cubiertas con guantes blancos y finos con un montón de conexiones en cada dedo de distintos colores, sus orejas también cambiaron a unas blancas orejitas mecánicas de pony, y por supuesto como toque final los lentes de Vinyl los tenia puestos, pero parecían ya parte de el esos lentes.

-¡Que loco se parece a mi!, si que tiene mas estilo que antes, sabia que le agarrarian cariño, pero que ustedes supieran darle un buen estilo eso si que sorprende.

-Oh es cierto, que estabas desaparecida cunado hicimos eso, veras el propósito de esos artefactos no es tanto la estética Vinyl se tratan de aparatos con una finalidad especifica cada uno de ellos, los guantes por ejemplo si finalidad es recobrar su sentido del tacto al igual que tus lentes los de la vista y así sucesivamente con el resto, y si todo sale bien comenzaran a estar en pleno funcionamiento apenas encendamos la maquina y salga todo según lo planeado.- Explicaba Whooves con voz acelerada por la impaciencia que sentía de terminar con este experimento.

-Bieeeen.. ahora me lo podrias traducir Twilight

Whooves suspiro molesto de que no entendiera como siempre lo que dice

-Bueno lo que Whooves quiso decir es que cuando encendamos la maquina, emmm.. como lo explico, ¿conoces tus Cinco sentidos normales?, la vista, el oído, olfato.

-Aja

-Pues tu criatura no tenia ninguno, perdió todos esos sentidos, y con eso lo ayudara a tenerlos de vuelta cuando la maquina se encienda

-Oh ahora entiendo, pero ¿por que lo hicieron que se pareciera a mi?

-Bueno...- tanto Twilight como Whooves no sabían que decirle pues no querían admitir que la dieron por desaparecida para siempre y hicieron ese diseño para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor a Octavia y que no olvidara a su amiga con la compañía de esa criatura con apariencia similar a la de Vinyl, claro ella tampoco sabia el por que de esa apariencia con exactitud pero se podía hacer a al idea y no le molestaba para nada

-Nos inspiramos en el estilo de un pony cualquiera solo que llegamos a la conclusión de que se vería mas amigable con un color blanco, y ya teníamos tus lentes así que los aprovechamos eso es todo- Decia Whooves mintiéndole- Eso no importa ya, mejor centrémonos con el evento principal, ¿Lista?- Preguntó Whooves a Twilight mientras sujetaba el interruptor de encendido.

-¡Lista!- Respondió Twilight mientras con su cuerno disparó un rayo mágico a una antena al mismo tiempo que Whooves bajaba la palanca del interruptor de encendido.

Por fin ciencia y magia se juntaron para crear un invento único y estaban tan emocionados de eso que ambos cerebritos se abrazaron llenos de la emoción.

Por otro lado se encontraba Vinyl que para festejarlo tomo una botella que encontró de casualidad que parecía leche simple pero tenia una etiqueta que decía, "No tocar, propiedad de Whooves", la tomo de todos modos sin ver lo que decía la nota, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta que era pegamento, y no uno cualquiera, se trataba de uno que le logro pegar el hocico pro completo y no podía abrirlo para hablar, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de eso ya que estaban ocupados con la maquina. Y así Vinyl se encontraba con un cartel sobre la mesa y escribiendo con ayuda de plumones una frase para su nuevo y renovado "cool" amigo, "Bienvenido Twisted"

Twilight y Whooves llevaron a la extraña criatura a la máquina y la volvieron a encender. Sacó muchos rayos y humo pero en un rato de funcionamiento la máquina se apagó y decidieron mirar el resultado para ver si todo fue un éxito.

La criatura parecía estar viva pero confundida, se sento con dificultad, miraba alrededor y veía a cuatro equinos que lo miraban con asombro hasta que otro equino blanco llegó con un cartel alzándolo sobre su cabeza y sin explicación alguna se abalanzó a él con un fuerte abrazo y dejo el cartel encima de sus piernas: "Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Twisted"

* * *

 _PALABRAS DEL AUTOR_

 _Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi amigo y la mente maestra del fic original "Simples sueños ponies" Drin Zaucedy. Gracias por la confianza y la oportunidad que me diste para escribir un capitulo en tu fic, tu mundo, tu universo lleno de locuras._

 _La verdad no soy muy bueno escribiendo comedia y tampoco soy un gran escritor o alguien que quiera vivir de eso pero me gusta expresarme a través de la escritura. Mi género favorito es la tragedia, ya saben historias donde el final feliz no existe y termina con las peores cosas que le pasan al protagonista._

 _Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo que hice y si no les gusta no quiero que le reclamen a mi amigo, mejor vengan a mi perfil y pueden quejarse directamente conmigo._

 _Olvidé presentarme, me llamo bajo el seudónimo de Arikado Toonboy y soy el autor del fanfic "La caída de la Armonía" y "Una historia para Bronies y Pegasisters" Esta última sufrió un cambio, solo un cambio estético en el prólogo; la primera historia que me animé a publicar, ahora ese prólogo le arreglé la ortografía y le puse nombre el cuál lo bauticé cómo: "No es un adiós… Es un hasta pronto… Nos vemos en la fiesta de Pinkie"._

 _La verdad estoy trabajando en otros proyectos pero la parte más difícil para mí de escribir es en poner los nombres, por ahora esperen actualizaciones en mi página de Fanfictión, subiré una historia nueva que concuerda con "La Caída de la Armonía" y una nueva historia de toques románticos que llamé "Amor Secreto" así que estén atentos._

 _Los pequeños fragmentos de historia que metí en este capítulo es una pequeña introducción de lo que se trata mi fanfic "La Caída de la Armonía" así que espero no confundirlos._

 _Muchas gracias por leerlo, los invito a escribir sus opiniones respecto al capítulo. Si les gustó compártanlo con sus amigos, si no les gustó compártanlo con sus enemigos._

 _Su amigo Arikado Toonboy_

 _"Si la vida te pisa desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar"_

* * *

 _ **Nota: El episodio colaborativo que esperaban ya esta aquí, así es, este no se trata de un episodio aparte, no señor, es completamente canon, y se tratara de el contenido faltaste del episodio 5.**_

 _ **No olviden pasarse a darle amor a ese buen hombre, pues todo lo escrito aquí es hecho por el y solo por el, a excepción de esta parte, claro.**_


End file.
